Camino a Brick Lane
by issabel Weasley
Summary: UA Empieza una nueva relacion, pero con ello  se llevan sus propias dudas en otra cuestion. La ingenuidad de Ginny es algo que le atrae demasiado a Harry, pero tambien un impedimento para avanzar mas rapido.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autor: Aló a todos, hace tres meses justos, mientras que los días de navideños se acercaban, me hice una pregunta ¿Qué pasaría si Hagrid jamás hubiese aparecido para ir por Harry y Hogwarts jamás existiría? y me salió esta historia, un universo alterno sin magia, pero tratándome de apegar a los personajes llevando una vida muggle en donde de alguna manera ellos volverían a encontrarse en el transcurso de su vida, donde sus decisiones lo llevarían a estar donde siempre debieron de haber estado. Es un proyecto que se dio en tres días y que estará dividido de tres o cuarto etapas cuando mucho. Espero que lo disfruten y si les gusta o no, no duden en dejar de dar su franca opinión. Saludos.

_**CAMINO A BRICK LANE**_

_**PRIMERA PARTE**_

_**La chica de los gorros de colores**_

Capitulo I

Aquella mañana era mas que fría, la noche anterior había nevado por lo menos cinco pulgadas (algo raro para ser principios de noviembre) y Harry había olvidado comprar unas botas para la nieve. Apenas abrió la puerta piso y se le metió la nieve a los zapados, maldijo tan fuerte que la vecina que iba con sus dos hijas gemelas para llevarlos a la escuela le tiro una mirada asesina.

No era nada fácil ser Harry Potter, no en este mundo, había fantaseado con la idea de que sus padres le hubiesen dejado algo como herencia, al menos algo con que iniciar su vida fuera de los Dursley pero nada. Simplemente lo poco que el habían heredado se lo habían comido los Dursley con el paso del tiempo y a los dieciocho su única familia, lo echó a la calle. Tuvo que ingeniárselas, consiguió un trabajo como mensajero para la Scotland Yard y apenas le alcanzaba para sobrevivir.

Había conseguido un apartamento muy pequeño en Brick Lane, justo por Quater Street, a pocos pasos de la transitada Brick Lane, en una zona donde los edificios vecinos estaban llenos de grafitis y de suciedad. Sus vecinos, casi en su mayoría eran inmigrantes de la india o judíos ortodoxos que solían ser demasiado callados como apenas dar los buenos días y retirarse. Era un edificio viejo y en el caso de su apartamento, era demasiado pequeño, (una habitación) , aun así todavía a sus veintidós años tenia la fe que todo cambiaria. Tal vez si trabajaba un poco más, la Scotland Yard podría darle una oportunidad para poder estudiar en su academia y así poder lograr ser un agente y atrapar a los malos, según él pensaba.

Salió por el pasillo que conectaba a las escaleras y ya lo estaba esperando el viejo Hagrid con aquella bata color vino que cubría su enorme cuerpo, tenía una taza de café humeante aparentemente esperándolo.

- Sé que te haz quedado sin gas, supongo que no te caería nada mal una taza de café – se la ofreció a Harry y este agradeció con la cabeza

- Gracias, hoy en la tarde pagaré a la compañía de gas. Le invito a comer, sé que no soy bueno cocinando pero…

- Olvídalo chico, cierta chica me prometió una lasaña para hoy en la tarde…

- Oh

- Puedes venir si quieres, tendremos una merienda amena…

- Le agradezco por la invitación y también por le café

- Vamos chico, muévete no querrás llegar tarde.

- No, gracias por el café Hagrid, nos vemos en la tarde.

Harry se encamino, su viejo Ford focus hatchback estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle. Miró su reloj, en 25 minutos entraría a trabajar, puso la llave en el swich y este no prendió. Dio otra vez y nada, tal vez algo se había congelado adentro, estaba haciendo frio Harry tenia las manos congeladas. Volvió a girar la llave y nada, solo se escuchaba un leve intento de querer encenderse... otro intento y estaba comenzándose a poner nervioso. Tendría que caminar cuatro cuadras para poder llegar a metro si bien le iba, llegaría a las 8:15 al trabajo, pues no tenía dinero para pagar un taxi, mínimo gastaría unas 30 libras y él no podía darse el gusto de pagar eso.

La ventanilla fue golpeada, Harry giró para ver quien le hablaba. Apenas pudo ver una chica asomarse por la ventanilla del auto, sus ojos eran cafés, brillaban con intensidad…

- Lo ahogaras si continuas – le gritó para que Harry escuchara, Harry volvió a intentar prender el auto , la chica torció los ojos y se encaminó para toparse cara a cara con el chico

- Le ahogaras al auto si sigues queriendo pasarle gasolina al motor, no sigas girando la llave, ¿estás sordo? - Pero Harry solo la vio. Era una chica menuda, parecía algo obesa pues traía un gran y grueso abrigo gris, un gorro verde y una bufanda del mismo color, su rostro lavado, su nariz enrojecida por el frio, pero sus ojos de ese color café tan intenso.

- ¿Que dices?

- Que te bajes – le ordenó la joven.

- ¿Acaso sabes de autos? – preguntó Harry retándola.

- Tal vez más que tú, si – la chica observó por dentro - Bien, la calle esta de bajada, es auto de cambios, prenderá si lo empujo, pon el cambio en segunda…

- Pero, ¿estás segura? – Harry la vio, ella volvió a torcer los ojos -

- Anoche vi que dejaste la luz de adentro prendida, no sabia de quien era el auto, solo tiene la batería baja, prenderá, te lo apuesto, solo trata de no apagarlo, ¿vale?

Harry siguió las instrucciones, sorprendido el auto encendió tal y como la chica le había dicho, más aun sorprendido porque la chica había tenido no solo las agallas para empujar el auto, sino que siguió andando, Harry simplemente se sintió maleducado por no poder regresar y agradecerle a la chica.

Pero sus ojos tenían algo, pudo llegar a tiempo al trabajo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la chica esa, había visto muchos ojos iguales, cafés, avellana, (su padre los tenia de ese color, lo sabia por las fotos ya que habían fallecido en un accidente cuando el tenia un año) pero los de aquella chica le recordaban al chocolate que ahora él se estaba tomando.

Miró por la ventana, tan rápido había oscurecido, en invierno el sol se iba a las cinco, golpeó su auto cuando no quiso volver a prender, maldijo, no tendría dinero para arreglarlo y lo peor de todo era que él era un tremendo inútil para meterle mano siquiera al vehículo, ¿en qué había estado pensando cuando compro ese auto? Miró el viejo reloj de pulsera que había sido de su padre y decidió dejar al Ford focus, ya buscaría algún amigo que supiera de mecánica y le ayudara, pero, ¿porqué se engañaba? Harry no tenia amigos, no gracias Dudley Dursley. Tomó el metro para viajar de nuevo, estaba enfadado, viajaba con un montón de gente que regresaba a su casa, se sentía como un fracasado, nada salía como él quería. Miraba como un chico llevaba un abrigo elegante y pensó que tal vez el abrigo del chico no fuera lo suficientemente grueso para calentarlo, e l que Harry llevaba había sido de su padre, era de lana, aunque hubiese sido viejo y pasado de moda, y el tuviese dinero para comprarse otro más, Harry jamás hubiese podido deshacerse de él, porque simplemente había sido de su padre. El hombre se incomodó al notar que Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima. Simplemente se movió de lugar.

A Harry no le extrañaba eso, se miró en su reflejo de la ventana, su cabellera siempre rebelde, parecía que ni aquel intento de peinarse en la mañana había podido resolver el serio problema que tenia con su cabello que nunca solía acomodársele. Sus lentes viejos y redondos, colgando de la nariz y esa cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo que le hacia verse como si se hubiese sido respuesta de una pelea entre pandillas y no hecha por un accidente de autos en su primer año de vida.

- ¿Te ha dejado tirado? – escuchó una voz, Harry giró y miró a aquella chica otra vez, con el mismo abrigo gris con sus bufanda y gorro verde.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Harry, entonces pudo ver mejor sus ojos, si eran como el chocolate que había tomado aquella mañana.

- El auto, vienes viajando en metro. ¿Te ha dejado tirado? – volvió a preguntar la chica –

- Oh, si, ehmm no quiso prender – respondió Harry - perdón, es raro encontrarte aquí

- No, para mi es raro encontrarte aquí, siempre andas en auto y nunca en metro…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Soy tu vecina

- Si hubiese sido así, hace mucho que me hubiese dado cuenta - le dijo Harry,

- No te das cuenta$ porque siempre sales con prisa, vivo en el edificio de frente de donde vives. Siempre sueles dejar tu auto estacionado frente a la ventana de mi habitación…

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo en Brick Lane? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Un par de meses, no más que tu supongo

- Supongo que vives con el chico ese alto, torpe, que siempre mete la pata – Harry se refirió a aquel chico, tal vez era su novio y vivían juntos. Había recordado verle al chico en las mañanas sacar la basura, parecía torpe a simple vista.

- ¿Torpe? – preguntó Ginny molesta - creo que no hablamos del mismo - le dijo la chica, se alejó de Harry aparentemente molesta, acomodándose del otro lado del vago.

Harry la vio y no supo porque razón sintió un estrujón en su estomago, camino hacia la chica.

- Tal vez no hablamos del mismo – insistió Harry tratando de entablar conversación con la chica - yo hablo de uno delgado con barba, alto y rubio. Una vez se quebró el pie, no se porque pero siempre se le caían las muletas.

- Es el mismo - le respondió la chica con hastió - y debiste de haberle ayudado. Si, te vi que esa ocasión te reíste de él.

- Yo lo siento – dijo Harry avergonzado – siento haberme reído de tu novio, aquella vez.

- Ey, ey, ey, Neville no es mi novio…

- ¿No lo es? – No sabia porque pero estaba sintiendo una fuerte pulsación en su pecho. Tal vez ella se dio cuenta porque ella apenas sonrió

- No – le respondió, es mi primo, vivo con el porque mi familia no es de aquí

- Oh, ¿eres de la provincia? – se adelantó a preguntar Harry, ella parecía tomar un color en sus mejillas.

- Si, de Dover – le dijo la chica - ¿lo conoces?

- No, no he tenido oportunidad de ir – Harry miró por la ventana la pared le indicaba que pronto llegarían a su estación – por cierto, gracias por lo de hoy en la mañana.

- No hay de que – dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se acomodaba para salir por la puerta - ¡HARRY!

Harry miró que las puertas se habían abierto, la miraba retirarse y ni siquiera el sabían su nombre.

- ¿No piensas bajar? – le preguntó ella sonriendo – es aquí nuestra parada

Las piernas de Harry no habían respondido a la primera, la siguió y subió las escaleras junto con ella.

- Creo que esta demasiado solo, ¿sueles tomar seguido este tren?

- Todos los días , dos veces – le respondió la chica todavía sosteniendo la sonrisa –

Harry y ella salieron por la estación y Harry reconoció de inmediato la zona. Tenían que caminar dos cuadras cuesta arriba para poder llegar a los edificios donde ellos vivían.

- No te he preguntado como te llamas

- No, Me llamo Ginny – extendió su mano Harry la apretó y sintió un calor extenso, creyó a que se debía a que la chica traía unos guantes tejidos rojos, nada que ver con la bufanda y gorro verdes que traía puestos -

- Harry – le concluyo y siguieron marcha arriba -

- Y Harry ¿en que trabajas?

- Soy mensajero para la Scotland Yard

- Oh, ¿En serio? Siempre he querido entrar a sus oficinas…

- No te pierdes de nada, un montón de cubículos, te pudieras perder dentro de ellos

- Por fuera se ve muy elegante – le dijo ella. La chica tenia que dar grandes pasos para poderle seguir el paso al moreno

- ¿Tu de donde vienes?

- Soy de Surrey, llevo viviendo en Londres desde hace cuatro años

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué edad tienes?

- ¿22 y tú?

- 21 y mira, tan grande y apenas mis padres me dejaron venir a la ciudad, tu desde los 18 estas aquí.

- ¿Cuánto tienes en la ciudad?

- Seis meses, vine porque en Dover no había nada que me esperara más que casarme y empezar a tener hijos. No quería lo mismo, aunque mi mamá se ofendió un poco.

Harry giró a verla, apenas podía verla entre la oscuridad pero sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, sintió una sacudida fuerte.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué por qué? Ella se escapo con papá a los diecisiete, mi padre es veterinario y vivíamos en una granja, mi madre tuvo siete hijos, ¿puedes creerlo? Soy la menor de los siete, todos varones, a veces creo que yo también yo lo soy, - dijo Ginny sonriente, aunque luego pareció enrojecerse al notar su error e inmediatamente corrigió – pero solo lo digo porque se pelear y nadie se mete conmigo, no creas que me gustan, digo, me gustan los chicos…

- Es una amenaza – le sonrió Harry , la chica enrojeció –

- No, es solo que no soy una chica como cualquiera, crecí entre varones…

- De eso me he dado cuenta - se le soltó a Harry y en automático se sintió avergonzado, ¿le estaba coqueteando? ¿Que había sido eso? ¿El tímido Harry Potter le había coqueteado a una chica? ella estaba ligeramente enrojecida o ¿era el frio por lo cual estaba así?

Los dos se quedaron callados y cruzaron la primera cuadra, la cual casi no había edificios, sino un oscuro callejón pegado a una olvidada estación de trenes donde carecía de buena iluminación, aun así Harry alcanzaba a ver los edificios donde vivían, ha pesar del frio, por primera vez deseo seguir caminando a un lado de ella.

- ¿Siempre haz vivido con tu primo? – preguntó Harry buscando tema de conversación

- En verdad no, cuando llegue me fui a quedar con mi hermano, Percy, pero en el departamento donde vive con su novia es muy pequeño y yo dormía en el sillón, así que entre Neville, Luna y yo pagamos la renta.

- ¿Luna?

- Si, mi mejor amiga, acaba de llegar de Dover hace tres semanas – concluyó – supongo que no la haz visto, si no sabias de mi, mucho menos de ella

- Lo siento, en verdad, no suelo hacer mucha amistad con los vecinos – se justificó Harry. Y entonces ya habían llegado a su destino, él se detuvo, miró el edificio donde Ginny vivía, era ligeramente más lindo y caro ha pesar de estar sobre la misma calle, en el primer piso estaba la ventana que daba hacia la calle donde Harry solía dejar su auto estacionado cada noche. En el vidrio había varias estrellas de papel pegadas. Harry recordó que se había imaginado ya tiempo atrás que esa habitación había sido de alguna niña. Se giró para verla.

- Hemos llegado – le dijo la chica, estaba ligeramente enrojecida –

- Bien, nos vemos - le dijo Harry y se giró de inmediato a la derecha para caminar, no sabia porque le urgía llegar a su apartamento. Dio paso rápido para terminar de cruzar la calle. Supuso que la chica no se había movido del lugar porque no había escuchado sus pasos, pero Harry no quiso indagar, no quiso voltear a ver si aquella chica se había quedado esperando a que él se despidiera como era debido.

Entró a su apartamento apenas pudo. Prendió la luz, cualquiera que estuviese ahí sabría que en dos semanas como mínimo no había sido limpiado. La cama aun estaba desarreglada y no había cambiado las sábanas desde hace un mes. Los trastes estaban en pila y había un fuerte olor a comida echada a perder. Abrió su refrigerador, uno blanco pequeño y viejo y no había absolutamente nada que comer más que un pedazo de queso rancio, una botella de jugo vacío y una lechuga apunto de ponerse negra.

Aventó la puerta del refrigerador y por suerte el viejo Hagrid había estado tocando la puerta y simplemente agradeció que el viejo lo invitara a comer esta vez.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se había levantado más temprano, tendría que viajar por tren otra vez para llegar a la zona de Westminster a trabajar, conseguir un mecánico y ver que era lo que le ocurría a su auto. Cuando salió a la calle se topó con la misma chica. Estaba sonriendo a mitad de la calle como si le estuviese esperando. Traía su mismo abrigo gris, ahora el gorro y la bufanda eran rosas y traía unas botas café con rosas muy llamativas para caminar por el fango que había dejado la nieve el día anterior. Le saludó agitando la mano y Harry apenas le sonrió apretando la boca.

- Te haz levantado más temprano - le dijo la chica, los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la estación del metro –

- Si -le sonrió Harry- buenos días

- Creo que seguirá nevando – le dijo la chica, volteo a ver el cielo, este estaba muy gris y había una nube negra sobre ellos.

- Eso creo – le dijo Harry y volteo a verla, ella le sonrió – y… ¿donde trabajas?

- En un periódico, hago notas periodísticas, tú sabes, ese tipo de cosas. Aun no soy reportera del todo pero estoy empezando – Harry la observó, se notaba feliz la chica.

- Supongo que ha de ser buen trabajo

- No tanto, no me pagan lo suficiente como para vivir yo sola, o al menos lo haría si no tuviera que enviarle dinero a mi familia.

Harry giró para verla.

- No es que me vea obligada a hacerlo, pero mis padres ya están grandes, viven en un pueblo, ellos ya no pueden trabajar igual. Mis hermanos también les envían dinero, si yo no lo haría yo fuera una desgraciada, ¿sabes? No es mucho lo que les envío…

- Eres buena chica. ¿Cuantos años dijiste que tenías? ¿19?

- No - se sonrojó la chica – tengo 21, se bien que no los aparento.

Harry se detuvo justo en la entrada a la estación, ella estaba sonriéndole todavía, no comprendía porqué pero aquellos ojos color café chocolate le fascinaban, eran diferentes a cualquiera que hubiese visto antes. Brillaban demasiado como si ella estuviese viendo hacia una luz muy incandescente.

- Escucha, tengo que tomar el tren si quiero llegar temprano y checar mi auto, supongo que tu tomarás tu tren para otro sitio porque yo voy para….

- Estación Victoria - Se adelanto a decir la joven, Harry sintió cierto pánico

- Si a la estación Victoria – confirmó Harry extrañado.

- Me refiero a que yo voy a Victoria para bajarme ahí y tomar otro tren

- Oh bien – respiro tranquilo, - entonces subiremos juntos.

La chica se había sentado a un lado, había sacado una bolsa de papel que parecía oler muy bien.

- Lo hice antes de salir de casa, es un emparedado de jalea de cereza. Mi madre hizo las conservas. Toma te traje uno.

Harry se giró para observarla, ¿cómo había sido que le había traído un emparedado a él? Empezó a extrañarse, era verdad que tenia hambre, no había desayunado en su apartamento porque eso implicaba tener que lavar los trastes y no lo haría a tan temprana hora, no con el agua tan helada.

- No me veas así, ¿vale? Sabia que vendrías porque tu auto se había descompuesto y dudo mucho que quisieras pagar 30 libras por un taxi cuando puedes pagar 2 libras por viajar en metro. ¿Tomarás o no el emparedado? – Harry todavía la observaba sorprendido, la chica tenia extendido el emparedado esperando a que él lo tomara. Por último su estómago habló, Harry , lo tomó y se dedicó a comerlo los siguientes minutos. No era la gran cosa pero para el había resultado delicioso porque no había comido nada desde hace doce horas.

- ¿Tu mamá hizo las conservas? Sabe completamente diferente a la mermelada que venden en las tiendas…

- Mi madre sabe hacer todo esto, la última vez que fui a casa me traje varias, a Neville le vuelven loco así que tengo que esconderlas si quiero que me quede un poco

- Tienes suerte de tener una familia – le dijo Harry, no sabia porque le había dicho eso

- El señor Hagrid me contó que sueles ser muy solitario – le respondió la chica. Harry se sorprendió que conociera a Hagrid – Si, lo conozco, a diferencia tuya él se me acercó a darme la bienvenida desde el primer día que llegué.

- Hagrid no me había comentado que te conocía a ti o a tu primo Neville.

La chica le vio de aquella manera que a él le empezaba a incomodarle, no sabía porque se sentía como si no pudiese sostenerle la mirada. Luego recordó que Hagrid en algún momento le había mencionado de unos nuevos inquilinos pero aquella vez, Harry había estado más preocupado pensando en aquella chica asiática que le había roto el corazón.

- Hagrid es increíble, lo hemos invitado un par de veces a cenar con nosotros. ¿Te ha contado todas sus historias de cuando era guardabosques? Son fabulosas.

- Em, si, me las ha contado – respondió en parte diciendo la verdad. También había estado ido pensando en la chica aquella cuando Hagrid hablaba y hablaba sobre su pasado.

- No recuerdas. ¿Verdad?

- En verdad no le digas pero no le puse atención mientras él hablaba

- Eres un tonto ¿sabes? - le dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar – Hagrid estuvo en la segunda guerra mundial y las mejores historias que he escuchado en mi vida han sido de él.

Harry la observó se preguntaría si se había levantado para marcharse, se miraba algo molesta o estaba demasiado seria. Pero cuando se sentó una mujer en el lugar que había sido de Ginny, Harry pudo comprenderlo todo, ella le había cedido el lugar a la señora. En automático él también se había levantado.

- Siéntate – le ordenó Harry a Ginny, ella le miró con el seño fruncido y se negó

- La siguiente es mi parada, no tiene caso – le respondió –

- Escucha, te prometo que la próxima vez que me cuente Hagrid algo de su pasado, pondré más atención – ¿que había sido eso? ¿Por qué le estaba prometiendo algo a ella? ¿Por qué ella estaba sonriendo complacida por la respuesta de él?

La vio salir del vagón más de prisa de lo común para tomar la otra ruta de tren que la llevaría a su empleo. La observo alejarse y no sabía porque tenia esa sensación en su estomago que tanto desconocía.

Aquella tarde tuvo que volver a casa, su auto había sido enviado al mecánico que trabajaba con las unidades de la Scotland Yard, eso le resultaría mas económico que enviarlo de por fuera, aunque también implicaba que antes de que siquiera pudieran revisarlo, había un total de quince patrullas por revisar previo a su Ford focus, aunque el mecánico le había confirmado que lo más seguro era que el alternador estuviese fallando.

Aquella tarde el había decidido tomar el autobús aunque tardara más, no quería encontrarse con la chica. Pero cuando llegó a la calle de Brick Lane no supo porque se había detenido por un largo tiempo afuera de su apartamento. Ya estaba oscuro y sintió un pendiente por ella, tal vez debió de haber regresado en tren en lugar de autobús y hubiese sido buena idea acompañarla a ella para que no se encontrara con ningún vago y….

- ¿Te enfrías? – escucho le llamaban, Harry se giró y la vio a ella tras de él. Traía un refractario en sus manos y el mismo gorro rosa de la mañana –

- Eh, si – le respondió Harry, se puso ligeramente nervioso, temían que ella hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos – solo, era que… ¿Qué haces en mi edificio?'

- Calmado chico – le dijo sonriendo – fui a recoger el refractario a casa de Hagrid – ella se lo mostró, era un refractario de vidrio pesado - hace unos días le enviamos lasaña en el a Hagrid, pero ahora lo necesitamos para preparar la cena

- ¿Tu hiciste la lasaña? - preguntó Harry sorprendido

- Si, ¿por qué? ¿la probaste?

- Fue la mejor lasaña que he probado en mi vida

- ¡Cállate mentiros!

- No, es en serio, Hagrid no me dijo que tu la habías hecho - en verdad si le había dicho pero no sabia que se trataba de la misma chica –

- Bueno, para la próxima vez que haga te invitare a cenar

Harry la observó sonriendo, ella enrojeció en automático.

- Digo, para que cenes con nosotros - terminó de concluir la chica, aunque entonces ya Harry se había percatado lo que había tratado de decirle.

- Bien, bueno, será mejor que ingrese a mi apartamento si no quiero congelarme – le dijo Harry y sin decir adiós se adelantó a subir las escaleras para ir a su apartamento

- Es buena chica – dijo Hagrid - cuando llegó traía consigo varios baúles, creí que se trataba de una chica de campo porque hoy en día nadie viaja con baúles así que fui y la ayude

- Ella es muy rara – se adelantó a decir Harry

- No la haz visto bien, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo que de que no? en dos días me la he encontrado cuatro veces

- Pues ella lleva más de seis meses viviendo en el edificio de enfrente

- Lo se, ella me lo dijo. Pero aun así es muy rara, no parece tener 21 años, creo que en verdad ha de tener 15 o 16, se enrojece cuando le hablo…

- Es chica de campo que esperabas

- ¿Que tiene que ver con que sea chica de campo?

- Que no esta maleada simplemente, las chicas de campo son las mejores esposas.

- Dímelo tu, ¿con cuantas te casaste?

- Con cuatro, la que más quise era una chica de campo, me disparó con una escopeta por llegar borracho. ¿ves esta marca del brazo? – Hagrid se había remangado la manga de su camisa de cuadros y le ensenaba una larga cicatriz en su brazo – por aquí me rosó, era buena con la escopeta…

- ¿Y me dices que era buena esposa? – preguntó Harry sorprendido

- Era la mejor que pude haber tenido. Ella simplemente parecía ser ruda pero no lo era del todo. Tenia coraje eso si, mucho, trabajadora, pero muy compasiva…

- ¿Cuándo te dejó? - le preguntó Harry, el sabia que todas las mujeres lo habían dejado por mujeriego.

- No me dejó.

- Vamos Hagrid, ¿con quién la engañaste?

- No la engañe, jamás lo habría hecho, esa mujer era única

- ¿Entonces?

- Fue mi primera esposa, yo tenía apenas 19 años, vivíamos en una granja en las afueras de Ámsterdam.

Harry no parecía comprender del todo.

- Era judía, los alemanes se la llevaron y nunca la volví a ver

- Yo… lo siento - respondió Harry. Hagrid desvió la mirada parecía encontrar mas interesante el comercial que había en la televisión, su vista se le nublo. Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Ginny respecto a Hagrid. Cuatro años de conocerlo y aquella chica conocía mejor a Hagrid de lo que él le había conocido.

Aquella mañana no le sorprendió ver a la chica afuera de su edificio, parecía esperarlo, aquella mañana estaba lloviendo y Harry no traía paraguas pero ella estaba ahí parada encogida dentro de un paraguas color azul cielo con flores verdes fosforescentes. Ginny traía todavía su abrigo gris, ahora traía un gorro y una bufanda del mismo estambre de colores rosas y rojos.

- Lo siento, sé que mi paraguas es ridículo pero es de Luna, mi amiga - se justificó y caminó a un lado de Harry – si quieres te lo comparto

- Gracias pero mejor acelerare el paso - Harry se apretujo más fuerte y levantó el cuello de su viejo abrigo para mojarse lo menos posible.

Los dos corrieron hacia la estación, no pudieron evitar mojarse un poco y entraron al vagón de tren.

- Seguirá lloviendo - le dijo ella, Harry solo volteó a verla, ella enrojeció notoriamente, él solo creyó que seguro sería porque el frio le enrojecía el rostro –

- Lo se – Ambos tomaron asiento y esta vez Harry no se sorprendió que ella ahora sacara un emparedado de queso con salami y le diera uno a él -

- Hagrid me dice que no sabes cocinar, as{i que te hice uno

- ¿Cómo sabes que me agradará comer esto? - le dijo Harry con el paquete en la mano, aun no sabia si estaba bueno o no

- No es la primera vez que lo comes, ¿sabes?

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Ella giró para verlo con obviedad.

- Tú pruébalo – le dijo ella. Harry le dio una gran mordida al baguette, se deleitó de inmediato e rápidamente se percató que aquellos emparedado que alguna vez le había dado Hagrid, no los había preparado él, sino Ginny.

- Osea que… - Harry pasó el bocado y le dio otro más grande - ¿tu eres la que hace la comida y Hagrid lo comparte conmigo?

- Así es – ella le miró complacida – límpiate aquí, tienes queso – ella le limpio con el dedo y él siguió comiendo.

- Sin duda alguna sabes cocinar

- No los cocine, simplemente le puse al pan los ingredientes correctos

- ¿Tu mamá te envía este queso? Esta realmente bueno

- Es queso de cabra si lo pruebas con un vino zinfandel te sabrá aun pedazo de cielo.

Se atrevió a verla con honestidad, tal vez se trataba del emparedado o bien, que no había comido nada decente desde hace doce horas pero sentía como si algo le subiera y bajara por todo su estómago de forma muy agradable y nada tenia que ver con la comida.

La siguiente semana fue lo mismo, para el salir todas las mañanas y encontrarse afuera en la calle a Ginny esperando, parecía ser ya costumbre. Le habían dicho que su auto tenía otras averías y él tuvo que esperar diez días para poder pagarlas. No le resultaba nada incomodo, ella lo acompañaba las cuatro cuadras y se sentaba a un lado y le convidaba de cualquier cosa que trajera con ella. Parecía que después de diez días de conocerla le estaba agradando. Verla afuera con sus botas cafés con rosa y con ese abrigo gris, sus gorros de colores y sus bufandas que conminaban, todo aquello se había vuelto una costumbre.

- ¿Que gorro traes ahora? ¿el de los jueves? – se atrevió a bromearla, ella le sonrió y se llevó las manos hacia su cabeza.

- En verdad traigo el de los viernes, pero no le digas a nadie – le dijo ella, era un gorro color violeta que combinaba a su abrigo color gris pero no con las botas –

Harry se sonrió a escondidas, casi como una burla.

- Oye, no te burles – ella parecía feliz por eso - mi mamá me lo hizo con mucho cariño –

- Supongo que si – se adelanto a decirle el- son lindos no puedo negarlo, pero jamás he visto tu pelo, no se si lo tienes corto o sino tienes

- En verdad no tengo pelo, no te lo he dicho ¿verdad? Heredé la pelona de mi padre, no te burles Harry – le dijo ella mientras Harry se aguantaba la risa –

- Dime algo, ¿cuándo le llevarás esa lasaña a Hagrid? no me ha invitado a comer últimamente

- No lo se, supongo que este fin de semana – Harry había manchado su abrigo de salsa y Ginny ahora estaba tallando la mancha con una servilleta, sorpresivamente Harry se estaba dejando que la chica le quitara la mancha - ya que será cuando reciba mi paga, podré comprar los ingredientes y…

Harry le detuvo las manos, ella levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron por segundo.

- No es justo que pagues por la comida, la próxima vez que la prepares, dime que ingredientes son, yo los compraré y tú los cocinarás…

Ginny tembló notoriamente, Harry quiso justificarlos por el frio de sus manos, ella estaba tan cálida entre sus ropas y él tan solo llevaba ese abrigo encima que le había pertenecido a su padre, sus manos estaban heladas como su rostro. Pudo percibir un olor que no le era del todo familiar, o bien, jamás antes había olido algo así.

- ¿Que perfume usas? – le preguntó a Ginny. Ella tomó aire, parecía levemente nerviosa-

- No creo que lo conozcas

- Huele bien, tal vez y si… - no era que el fuera un experto con las mujeres, de hecho, para sus 22 años únicamente había estado con dos mujeres en su vida, la primera había sido una experiencia nada agradable con una compañera de escuela a sus 16 años y la otra había sido con Cho, la única mujer que él podría decir que había estado enamorado.

- No creo que lo conozcas, es en serio – le dijo ella enrojeció otra vez, pero esta vez lo hacia por vergüenza.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él.

- Cualquier otra chica ha de usar perfumes caros, yo no – le dijo ella – solo una vez lo he usado y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

- Que va, ¿por qué te puedes arrepentir de haber usado un perfume?

- Vamos Harry, es algo personal. El perfume que uso es hecho en casa también, como todo lo que llevo puesto, excepto mis botas.

- ¿Acaso no todo lo compras en tiendas?

- Claro que si, es solo que hay otras cosas que no. Los gorros por así decirlo, en casa tenemos ovejas y tenemos lana para hacer estambre.

- ¿Todavía hacen ustedes eso?

- No te burles – se enrojeció aun más.

- No,no lo hago, es que si te soy franco yo jamás he tenido una bufanda y un gorro en mi vida, tal vez si mis tíos hubiesen tenido una oveja en casa, yo hubiese podido usar algo así.

- No te burles – dijo ella decepcionada - es en serio

- No eres la única que pudo haber vivido con escases. Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía un año en un accidente de auto, no me dejaron nada y me tuve que ir a vivir con mis tíos que me odiaban. Usaba la ropa de mi primo que era al menos quince kilos más gordo que yo, tuve escases de cosas no porque mis tíos fueran pobres sino porque ellos no querían gastar por mí. Supongo que tú al menos tuviste una infancia feliz, yo tuve que vivir debajo de la alacena de las escaleras.

- No digas eso, ¿debajo de la alacena, bromeas?

- No, así es, hablo en serio y no se porque te estoy diciendo todo esto, a nadie se lo había contado antes - le había confesado a Ginny. El no entendía porque le había dicho todo esto a Ginny, quien únicamente sabia un poco era Hagrid pero no todo aquello que él le acababa de contar. Tal vez se identificaba con Ginny o tal vez era que quería simpatizar con ella.

- Crecí entre varones, fuimos muchos y papá trabajaba para que todos tuviéramos estudios y comida - confesó Ginny – o nos pagaban la universidad o nos pagaban ropa, ¿entiendes?

- ¿Estudiaste la universidad? – preguntó Harry sorprendido, él no había tenido de ese lujo

- Si, todos los días viajaba de mi casa a Dover para poder estudiar. Sabes, la universidad de Dover no es muy buena como las que hay aquí en la ciudad pero al menos estudie hasta donde ellos pudieron pagarlo.

- Pero, tan solo tienes 21 años, ¿ y ya te graduaste?

- En verdad no, me quede en el sexto semestre, ellos ya no pudieron pagarme más los estudios, por eso he venido a la ciudad, para trabajar y juntar dinero para poderme pagar los estudios mas adelante.

- He tratado de hacer lo mismo que tu desde hace cuatro años y no he podido - ¿lo había pensado o lo había dicho?

- Pero tu estas solo, ¿no? Digo, pagas tú tus propios gastos, tu propio apartamento en Londres, no es fácil vivir aquí, la vida es cara, Hagrid me ha dicho que haz estado viéndotelas difícil porque a veces no te alcanza para lo que quieres hacer.

Harry la observó, ¿hasta donde podía saber ella de él? Tal vez Hagrid llevaba meses hablándole no solo sobre sus aventuras sino también de Harry y ella tenía información de más. Eso no le había agradado mucho.

- Escucha tengo que bajar. ¿Tomarás el tren de las 6:20 de regreso a casa? - preguntó la chica mientras que Harry acertaba con la cabeza - bien, entonces yo lo tomare a las 6: 30 para viajar juntos.

Ella le vio con el ceño fruncido, ahora que ella sabía tantas cosas sobre él, tal vez podía juzgarlo, creer que era un fracasado o demás.

- ¿Porque te bajas aquí? – le preguntó Harry, sabia que faltaba tres estaciones más para que los dos llegaran a su mismo destino.

- Porque tengo cosas que hacer primero – le respondió ella. Las puertas del tren se abrieron y ella se despidió con la mano – no te olvides de tomar el tren de las 6:20 para yo tomar el de las 6:30. – le gritó y luego se alejó.

Harry había salido a las 5:30 de la tarde, aun no tenían su auto listo como era viejo, le arreglaban una cosa y le salía otra, eso le molestaba porque estaba gastando dinero de más que en realidad no tenia para solucionar. Aquella tarde estuvo caminando para esperar tomar el tren de las 6:20 y acompañar a Ginny de regreso a su casa. No entendía porque estaba haciendo eso, pero viajar en aquel tren todas las mañanas y todas las tardes en compañía que aquella chica, le estaba resultando lo mejor del día. Tal vez se podía sentir identificado con ella porque ambos venían de una situación similar. Tomó el tren de las 6:20 y esperó que en dos paradas más ella subiera, la vio parada en la plataforma, aferrada con su bolso infantil, apretando la boca, parecía molesta, él la había reconocido por el gorro violeta. La puerta se abrió y ella entró, pero no parecía haberlo visto siquiera. Un joven castaño, de baja estatura la acompañaba.

Ella estaba de espaldas y se encaminó para tocarle la espalda y decirle que él ahí estaba. Pero una charla lo detuvo.

- Vamos Ginny, solo déjame te acompaño-

- Ya te he dicho que no Colin, basta, deja de seguirme – ella estaba molesta y de espalda, parecía estar buscando con la mirada a los siguientes vagones, todavía no se había percatado de que él estaba tras de ella.

- Por favor, lo que viste no era lo que parecía

- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué crees que vi, Colin? – la chica volteo a verlo, estaba furiosa, el joven se encogió cuando ella le miró de aquella forma que jamás le había visto a Harry – dime, ¿qué crees que vi?

- Solo trataba de ayudarme…

- Bien, entonces deberías de acompañar a Crawford a su casa y no a mi

- No entiendes Ginny, ella me ha estado acosando todo este tiempo, ella siempre ha estado…

- Mira, por favor Colin, ya no me interesa que sigas con esto, no quiero volver contigo, no me interesa saber que es lo que hay entre Crawford y tu, solo déjame sola…

- No lo haré – dijo aferrado el chico.

- ¿Quiere que grite? Sabes como te fue la última vez que trataste de hablar conmigo no te fue nada bien.

- Eres demasiado difícil – le dijo el joven, estaba encogido tras de ella - aun así yo te sigo amando.

- ¡Cállate! - le gritó y todo el vagón giró para verla a ella, enrojeció notoriamente y Ginny simplemente por vergüenza se movió al vagón vecino –

Harry la vio alejarse, no quiso acercarse a ella, aun no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, aquel joven parecía haber sido su novio o algo así. Tal vez le había llevado a aquel tren para causarle celos al chico, por eso lo buscaba, aun así le inquietaba demasiado quien era y si todavía había sido su novio. Algo se sujetó con fuerza en su estómago, algo que tal vez pudiesen ser celos, pero él se negó a aceptarlo. Se bajó en la estación adelantándose a que Ginny saliera, no supo porque pero la esperó fuera de éste. Toda la gente que había estado viajando con ellos y que se habían bajado en Brick Lane, se habían marchado. La oscuridad había llegado y Ginny no parecía salir de la estación. No sabia porque estaba esperándola, habían pasado diez minutos y ella no salía y el empezaba a preocuparse de que algo malo hubiese ocurrido, había visto que ella había salido del vagón junto con el chico, tal vez él se había propasado con ella. Le entró la preocupación y decidió volver a entrar para toparse de narices con Ginny, ella tiró un fuerte grito de susto dejando caer su bolsa.

- Lo siento, ¡lo siento! – se adelantó a decir el mientras ella recogía lo que llevaba adentro –

- Harry me haz asustado, creí que no había nadie ya – Ginny se levantó y miró confundida al moreno.

- Solo… - Harry pasó saliva – yo solo…

- ¿Ibas a algún lado? ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste a Brick Lane? Creí que me esperarías en el vagón. Me subí a las 6: 30, esperaba encontrarte.

- Salí temprano – mintió Harry, o mejor dicho no dijo la verdad completa

- Oh – ella parecía decepcionada – bien, yo acabo de llegar y…

- ¿El chico? - Harry se mordió la lengua, ¿por qué le preguntaba por el chico?, ella inmediatamente se mostró confundida –

- ¿Lo haz visto? – le preguntó, se giró para ver a sus espaldas y ver si Colin se había ido o si seguía ahí.

- Si – le dijo Harry tratando también de ver si el chico seguía en el pasillo para justificarse bien que lo había visto en la estación y no en el vagón - creí que te molestaba, no sabia que era tu novio

- No es mi novio, ya no más – le respondió Ginny, ella lucia confundida y para Harry tal vez triste

- Oh, yo, lo siento, ¿acabas de terminar con él? - se le hinchó el pecho, no sabia porque pero se sentía feliz de que aquel chico no fuera nada de ella, pero por otra parte tenia ganas de reclamarle porque no le había dicho que tenia novio –

- No, digo, si, fue hace tres semanas. Insiste en volver - le confesó ella

- ¿Piensas hacerlo? - Harry se volvió a morderse la lengua, se había arrepentido de preguntar eso porque ahora ella estaba sorprendida por la pregunta, aun así estaba deseando que le respondiera.

- Por su puesto que no - Harry pudo respirar – es un idiota, lo descubrí con la secretaria del piso seis en el cuarto de las fotocopias, se estaban besando, claro que no pienso volver con él

- Eso e s bueno, no deberías de dejar que nadie te engañe – le dijo Harry tratando de ser causal

Ginny le sonrió extrañada y empezó a caminar por la calle

- ¿Te quedaras ahí o vendrás a casa? – le preguntó la chica, Harry movió los pies de inmediato, le había gustado eso que ella acababa de preguntar "vendrás a casa" simplemente se encamino hacia donde estaba ella y empezó a platicar sobre como le había ido aquella vez en el trabajo.

Lo único malo de no tener auto era de que tenia que caminar sobre el frio de diciembre, lo bueno del todo era que no lo hacia solo. El mecánico le había dicho que tardaría un poco más el arreglo por una pieza que debía mandar pedir y Harry no puso objeción. Disfrutaba más que nunca de Ginny y de sus gorros de colores, de sus botas raras que podían causar risas y de su paraguas que decía que era de su amiga Luna, aquella chica que no conocía aun.

Se había sorprendido mucho cuando una mañana ella no se encontraba en la calle esperándolo para caminar juntos hacia la estación, Se atrevió a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana de estrellas del primer piso del edificio de enfrente (donde ella había dicho que era su cuarto) pero no se atrevió al final siquiera travesar los quince metros para ver a través de ella. Con sorpresa la chica había salido corriendo del edificio esperando que Harry no la hubiera dejado para marcharse.

Las charlas estaban resultando ser de lo mejor, ya no hablaban tanto de ellos, sino de las personas que viajaban con ellos día con día.

- Mira ese hombre, no se ha peinado, apuesto a que va de regreso a su casa, su esposa lo esperará con el garrote en mano.

- ¿Crees eso? Yo simplemente pienso que no se peino y que va a su trabajo

Los dos estaban viendo a un hombre de 45 años de edad con los cabellos despeinados que se encontraba a tres asientos de ellos-

- Mírale la cara, trae cara de resaca. Mírale el cabello, se nota que tan solo se peinó con las manos,

- Ey, su cabello esta bien - dijo Harry, Ginny volteo a verle a él y a su cabello (a Harry) y torció la boca cómicamente – ¿hablas por ti o por el hombre?

- ¿Criticas mi cabello? – preguntó Harry graciosamente -

- La verdad es que me gusta como esta, tiene un look de mírame-me-levante-y-no-me-peine-y-no-me-importa.

Harry empezó a reírse.

- Créeme que si llevaras puesto un traje con una camisa mal abrochada y ese peinado inmediatamente creería que pasaste la noche con una chica - Harry sonrió imaginándose la escena para él –

- Pero no es así, en verdad me levante y estuve media hora frente al espejo tratando de acoplarlo - le respondió sinceramente Harry

- Creo que tardas media hora en lograr ese look - Ginny volteó a verlo riéndole a él – dilo Harry, es tu look.

- Oh no, para nada,

- Me pregunto ¿cómo te verías llegando por la mañana a tu casa? Si ya tienes ese look, tal vez fuera…

Pero Harry la estaba observando incomodo, la miraba con insistencia como si ella se estuviese metiendo en un tema que no le importaba. Pero a la chica no le importó y siguió hablando

- En el tiempo que llego viviendo en Brick Lane, jamás te he visto llegar a las seis de la mañana – le dijo Ginny sonriendo –

- Bien, ¿eso es bueno o malo? – le preguntó Harry, el tema no parecía gustarle nada

- No lo se, dímelo tu, ¿por qué Harry no llega en las mañanas despeinado y desarreglado? ¿Será porque no sale? Nunca he visto salir una chica de tu departamento

- ¿Desde cuando me espías? – se sinceró Harry y Ginny pareció no solo enrojecerse de más se movió de su asiento encogiéndose como si hubiese sido descubierta –

- No te espío…

- Sabes varias cosas de mi, ¿qué tanto sabes?

- No se mucho. Te lo dije antes, tu pones tu auto frente a mi ventana, lo haz hecho los últimos seis meses, te veía subir y bajar cada mañana, sabía cuando era hora de marcharme cuando tu prendías el motor de tu auto.

- ¿Qué más sabes de mí?

- A veces Hagrid ha hecho comentarios, ¿sabes? Es viejo y jubilado, no tiene muchos temas de conversación.

- ¿Te conto de alguien? - Harry estaba tan molesto, el mismo no solía hablar de su vida privada con nadie, el hecho de que alguien más hablara no solo le molestaba, sino le enfurecía -

- No exactamente – le respondió Ginny – un día le pregunté que porque no respondías el saludo y él dijo que era porque una mujer te había dejado mal. Creí que era un chiste pero cuando te miraba y…

- Yo no me acuerdo de ti – le dijo Harry, enfadado, ¿hasta donde se había metido ella a su vida? –

- Bien sé que no soy la gran cosa – le dijo ella – tal vez no sea suficientemente alta, (mejor dicho, soy muy baja), tal vez no sea bonita ni nada de eso, como para que me recordaras, pero varias veces nos llegamos a encontrar en el pasillo de tu edificio y yo siempre fui cordial contigo. Tu nunca me devolviste el saludo.

- Créeme que hubiese recordado verte, nunca olvidaría esas botas tan feas que usas. Además, siento que haz estado fisgoneando desde hace mucho tiempo en mis cosas, desde que antes que te conociera siquiera…

- Te he dicho que ya nos habíamos visto pero tu…

- ¿No habrás descompuesto el auto, para que viajara contigo y…?

- ¿Me crees capaz? - Ginny se había parado, enrojecida de la furia - ¿crees que seria capaz de descomponer tu auto para poder encontrarme contigo todas las mañanas?

- Por supuesto que si, cada vez que te veo luces como si fuera a darte un premio, como esos perritos que entrenan y que tienen que darle un premio por cada cosa buena que hacen…

- ¿Me comparas con un perro?

- Vaya, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Qué te agrado? Si crees que por darme emparedados todas las mañanas y acompañarme en el vagón te invitare a salir, pues te equivocas, jamás saldría con alguien que lleve ese par de botas tan feas y que trate de ocultar un defecto con esos horripilantes gorros que usas…

Ginny pateó el piso, terminó por encaminarse hacia la puerta, el tren aun no se paraba, Harry estaba tan molesto con ella por inmiscuirse en sus cosas que no le importó que ella se fuera a bajar en una estación a mitad de viaje.

- Ya veo que me equivoque. Solías darme tristeza cada mañana, te mirabas tan desdichado que creí que lo único que te hacia falta era hacer amigos - ella levantó su rostro con orgullo - jamás toque tu auto y sabes que digo la verdad. Tal vez mi culpa ha sido ser amable contigo y creer que podíamos ser amigos.

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron, las últimas palabras de Ginny le habían herido de más. ¿"desdichado"? "¿triste?" ¿Él le había causado lastima? ¿Por qué le había hablado? Eso era lo más vil que había podido haber pasado, le había herido el orgullo a el más que nada.

La mañana siguiente ella no estaba en la calle, no la esperó, marchó camino a la estación y viajó solo, de regreso hizo lo mismo, sabia que ella se subiría a las 6:30 al tren, por lo que viajo media hora antes para no encontrarse con ella. El siguiente día fue igual, para sorpresa en el tren de regreso tampoco se la había encontrado. El tercer día después del a pelea, Harry empezaba a sentirse arrepentido de las palabras, ¿había sido verdad lo que la chica le había dicho?, él se miraba que daba lastima desde hace seis meses antes, simplemente el abandono de la única chica que él había querido, lo había hecho convertirse en un muerto viviente. Ahora comprendía que en esos días que él había estado viajando en metro, Ginny se había convertido en su única amiga desde casi siempre, él le había podido contar cosas que a nadie mas había podido contar, ambos conocían su origen humilde y también las dificultades que habían tenido que pasar. Vivian en una de las peores zonas de Londres y batallaban por llevar la vida día con día. De regreso del trabajo decidió tomar el tren de las 6:20, simplemente deseo podérsela encontrar, tal vez a ella ya se le hubiese pasado el enojo y volverían otra vez a hablar y tal vez podrían hacer algo juntos, algo de amigos, tal vez ir a tomar un café o ir al cine. O tal vez el la invitaría a cenar (con una cena con su famosa lasaña) y tendrían una platica amena como a él le gustaba.

Estuvo ansioso y nervioso sin saberlo, se asomó por la ventana en la estación que Ginny solía abordar, la vio parada esperando que las puertas se abrieran, reconoció su viejo abrigo gris y traía su gorro y bufanda rojos que tanto le gustaba a el vérselas puesta porque resaltaban su piel blanca. Sintió como su estómago golpeo con fuerza al verla y la vio entrar al vagón vecino entre la multitud. Harry se paró para cambiar de vagón donde ella estaba, simplemente se sentaría a su lado y trataría de disculparse. Nunca se había disculpado de corazón con alguien, seria la primera vez, tal vez por eso él estaba tan nervioso…

Se detuvo justo entrando al vagón. Ginny había tomado asiento y no iba sola, a un lado de ella estaba Colin, le estaba tomando de la mano, Enfureció y sin siquiera pensarlo se dio la media vuelta y dejó el vagón sin dejarse ver. No comprendía porque estaba tan molesto, Ginny le había mentido, le había dicho que no volvería con ese tal Colin, pero ahora ella estaba con él. No era una buena mujer, se repetía una y otra vez, no era buena chica.

Cuando el tren paró en Brick Lane, Harry esperó que todos salieran, entre ellos la pareja quien estaban en el andén despidiéndose, el chico se acercó a Ginny para besarla, cuando Harry pasó por su lado moviendo con fuerza el hombro de Ginny. Ella giró para ver quien la había golpeado y pudo ver a Harry, su rostro se trono preocupado y ansioso.

- ¡Harry! - supo que ella lo llamaba, pero estaba tan enojado que siguió paso adelante sin importarle nada más, eso sí, tenía el orgullo herido.

No sabia porque estaba tan molesto, había algo dentro de él que gritaba se enojaba como nunca antes, quería golpear al chico, sabia que si lo haría, lo tumbaría porque era más bajo que él. Quería destrozarlo, por estar con ella. No podía entender porque se sentía así, no podía creer que sintiera celos de un jovencillo. Se preguntó porque Ginny le causaba ese sentimiento de celos. Se obligó a creer que era porque ella era una chiquilla tonta que creía que estaba tras de él, se convenció que él no sentía nada por ella y que aquellos celos se debían más al orgullo masculino el que lo golpeaba. Siguió dando pasos firmes para llegar, Ginny iba tal vez a treinta metros detrás de él, podía escuchar sus fuertes pisadas sobre el asfalto tratando de llegar hacia donde estaba él. Pero más rápido caminaba la chica, más rápido él lo hacia, pudo sentirse triunfante cuando llegó a su apartamento y se encerró de inmediato. Fingió haber estado tomando un baño para no abrir la puerta cuando esta era golpeada fuertemente varias veces, simplemente presentía que era ella quien tocaba y quería decirle que en verdad Colin no era nadie para ella y que en verdad le gustaba Harry y deseaba salir con él. Aquella historia que él mismo se inventaba en la cabeza, no sabia porque pero le emocionaba saber que al menos a Ginny, le quería más que un simple amigo.

A la mañana siguiente Hagrid le esperó parado en la puerta de su apartamento.

- Anoche te vi pasar como si te estuviera llevando el mismísimo demonio, vine a saludarte, estuve tocando la puerta por bastante tiempo y luego escuche la ducha abrir. ¿No me escuchabas o no querías hablar conmigo?

Harry se quedó callado, estaba avergonzado, había imaginado que Ginny había sido quien había golpeado su puerta.

- No, es solo que anoche andaba algo torpe, lo siento Hagrid, no te escuche.

Aquella mañana Ginny no se había encontrado tampoco en la calle. Esa misma tarde le habían entregado su auto y ya no tendría que volver a viajar en metro. Una parte de él se mostró contento y agradecido y entonces dejó de tomar el metro. Dejó también de colocar su auto frente a la ventana de Ginny y dejó de verla a ella cada mañana antes de marcharse al trabajo, simplemente creyó que era lo mejor, mantenerla a ella alejada seria lo justo, no era bueno romperle el corazón como a él ya se lo habían hecho, alejarla seria lo mejor, se había repetido una y otra vez tratando de convérsese que estaba haciendo lo correcto.


	2. Capitulo II

Notas previas: Muchísimas gracias a cada uno que se dio el tiempo de escribirme un review comentándome que le había gustado el inicio de esta historia, eso me impulsó a seguir escribiendo más de lo que hasta hace diez días atrás era un proyecto que no sabía si debía o no continuar, al menos tengo una idea que ha sido de su agrado y que por lo consiguiente puedo continuar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAMINO A BRICK LANE<strong>_

_**PRIMERA PARTE**_

_**La chica de los gorros de colores**_

Capitulo II

Cho Chang era una de las tantas secretarias del Scotland Yard, tenía trabajando desde más de seis años para dicha institución. Desde que Harry la había visto una mañana de primavera, se había enamorado de ella, era una chica alta esbelta, asiática, con la piel como de leche y ojos elegantes rasgados. El para Cho Chang, no era más que un simple e insignificante mensajero que llevaba la correspondencia dentro de la oficina, mas sin embargo, ella lo había notado, más de una vez había lo había confesado entre sus compañeras de trabajo, "Harry me simpatiza", fue justo una tarde, que Harry le había llevado la correspondencia, entonces Cho, se atrevió a coquetearle y Harry no paró de fantasear con ella durante semanas. Aun así, Harry se sentía desconfiado ante siquiera poderse acercar a ella para invitarle un café. Parte de sus ilusiones fueron matadas cuando Cho Chang comenzó a salir con un agente de alto rango, un joven y apuesto de nombre Cedric Diggory justo seis meses antes de ser asesinado en un enfrentamiento entre pandillas en Tottenham. Se vio de inmediato afligida por varios meses, toda la oficina sabía que para Cho, Cedric había sido un muy buen partido, sobretodo porque ella había estado emocionada porque de alguna forma ella subiría de status económico. Al final, la muerte de Cedric, aparte de darle un golpe a su economía, le había traído una fuerte depresión a causa de la muerte del joven.

Harry llegó en un momento de soledad para ella. Cho simplemente tuvo que dejar la casa donde vivía con Cedric y volver a la vieja zona del centro de Soho donde su papá tenía un bar. Le molestaba decir eso, no quería que nadie se enterara de aquello. Aun así Harry lo sabía, él la había descubierto en una ocasión en la que ella le había pedido acompañarla, la siguió de más y descubrió que vivía arriba de un viejo y sucio bar de jazz. Aun así el no dijo nada, simplemente continuó saliendo con ella después del trabajo. Ella le había pedido que no dijera nada, que mantuviera su relación en silencio, por prudencia más que por otra cuestión.

La relación funcionó de esa forma por seis largos meses. Harry empezó a gastar los ahorros que había guardado hasta ese momento, se compró un viejo Ford Focus para poderla llevar todos los días a casa y sacarla de la ciudad, había tirado el viejo colchón enmohecido que había comprando de segunda mano cuando los Dursley´s lo habían corrido, por uno nuevo (aunque no tan moderno ni tan cómodo), también sabanas nuevas oscuras y trató de embellecer su apartamento, tratando de que mínimo tuviera ese ambiente hogareño que nunca había tenido en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el. Aun así, jamás logró que Cho se quedara una sola noche a dormir con él, descubrió con el tiempo que él se encontraba fascinado por tener algo que jamás antes había tenido, algo que se asemejaba a una relación, aunque nadie lo supiera.

De cierta forma, Harry se encontraba tremendamente ilusionado, aunque tuviese que gastar más dinero de lo que ganaba con su sueldo como mensajero. El dinero se iba con facilidad en el pago de cuentas de cenas, cine y en pequeños obsequios para ella. Se había olvidado por un largo tiempo que la finalidad de aquel dinero era para entrar a la academia y empezó a ver a Cho como su prioridad principal. En cambio, ella le daba mimos y momentos de placer en dos ocasiones entre semana. Los fines de semana, la asiática se dedicaba a trabajar para su padre en aquel viejo bar de jazz.

Curiosamente Harry comenzó a frecuentar aquel bar de Soho, aunque no acostumbraba a beber más de una cerveza, rara vez se le veía bebiendo más de una botella en una sola noche, la conservaba mientras escuchaba al grupo de jazz y al mismo tiempo su mirada era dirigida hacia la asiática quien atendía la barra del bar mientras que en alguna ocasión volteaba para dirigirle una mirada a él. Aquellas noches terminaban cuando al final de la jornada ella lo llevaba al depósito de bebidas de la parte trasera del local y le regalaba una fuerte sesión de besos y caricias para que Harry se fuera más tranquilo, con aquella pequeña dosis de amor dado por la asiática.

Su vida parecía que estaba siendo establecida emocionalmente. Aunque en realidad deseaba poder pasear con ella de la mano sin importar nada, todavía no se sentía seguro de hacerlo, Cho no le regalaba ese placer de presentarlo como "novio" y seguía utilizando el titulo de "amigo" para referirse a él.

Pero luego una mañana, en primavera, mientras que George Parker, agente judicial festejaba que le habían nombrado Jefe del Departamento para la ciudad de Reading escuchó otra noticia, no se iría solo a dicha ciudad, se llevaría a su secretaria Cho Chang con quien empezaba una relación desde hace pocas semanas.

Harry no pudo decir nada, vomitó toda la comida y bebida en los baños de la Scotland Yard. No se había despedido de él, no le había dicho absolutamente nada, ahora parecía comprender porque ella no deseaba que le vieran juntos. La miró despedirse de todas las chicas de la oficina y a él ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

Entre sus cosas Harry descubrió una carta a puño y letra de Cho:

**_Querido Harry:_**

_Sé que te he roto el corazón esta mañana, pero debes de comprender que de amor no se vive. El trabajo de secretaria a mi no me basta para salir adelante, necesito a un hombre que tenga buen trabajo y sobretodo que tenga ambiciones y tu Harry, ni tienes buen trabajo ni ambiciones. Te amo como pude haber amado a Cedric, pero no puedo hacer vida contigo, no cuando lo único que me espera a tu lado es un viejo, sucio y frio cuarto en Brick Lane. Mi amor no llega a tanto, perdóname por la decisión que acabo de tomar._

_Con amor. Cho._

Aquello lo había devastado, ahora se encontraba solo, sin dinero y con el corazón roto. Aquel había sido el peor sentimiento del mundo, la carta simplemente lo había acabado de matar, le había dado el tiro de gracia en su autoestima y orgullo con fuerza, se sentía tan culpable de no poder siquiera salir adelante por sí solo. Cho lo había dejado porque era un fracasado, sin duda alguna él no tenía nada que brindarle a ella y ella se había percatado de eso, por eso mismo, había huido con George Parker, tal vez era lo mejor, que ella se alejara de él, porque sino la hundiría a ella en aquella miseria de donde él no podía salir.

Hagrid se dio cuenta de aquello, eso ya había ocurrido en el mes de abril, ahora él ya se sentía más seguro, tenía más futuro en su trabajo. Gordon Schummer le había ofrecido un puesto como asistente a agente judicial, por lo que le dio esperanzas para crecer dentro de Scotland Yard. Sería una paga mayor y un inicio a su carrera como agente judicial, lo que él quería ser, al menos no era tan fracasado.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Ginny, en más de una ocasión había estado apunto de tocar la puerta de su apartamento para preguntar si ella se encontraba bien, tenia ansiedad por saber de ella, pero supuso que si algo malo le hubiese pasado, él ya se hubiera enterado; creyó que ahora ella estaba mejor, sobretodo ahora que había vuelto con su novio Colin (el idiota de la cara de duende), ya ahora no lo necesitaba. En una mañana la había visto salir corriendo de su apartamento para la estación del metro con un gorro color anaranjado, sintió como si se estuviese perdiendo de algo. En otra tarde vio a Ginny llegar sola a las nueve y media, traía la cara congelada por las bajas temperaturas y parecía enferma. Se acercó a Hagrid para saber que era lo que le ocurría a la chica y el solo respondió:<p>

— ¿desde cuanto tanto interés tienes por esa niña? ¿No me digas que ahora te importa?

— No – se apresuró a responder Harry - es solo que no he sabido de ella, no desde que tengo el auto reparado

— Pues deberías de mínimo a ir a saludarla, esa chica necesita de amistad

— Ella ya tiene suficiente amistad con ese tal Colin que no la deja - Hagrid lo vio con el rabillo del ojo, Harry se había dado cuenta que había utilizado un tono rencoroso en su voz

— Deberías de ir a verla - volvió a sugerir Hagrid - hablo en serio, no ha venido a verme.

Harry simplemente se quedó callado observando a Hagrid, tendría que buscar una opción para verla. Entonces al día siguiente fingió que una llanta del auto había amanecido ponchada, aunque el mismo, le había sacado el aire (para poder justificar ante los vecinos que en ese momento salían de sus casas al trabajo), y así tomar el metro. Esa mañana, esperó a Ginny en la calle, pero al percatarse de que ella no salía, simplemente continuo con su camino andando (ya que no podía usar su auto) se vio obligado a tomar el tren. Se encontró con una chica rubia de grandes ojos que lo miraban con insistencia.

Harry simplemente estaba decepcionado, pero aun podía esperarla en la tarde, la esperaría a que subiera al vagón a las 6:30 en Charing Cross, pero luego recordó que lo más seguro era que su novio Colin la acompañara de regreso a casa, entonces sintió como si le hubiesen pegado demasiado fuerte en el estómago.

- Luces enfermo - le dijo la joven rubia que estaba sentada frente a él. Harry se sorprendió que aquella chica le dirigiera la palabra

- ¿A quién le hablas? – le preguntó la chica, quien puso expresión de sorpresa

- A ti Harry – le respondió, sabia su nombre. La chica seguía conservando la expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos, se preguntó si la chica estaba exagerando o tenía alguna parálisis facial – Soy Luna, amiga de Ginny, vivo con ella y con Neville.

- Ya veo – Harry supo que era el momento para preguntarle sobre Ginny, pero no quiso verse demasiado ansioso, así que fingió que el letrero de cigarros era más interesante que ella.

- No la veras más en esta línea del metro - le dijo Luna después de un largo momento de silencio. Harry se giró para ver a Luna, definitivamente siempre tendría esa expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

- ¿De qué hablas? - fingió no tener interés por el tema, aunque se percató de que solo se había quedado en el intento, porque entonces la rubia respondió:

- De Ginny, te haz subido al tren para verla a ella, ¿no es así?

Harry comenzó a reír falsamente, no era tan obvio, ¿Qué le hacía llegar a esa conclusión la chica?

- Por supuesto que no es así. Este tren me lleva a mi trabajo – se justificó Harry

- Te vi sacándole el aire a la llanta de tu auto esta mañana - le dijo Luna como si estuviese hablando del clima -

- Yo… no le estaba sacando el aire – mintió Harry molesto – solo estaba comprobando que tan baja estaba la llanta

- Bien, ahora entiendo porque maldecías tanto, tocaste la llanta hasta que esta soltó todo el aire y se bajó de nivel – dijo luna. Harry no quiso seguir hablando más con ella, estaba ofendido porque había sido descubierto, se giró para no verla, pero ella siguió hablando – aun así no la veras más.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Harry exasperado

- De Ginny por supuesto - respondió Luna – ella no tomará mas esta línea, la han cambiado en el trabajo, además que consiguió otro empleo de medio tiempo

- Bien - dijo Harry tratando de no mostrar interés. No la vería más, estaba decepcionado, aun así él no se aventuraría a salir a buscarla a su trabajo, ya había sido suficiente el ser descubierto y humillado por haber dañando su propio auto para poner de pretexto el viaje que había hecho en tren y así poderse encontrar con ella.

- Supongo que ha de estar bien

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Luna

- Ginny, ¿de quien estábamos hablando?

- Oh, creí que hablabas de Hagrid - dijo Luna mientras parecía ver por las ventanas - ¿no fue con quien acudiste para saber e Ginny?

- Por dios, ¿como lo sabes eso? - para Harry había sido el colmo de los colmos, que hasta ella se hubiese percatado de eso.

- No te asustes, solo te escuche hablarlo con Hagrid cuando iba llegando a su apartamento, no quise interrumpir así que jamás llamé a la puerta. Descuida - le concluyó Luna mientras se paraba de su asiento y sujetaba su bolso - no le diré nada a Ginny, ella no sabe esto, aun así, creo que deberías de saber que ella no esta con Colin, nunca volvió con él.

- Bien, gracias - dijo Harry luchando por no mostrar importancia, no sabía porque por dentro era como si el estuviese bailando conga, estaba luchando por no sonreír y más ahora que Luna le miraba insistente. Cuando ella ya se había marchado, Harry pudo relajar los músculos de su cara y simplemente una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Aquella mañana, supo que había tenido una buena noticia, aunque no la había visto a ella, Luna terminó de confirmarle que Ginny no estaba con Colin (cara-de-duende), Ginny estaba sola, y eso significaba que tal vez a ella todavía le seguía gustando Harry, podía resultar tonto pero era muy halagador que una chica con ella, se fijara de él, de aquel otro sentimiento que él estaba sintiendo, no quiso cuestionarse porque aquella sensación de su estómago persistía con alegría por la soltería confirmada de su vecina.

Pero eso no había sido lo mejor del día, sino recibir aquella noticia que lo había dejado con un sentimiento entre eufórico y coraje. Cuando entró aquella mañana a los edificios del Scotland Yard, le dieron la noticia de que Cho había vuelto, ella giró para mirarlo aquel primer día de trabajo como asistente, la vio ocupando su viejo escritorio. Se le fue el aire y casi se le quería salir el corazón cuando descubrió que la llegada de Cho, era para quedarse.

- ¿Como la vez, Harry? Se acuesta con George Parker para subir un escalón más en el trabajo, se la lleva a Reading para trabajar juntos y ahora ella regresa sola a Londres, esa chica no aprende que en el trabajo no se escala acostándose con los jefes sino trabajando arduamente - le dijo Mimmy Benneth mientras preparaba el café.

La idea de volver a buscar a Ginny había desaparecido cuando volvió Cho Chang. Ella y su largo cabello negro liso y bien peinado, de sus ojos rasgados y esa sonrisa que tenia. Sin duda alguna el hecho de saber que ella ya no estaba acompañada de George le emocionaba de más y le daba esperanzas a que tal vez se diera algo entre ellos dos de nuevo, pero entonces, Cho ya llevaba tres días en la oficina y ni siquiera se habían hablado. Al día siguiente, ella subió al elevador junto con Harry, mientras que ella estaba dentro de aquel sofocante lugar que inundaba su perfume, se dirigió a el:

- Hola Harry – le dijo Cho, el solo volteó a verla ligeramente y saludó con la cabeza, se dedicó a ver como el elevador subía piso a piso, con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho como un tambor.

Ese había sido la única vez que ella le había hablado y había bastado para simplemente quitarle cualquier protección anti ex novia que llevara encima.

La seguía queriendo y seguía enamorado de ella al parecer, todavía le resultaba sumamente atractiva y ahora que él tenía el puesto como asistente, tal vez ella pudiese voltear hacia abajo y continuar lo que habían empezado alguna vez.

O igual, si ella había regresado y George Parker no, tal vez ellos dos continuaban en una relación a larga distancia, al final de cuentas, Reading no estaba tan lejos, ellos podrían ir y venir entre semana, "concluía Harry" era la única forma en que podía matar sus esperanzas y tratar de poner sus pies sobre el suelo. Pero entonces, aquella mañana mientras estaba en Starbucks de la esquina, comprando un café para su jefe, una delicada mano le tocó la espalda.

Era ella, estaba tímida y encogida en si misma, con la mirada suplicante y arrepentida.

- Hola - saludo ella

- Hola- y Harry se hizo a un lado para poder seguir su paso. Su estómago le dio una mala jugada y todo su cuerpo se sacudió en respuesta a eso. Casi tiraba uno de los vasos de café que traía en mano.

- Espera un momento, Harry – dijo ella, parpadeo varias veces y se acercó con cautela – escucha, tengo que pedirte una disculpa, sé que hice mal por irme con George sin siquiera haber terminado contigo…

- No hacia falta Cho, eso de terminar – Harry tragó saliva, miró hacia el suelo, no quería verla a la cara, no cuando ella le hablaba - , pues bien no había nada que terminar. Me costó trabajo entenderlo pero al fina lo hice.

- No digas eso, Harry lo que teníamos era demasiado fuerte…

- Por mi parte, ahora te pido que me des oportunidad de marcharme. Tengo que llevar esto – y mostró los vasos de café que llevaba en ambas manos, tenía esa ansiedad de salir huyendo lo más pronto posible -

- Sé que te subieron de puesto, eso es bueno – comentó Cho – me alegra tanto que se den cuenta la clase de chico que en realidad eres

- Si, es buen puesto y sé que pagan más que a las secretarias también - le confirmó Harry, estaba molesto aunque no podía evitar sentir todo el resplandor que ella estaba utilizando para llamar su atención, sabia que si se quedaba un rato más ella le terminaría por convencerlo, así que siguió su camino

- ¡Volví por ti! - gritó ella haciendo que Harry se detuviera derramando un poco de café - lo hice porque no resistí vivir sin ti

Ella se hacia acercado tras de él, Harry podía sentir su respiración tras su nuca, pero aun así, evitó voltear, su respiración estaba agitada y la simple idea de que Cho le seguía queriendo, lograba que él comenzara a temblar ligeramente.

- Te juro que no había noche que me imaginara que tu irías por mi y me traerías de nuevo a Londres… deseaba que así fuera.

- ¿Y tu sueño no termino cuando se convirtió en una pesadilla por ser parte de una vieja, fea y mohosa habitación en Brick Lane? – salió de la boca de Harry en automático.

- No digas eso Harry, me haces ver como si mi interés solo fuera lo material – Harry se había girado y la tenía cara a cara – te he dicho que he cambiado, no quiero estar con nadie más que no sea contigo - ella comenzó a llorar - … y no me importa donde vivas ni quien seas.

La gente siguió caminando alrededor suyo. Ella estaba llorando y Harry sentía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Le ofreció una de las servilletas que traía junto con el café y dejó que ella lo acompañara a su lado hasta llegar al edificio del Scotland Yard.

Podía sentir que le iba mejor cuando recibió su primer cheque como asistente, era el doble de lo que ganaba en quince días. Se sentía rico, así que había ido a Tesco (mercado) que se encontraba a cuarto kilómetro de su apartamento y había decidido que se prepararía un gran filete acompañado de una botella de vino tinto. Estaba entre escoger un rioga o un cabernet (desconocía de vinos) cuando miró a una chica más que conocida.

— Hola Harry - escuchó Harry mientras volteaba a ver a Luna demasiado sonriente, ella todavía tenía esa expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

— Hola luna ¿Cómo haz estado?

— Bien, creí que no tardaría tanto tiempo en verte – le respondió Luna mientras miraba la canasta de los artículos de Harry. A comparación de Harry ella llevaba leche, huevos y papel higiénico

— En verdad he tenido trabajo, de sobra – le respondió Harry – ¿sabes cual seria perfecto para la carne? ¿Un rioja o un cabernet? – preguntó Harry refiriéndose a los vinos

— En verdad no se cual pueda resultar mejor….

— Tal vez deberíamos de llevar papel de otra marca, sale más económico - Harry se giró para ver mejor, era Ginny quien hablaba, había llegado con un paquete gigante de papel higiénico, en cuanto vio a Harry, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

— Hola – saludo Harry sonriente. La verdad era que tenia ganas de verla, sintió como un jubilo que le invadía todo su cuerpo al verla. Se miraba delgada y traía un gorro color azul-verde que hacia juego con su bufanda

— Ah hola – respondió Ginny y echó el papel al carrito, trató de ignorarlo pero Harry no pudo evitar mirar que ya no traía aquellas botas cafés con rosas que solía llevar, sino unas negras, muy lindas

— Te haz desecho de esas horrorosas botas - le dijo Harry con expresión de sorpresa sonando más cómico que burlesco. La chica se giró para verlo echando fuego por los ojos –

— No – respondió Ginny, - no ha sido así. – pero Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse enojada. Harry recordó que había sido el factor principal por la cual él se había negado en invitarla a salir, así que empezó a suponer que tal vez ella se había deshecho de ellas solo para…

— En verdad solo las cambiamos - respondió Luna interrumpiendo sonriendo. Harry bajó su mirada y ella llevaba las botas cafés con rosas alegremente – creo que me van mejor a mi

— Sin duda alguna - respondió Harry, levantó la vista para ver a Ginny, ella se miraba bastante linda, aunque más delgada, podía notarlo, con aquel brillo de ingenuidad; ella luchaba por no verlo a la cara. Seguía molesta con él al parecer.

— Bien Harry, debemos de irnos, pronto serán las siete y es la hora en que suelen salir los espíritus a pasear, debemos de llegar a casa antes que se nos pegue uno - concluyó Luna y echó el carrito a andar, tras ella iba Ginny, simplemente la siguió

— Nos vemos chicas, adiós Ginny – se despidió Harry. Simplemente la vio retirarse, se sintió triste por no ir tras ella para volver a hablar como antes, ser amigos, sabia que si ella quisiera, siquiera hablar con él, ellos volverían a ser amigos y tal vez un día el pudiese invitarla al cine o a cenar, como amigos, tal vez si ella dejara de enrojecer frente a él. Algo tenía claro, él no quería salir con una chiquilla, no cuando estaba Cho Chang, aunque Ginny era la excepción.

* * *

><p>Se había sorprendido cuando un día Cho había llegado por detrás y le había besado sin pudor alguno a la hora de despedirse. Había temblado después de eso, había dejado que ella hiciera eso porque simplemente lo había agarrado desprevenido, no quería hacerle daño, así que le había respondido el beso, además lo deseaba. La navidad se acercaba y la cena previa a la navidad del trabajo estaba apunto de darse. Harry ahora tenía más amistades con la gente de su trabajo, se había dado la confianza de poder hablar con todos y conocerlos más. Cho lo había arrinconado otra vez antes de que él pudiera subirse al coche.<p>

— Ve a la fiesta este año – le dijo antes de que él pudiera respirar, el aire estaba inundado de su perfume - y te juro que no te arrepentirás.

Harry no pudo decir nada, simplemente se quedó callado. Ella sonrió y simplemente le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

— Este es un pequeño adelanto - le coqueteó y se alejó agitando la mano.

Harry tuvo eso para entender todo, sabría como terminaría la noche, ya antes había vivido eso, no perdería la oportunidad otra vez de intentarlo con ella, no ahora que su vida estaba empezando a mejorar, justo ahora que tenía un mejor puesto, era cuando podía comprobarle a ella que él era un hombre responsable y capaz de mantener una relación con ella.

Puso en marcha de inmediato el auto, por primera vez el instinto navideño le había brotado del pecho, más imaginando que tal vez ellos dos pasarían esta navidad juntos. Pasó por la calle Oxford Street donde había una tienda de ropa muy famosa con diseños modernos pero muy económicos, buscó estacionamiento y entró a aquel edificio que era iluminado por un gran letrero blanco con letras rojas indicando el nombre la tienda "H&M", pudo conseguir un saco color negro, junto con unos pantalones que parecían también muy modernos, había gastado un total de 140 libras, el Harry de antes jamás se hubiese dado esos gustos, hubiese guardado el dinero para la academia o para pagar los gastos de la casa, pero el necesitaba un saco para poder asistir a la fiesta anual del Scotland Yard y estar presentable para ella.

La fiesta navideña estaba resultado todo un fiasco, eso si, las chicas que trabajaban en su departamento se habían acercado con el alabándolo por lo guapo que se miraba. Martha Robinson le había guiñado el ojo y le había incitado que quería que la sacara a bailar, pero él lo único que quería ver era a Cho. Cuando la encontró estaba sentada en la mesa de los altos directivos del Scotland Yard, miró sorprendido que entre ellos estaba George Parker, sintió como si una mula le hubiese golpeado en el estómago, para el colmo, ella traía un vestido azul añil de satén, muy sexy, pegado al cuerpo, con su cabello negro suelto haciéndole juego a la perfección. Se sentó en el fondo del salón de baile y bebió cualquier bebida que le pusieran en frente.

Después de la cena y cuando comenzaron a irse los invitados, justo a la 1:30 a.m., Cho se acercó a la mesa donde él estaba, sin más preámbulos, entre la oscuridad y la risa de los empleados borrachos, ella lo besó, lo tomó de la mano y le pidió que la llevara a su apartamento, a aquel sucio y feo cuarto donde él vivía en Brick Lane.

No lo dijo dos veces, los dos desaparecieron de la fiesta, Harry y Cho viajaron hacia Brick Lane a mitad de la madrugada entre besos y caricias. Aquella noche Harry temió prender la luz de su apartamento, temía que ella se fuese a sentirse incomoda y se quisiera marchar, simplemente entre la oscuridad y entre besos la llevó a su alcoba. Se había sentido deleitado y por fin recompensado después de tanto tiempo, la había estado deseando desde toda la noche y desde tiempo atrás; creía que era como volver al cielo, con su perfume en su nariz y su cuerpo desnudo recostado en su cama sin pudor algún, él hundió sus caderas sobre las de ellas, se sintió aliviado cuando ya hacia dentro de ella. Frustrado ente el vaivén de sus caderas porque deseaba que ella le dijera algo, un susurro, una señal de placer por parte de la asiática, siempre sumisa, callada, no solía decir nada, se aislaba y él se frustraba entre besos y caricias queriendo descifrar si estaba o no haciendo lo correcto para darle placer. Solo lo supo hasta el final, cuando ella se estremeció ligeramente entre sus brazos, entonces ella se giró y le dio la espalda sin importarle siquiera si él había logrado su orgasmo o no. Se quedó ligeramente decepcionado, respirando agitado a un lado de ella, al menos tenia claro algo, aquella noche ella se quedaría en casa.

Harry despertó a las seis de la mañana, descubrió a Cho fuera de la cama poniéndose su ropa despacio, como si buscara no despertarlo, se giró a verla, ella tenia esa expresión en el rostro que el tanto conocía, ella se iría y Harry se quedaría preguntando si algún día volvería.

— ¿Qué haces? - preguntó todavía somnoliento - vuelve a la cama

— No Harry, no puedo – le dijo ella, Harry había hecho las cobijas a un lado para dejar que ella se incorporara pero ella se encontraba parada a un costado de la cama poniéndose sus aretes –

— ¿Que sucede? son las seis de la mañana, todavía podemos dormir un poco más…

— Harry, este cuartucho esta helado, no se como puedes dormir aquí, ¿acaso no tienes calefacción?

— Se ha roto – respondió Harry, eso era verdad, desde el invierno pasado se había descompuesto y no se había molestado en arreglarlo, en primera porque antes no había tenido dinero para solucionarlo y en segunda, había gastado el dinero de la reparación en el saco y pantalón que se había puesto la noche anterior - pero si vienes a la cama seguro que…

— Harry, ¡basta!, no puedo quedarme - le dijo ella, estaba molesta, se ponía su abrigo con fuerza – debo de irme, no debo de dejar que nadie me vea aquí

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? creí que las cosas cambiarían después de hoy… - Harry se había incorporado, sintió el frio del suelo en sus pies y supo que era verdad, su habitación estaba como un témpano de hielo, busco sus zapatos para ponérselos

— Hoy fue solo sexo – concluyó Cho, - Harry el sexo contigo es fabuloso, tengo que confesártelo, me fascina como lo haces, siempre me complaces sin que yo tenga que estimularte o hacerte cosas desagradables primero, no me veo obligada a tener que hacerte cosas para que tu me complazcas, por eso siempre vuelvo.

Harry se frustró al escuchar eso, había sido un comentario bastante egoísta por parte de Cho, la miró y simplemente comenzó a buscar las llaves para llevarla a su casa.

— Deja me cambio, te llevaré a tu casa - Se puso el pantalón y la camisa de la noche anterior, no sabia porque pero también se había puesto el saco, había sido lo primero que había agarrado y miró a Cho parada en una esquina como si tratara de no tocar nada de lo que Harry tenía en su habitación.

— ¿Estas lista? Le preguntó el mientras se ponía sus anteojos

— Desde anoche. Tengo que confesar que no dormí porque creí que podría salir un ratón de la pared - sonrió Cho , eso había sido el colmo de las cosas

— ¿Sabes? Soy desordenado pero no sucio, no hay ratones en mi casa

— Pero en la casa de los vecinos puede que si

— Era la tubería del baño de la vecina lo que sonaba, cada mañana a las 5:30 a.m. se escucha cuando ingresan a la ducha – concluyó Harry mientras le abría la puerta para que ella saliera –

— Jamás podría acostumbrarme a todo esto – le soltó simplemente Cho, Harry sintió una pesadez en su estomago, era verdad, Cho solo había querido tener sexo con él y ya, no estaba siquiera en sus prioridades para tener una relación con él, mucho menos para un futuro matrimonio, a ella no le gustaba simplemente donde y como vivía, Harry sabia que su casa era un desastre pero estaba seguro que si la arreglara más seguido la casa se miraría linda, él ya lo había hecho antes y había resultado. Le miró decepcionado, siguió sus pasos para llegar hacia donde estaba el auto, se sorprendió al ver donde lo había dejando en la madrugada. El coche estaba estacionado frente la ventana de estrellas, la misma que pertenecía a la habitación de Ginny, se sintió peor y no supo porque.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, todavía estaba oscuro y Ginny tenía la cortina de la ventana corrida, la luz de adentro encendida, él podía ver todo lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación de Ginny perfectamente. Ginny se había incorporado de la cama y se había asomado por esta para ver que era lo que ocurría en ese momento. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los suyos causando chispas, lo vio con decepción, sorprendida y con la boca abierta mientras al mismo tiempo también miraba a Cho y su vestido de satén azul que se dejaba ver por debajo del abrigo.

— ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó Cho cuando vio a Harry detenido en medio de la calle. La asiática no comprendía nada al principio pero bastó ver el rostro de Harry y seguir la mirada del moreno, para percatarse, Cho sencillamente vio que también había alguien tras la ventana, una chica, podía verle los ojos brillar con intensidad posiblemente por las lágrimas – Harry, te estoy esperando…

— Si, - dijo Harry saliendo del trance, sabían bien que eso le rompería el corazón a Ginny, pero ¿por qué le importaba tanto eso?

— ¿No me digas que ella es tu enamorada? – se burló Cho - clásico Cliché, la niña de dieciséis años se enamora del vecino guapo que no le hace caso.

— ¡Cállate Cho! – levantó la voz Harry, se había dado cuenta que Neville, el primo de Ginny estaba afuera sacando la basura que una hora más tarde el camión recolector recogería -

— Esto si seria divertido ver, creo que me vio, ¿viste? Creo que le rompimos el corazón, Ay ¡ternurita!

— ¿Puedes callarte y subir al auto? - preguntó Harry tratándose de controlar

— Debería de recomendarle que no se fijara en ti, aunque ella seria feliz viviendo en aquella pocilga que le dices casa, seguro que eso le terminaría de arruinar la vida.

— ¡Basta! ¿por qué insistes con lo mismo? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te desagrada? – le preguntó Harry, él estaba del otro lado del auto, tratando de ingresar, mientras Cho estaba aun parada, sonriéndole con sarcasmo, estaba frustrada igual que él, apenas se alejó de la puerta ella mientras seguía sonriendo.

— Estoy molesta, fastidiada contigo, no se que demonios crees que soy

— No te entiendo - se expresó más que frustrado Harry ,ella comenzó a llorar

— Deberías de hacerlo, sabes ¿Por qué, Harry? Estoy enamorada de ti, pero hoy me acabo de dar cuenta que no puedo estar contigo, no es justo que yo viva así como tu lo haces. Creí que cuando te dejé, tu volverías a trabajar y tratarías de ganar el dinero suficiente para darme lo que yo realmente me merezco, mínimo una cama decente y un colchón bueno y nuevo, no uno que haya sido sacado del bote de basura como en donde me acostaste anoche.

Harry trató de controlarse sin obtener éxito, ella estaba llorando y gritando ahora en medio de la calle, los vecinos no tardarían en despertarse y asomarse por la ventana, tal y como Ginny lo había hecho minutos antes.

Ginny, ¡por dios! ¿Ginny estaría escuchando todo aquello? Se preguntó Harry para él, sería una vergüenza que así fuera, él la había rechazado por ser un año menor que él y por usar esos gorros y esas botas y ahora Cho lo estaba rechazando a él.

— Cálmate y súbete Cho – trató de respirar tras lo que había dicho, no quería escucharla más, solo quería subirla al auto y alejarla de ahí lo más pronto posible.

— …Pero si me han dicho los chicos que saliste de la basura, que vivías en Surrey con una familia que te alimentaba junto con los animales y que te tenían como uno debajo de las escaleras de su casa. ¿Es por eso que quieres que vivamos igual Harry?

Harry se había quedado sin aliento, estaba en shock, nadie más sabía de eso, más que Ginny y tal vez Hagrid. Pero sabía que Cho no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de los dos, no había dudado siquiera que Ginny y Hagrid le hubiesen contado esa parte suya tan vergonzosa a Cho. Harry aventó fuerte la puerta de su auto, eso había llegado al límite de su paciencia, no podía soportar más que ella se burlara, no solo de su pobreza, sino también del mal trato que le había dado los Dursley casi toda su vida.

Cuando se dispuso a ir tras ella, algo rojo con rosa salió de la nada y se adelantó a Harry justo en medio de la calle y golpeó con fuerza la cara de Cho.

Cho trastabilló por los altos tacones que traía, calló sentada en el frio asfalto asustada con sangre en la boca. Frente a ella estaba una chiquilla con pijamas rosadas y unas botas cafés con rosas que Harry bien que conocía.

No hubo tiempo a nada, simplemente vio como otros dos jóvenes iban tras de ella, uno era alto, sin duda era Neville mientras que Luna por otro lado tomaban de los brazos a Ginny tratando de impedir que se soltara, ella estaba como si fuera un potro salvaje.

— Déjenme la mato, déjeme acabo con ella – gritaba Ginny mientras que los otros la sostenían, Cho simplemente se arrastraba por el asfalto tratando de alejarse asustada buscando protección.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Harry? ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de su sufrimiento ajeno?, tu no sabes nada de él, no lo quieres…

— ¿Y tu si? – preguntó gritando Cho, levantándose cuando vio que era casi imposible que Ginny se le zafara de los brazos de Neville

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia sucia cucaracha de alcantarilla, maldita golfa, que no haz de tener madre, Harry es un hombre que no tuvo padres, no tuvo nadie que se hiciera cargo de él, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarla si de él?.. ¿cómo?

Pero para eso, Cho ya había rodeado la calle y había ingresado al auto, Harry estaba impresionado de más, caminó hacia donde estaba Ginny y la miró.

— ¡Basta! quieres, no necesito de tu ayuda – le dijo Harry, se había sentido más humillado cuando ella salió a la defensa de él ante Cho, Neville simplemente le soltó los brazos y Ginny logró liberarse.

— Es que… ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo de ti? ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿cómo es posible que salgas con ella cuando dice eso de ti? ¿Acaso no te valoras, Harry?- Ginny le cuestionó, pero Harry antes de verlo como un agradecimiento lo vio como una ofensa, ella tan chica saliendo a protegerlo. Aquella mañana Harry la vio de pies a cabeza, traía únicamente esa pijama rosa que no la hacia verse más de quince años, con un par de trenzas ROJAS colgando se su cabeza, el rostro limpio y esas horrorosas botas puestas y para el colmo Ginny amenazaba con llorar de la frustración.

— Creí que te habías deshecho de esas horrorosas botas – le dijo con tono sarcástico, ¿que más podría decirle él a ella? Ginny se avergonzó, sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado y levanto la vista buscando consuelo en sus ojos verdes – no te metas en lo que no te incumbe… - le soltó Harry – este no es tu problema, te agradecería en verdad que no te volvieras a inmiscuir en mi vida.

Y entonces Harry se giró sobre sus talones, se metió al auto y encendió el motor, Cho ya estaba dentro de este, sentada observando por la ventana con los seguros puestos y el labio reventado. Antes de arrancar Harry se giró para ver a Ginny, estaba parada en medio de a calle sosteniéndole la mirada firme luchando por no llorar. Harry se dirigió a Neville

— Llévatela a casa, no esta abrigada y puede enfermar – y entonces arrancó, Ginny se quedó parada ahí, ¿que diablos le importaba a Harry estar a cero grados aquella mañana y si tenía o no abrigo?

Era lógico que después de aquello lo más seguro era que Cho no volvería más a su apartamento y a su vida. Ahora Cho no dejaba de repetir que Brick Lane era inseguro, un pretexto más para no volver jamás, decía sentirse frustrada y que aquellas palabras que había soltado eran únicamente para concientizarlo, para que él dejara de ser un fracasado, sobretodo ahora que él tenía un mejor puesto, que era hora de deshacerse de esas amistades como la chica pelirroja que la había golpeado.

Harry la bajó del auto al llegar a Soho, y simplemente se alejó, esa mañana supo que jamás volvería a ver a Cho con los mismos ojos, aquellas palabras le habían roto el corazón, no le dijo nada, no se despidió de ella, solo encendió el auto y continuó su marcha de regreso a Brick Lane.

Mas sin embargo, no se quedó con la duda de investigar del cómo Cho se había enterado de la clase de vida que los Dursley le habían dado los 17 años que había vivido con ellos. Remus Lupin, Jefe del departamento de Narcóticos le comentó del departamento de Trabajo Social, donde estaban los casos de los niños maltratados o huérfanos que el gobierno apoyaba. Y entonces, una visita a dicho departamento, Harry encontró un expediente con su nombre, un reporte levantado por agente de trabajo social donde un vecino había reportado la forma tan deplorable y mal trato que le daban a un chico en Surrey, era él, ahora comprendía que aquella visita que había tenido a los once años, era lo que había hecho a los Dursley dejarle una pequeña habitación en el segundo piso de la casa, donde anteriormente había sido un viejo almacén de tiliches viejos. Supo entonces que Cho había accedido al mismo expediente meses antes para conocer un poco más de su pasado, como trabajador de la Scotland era fácil acceder a los expedientes de Trabajo Social, al final, Harry guardó en lo más profundo del archivero su expediente, esperando que nadie más lo encontrara.

Cuando volvió a Brick Lane Ginny no estaba en casa, o al menos eso parecía, el aroma a Cho todavía estaba en las sabanas de su cama. Se había quedado sorprendido que Cho ni siquiera se había percatado de que el colchón era nuevo y menos de el esfuerzo que el había hecho para estar con ella.

Harry continuo con su vida, la navidad llegaría pronto y Cho sencillamente se empeñaba de hablar con él a cualquier oportunidad, ella actuaba como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido, pero él mismo se había sorprendido cuando en una ocasión más, lo había acorralado dentro del elevador y el instintivamente la terminó por alejar sin que sus encantos femeninos alteraran sus sentidos. Ella se cansó de inmediato de sus rechazos y puso sus ojos sobre otro hombre, Michael Corner, un agente del tercer piso, Harry sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

* * *

><p>Notas de Autor: Generalmente siempre he tratado de no salirme de las personalidades originales de los personajes, es algo que en estas últimas dos historias que había escrito (Cartas para Mamá y Un Obsequio Memorable) había respetado mucho, pero necesitaba un personaje que sencillamente le partiera el corazón a Harry de esta manera para explicar mi historia a futuro. Se que puede resultar desagradable haber tomado a Cho Chang y haberla puesto en esta situación y si a alguien le desagradó tiene derecho a objetar por esto. Tal ve Romilda Vane hubiese sido el personaje adecuado, pero hay que recordar que Harry no sentía una fuerte atracción por ella, pero si por Cho Chang. En este capítulo no vimos casi escenas Hannys pero puedo asegurarles que en el siguiente capítulo si veremos a Ginny más cerca que Harry, basta decirles que esta historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Harry y no de Ginny por lo que creo que es justificable que en momentos la pelirroja no salga tanto como muchos deseábamos.<p>

De ante mano una disculpa porque el primer capitulo de esta historia, no era el que debía de haber subido hace días atrás, una mala jugada de mis sentidos por haber subido el capitulo en plena madrugada me hizo equivocarme de archivo (eliminando el correcto), aunque el día siguiente me percaté de mi gran error y quise repararlo, ffnet no me permitió eliminarlo primer y único capitulo de la historia, sin antes no eliminar la historia completa, le limité a dejar la historia que muchos de ustedes ya habían comenzado por leer y me permití subir un capitulo más para que me diera la opción de editar y corregir dicho capítulo que estoy por reparar, espero que los problemas técnicos no les afecte a la hora de la lectura. Saludos a todos. Y feliz semana santa... Oh por ultimo, de Cartas para Mama, ya tengo el proximo capitulo, si a caso el proximo fin de semana ya estara dando la luz... Un beso fuerte.


	3. Capitulo III

Muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que se tomó la molestia de dejarme un review, recuerden que los reviews es para saber si estoy haciendo bien o no las cosas, asimismo quiero agradecer por aquellos que no lo dejan y que en cambio le han dado click para seguir la historia y ponerla entre sus favoritos, es todo un placer escribir para ustedes y espero que este nuevo capitulo cumpla sus expectativas.

Como dije antes, es un fanfiction de tres partes, la primera se concentra en contar la historia de como se da la la relacion de Harry y Ginny. "La chica de los gorros de colores" es solo mi version de como hubiesen sucedido las cosas, segun mi dura cabeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAMINO A BRICK LANE<strong>_

_**PRIMERA PARTE**_

_**La chica de los gorros de colores**_

Capitulo III

El 24 de diciembre Hagrid le había invitado a pasar la víspera de navidad, aunque eso seria algo muy agradable, Harry sabía que Ginny posiblemente iría con Hagrid a felicitarlo y no deseaba verla, se sentía avergonzado por lo que Cho le había dicho frente a ella, aparte Ginny le había roto el labio a Cho y eso tampoco le había del todo agradado, aunque muy en el fondo, ver a Ginny derrumbar a Cho, le había resultado un momento que podría saborear en silencio solo para él.

Aquella mañana Harry había llegado a casa después de una redada de narcóticos, eran la siete de la mañana cuando vio a Ginny partir con su primo Neville y a Luna camino a la estación del metro. Ella traía un horroroso sombrero café con su abrigo gris, ahora que Harry sabía que era pelirroja y que tenía un cabello rojo fuera de lo común que tanto le había gustado, (aunque no había podido apreciarlo bien) cualquier gorro que cubriera su cabeza, le resultaría más que feo a comparación de su cabellera. Aquella mañana Luna levantó su mano saludando a Harry mientras que Ginny, simplemente siguió andado paso con aquel par de botas cafés mientras agachaba su cabeza hacia el suelo.

La siguió con la mirada, no había duda que en aquel pequeño cuerpo había mucho coraje y mucha fuerza que Harry no podía entender de donde salía. Más tranquilo, sabiendo que ellos se habían marchado posiblemente a Dover a pasar la navidad, Harry visitó a Hagrid y tomaron whiskey y cantaron villancicos con sus versiones para adultos. Sonriendo aquella noche se fue a dormir, para el día siguiente a las doce de mediodía descubrió un regalo en la puerta de su casa. Se preguntó de quien podría haber sido, sencillamente ¿quién pudo haberse acordado de él en aquellas fechas? no conocía a nadie y Hagrid ya le había dado un detalle la noche anterior. El papel no era muy bueno, tal vez lo había comprado en Tesco y la caja donde estaba el regalo, era de galletas. Había deseado que fueran galletas, tenía hambre y no tenía algo decente para acompañar su café. Rompió la caja y no pudo evitar sonreír tras el regalo, sabía que no necesitaba tener tarjeta, era una bufanda, un gorro y un par de guantes de lana negros. El tejido era elegante y muy suave, sonriendo no pudo evitar ponérselos. Sabía que Ginny se los había dado, ella conocía el hecho de que el jamás había tenido un par de guantes con su juego de bufanda y gorro, se había preguntado si ella lo habría tejido o la mamá de ella lo había hecho.

Aquella tarde salió de su apartamento orgulloso de su gorro negro y bufanda, se los enseñó a Hagrid orgulloso porque el presente de Hagrid no había sido el único regalo que había recibido.

— Por lo visto te ha gustado más de lo que te di

— Una corbata siempre es necesaria Hagrid, pero Ginny lo ha tejido para mí, es especial, ¿sabes?

— Si, si, dímelo a mi

— No sabia que ella era pelirroja – dijo alzando las cejas

— Esta más que miope – le dijo quitándole los lentes – o necesitas ponerles aumento

— No creí que fuera pelirroja, siempre lleva esos gorros horrorosos que le ocultaban su cabellera…- dijo Harry mientras Hagrid le devolvía los anteojos y él se los ponía de nuevo.

— Ahora tu traes uno de eso gorros – señaló Hagrid burlándose de él –

— Si pero mi gorro esta estupendo, ella llevaba dos trenzas rojas aquel día que luchó contra Cho

— Si, ella me lo dijo - Harry se quedó sin saber que decir, se estaba preguntado ¿qué era lo que le había contado? el rostro de Hagrid cambió de uno relajado a uno serio – estaba más que molesta, no podía creer que estuvieses saliendo con alguien como ella, te lo dije, Harry, Cho no es buena persona, que deberías de alejarte de ella.

— Ya lo hice. ¿Qué te dijo Ginny? - sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, una parte de él no quería que Hagrid le contara, porque eso significaba hablar de su vida pasada que tanto el odiaba.

— Dijo que dejaste que te ofendiera, que no pusiste en su lugar a Cho, se le hacia increíble que ella se estuviese burlando de ti. Me contó que no pudo resistirse y que le reventó el labio de un golpe.

— La hubieras visto, paso por mi lado por un segundo y al otro Cho estaba en el suelo - tal vez no se había dado cuenta, pero Hagrid sí, él estaba excitado contando la escena.

— Te diré algo que supongo que ya sabes – Hagrid levantó las cejas. – es sobre Ginny… sabes bien que es buena chica y que es de campo, pero ella es más que eso, le agradas

— Lo se, pero es muy chica para mi

— No seas idiota, Harry ella solo tiene un año menos que tu, es ingenua, no hay duda pero es más madura que tu…

— No digas eso, lo se, pero ella parece una chica de quince años, la hubieras visto saliendo con aquella pijama rosa y sus trenzas ¡era una niña! y te seré franco, a ningún hombre le excitaría una chica así.

— ¿En cambio Cho si?

— Es diferente ella es una mujer, digo, sé que no es de mi edad, ella es tres años mayor que yo, pero aun así parece una mujer, no como Ginny que parece más una clase de colegiala.

Se escuchó un golpe fuera de la puerta de Hagrid. Harry simplemente se quedó callado viendo que alguien estaba afuera del apartamento de Hagrid, la sombra podía verse por debajo de la puerta. El viejo salió y vio por el pasillo, y dio un grito.

— Ginny, ¡felices fiestas! ¿A dónde vas, chiquilla? - A Harry se le había hundido los pies, en el suelo, había deseado que ella no hubiese escuchado lo que acababa de decir él respecto a que ella era una niña. No sabía porque le importaba demasiado aquella chica.

— Lo siento, yo… - se escuchó decir desde el pasillo, Hagrid la empujó para que entrara al apartamento y sin siquiera a ver a Harry, se acercó, ella ya estaba tan roja de pies a cabeza, traía consigo un refractario con algo que debía de ser pavo horneado, el olor era fuerte y muy suculento.

— Hola – le saludó Harry torpemente –

— ¡Feliz navidad! – dijo Ginny aun encogida por le frio – le traía un poco de pavo, mamá nos dio suficiente a nosotros para comer los próximos tres días, supuse que querrían probarlo – se dirigió Ginny a Hagrid. Aun así, ella se adelantó y puso el refractario en la mesa.

— Gracias, gracias, tu siempre tan atenta Ginny y también gracias por tu obsequio, me gustó mucho la bufanda que me hiciste. – dijo Hagrid tratando de sonar cordial, era obvio que Ginny había escuchado la palabras de Harry, la tensión se podía sentir fuertemente en el aire.

— Bien, eh, yo los dejo para que sigan charlando de "chicas" – dijo Ginny y le dio en la herida a Harry, había confirmado que había podido escuchar a perfección la clara comparación que Harry había hecho entre ella y Cho, a simple vista podía notársele el enojo en su rostro, Harry podía verlo, tenía sus labios apretados y ni siquiera había volteado a verlo.

La vio salir por la puerta, y sin saber porque se encontró en el pasillo gritándole a la chica.

— ¡ESPERA! – Ginny se detuvo simplemente giró para verlo directo a los ojos. Hagrid pudo ver desde el interior del apartamento que Harry estaba desesperado por ser notado, respiraba agitadamente y estaba aparentemente preocupado.

— Felices fiestas, Harry – le dijo Ginny. Harry quería decirle todo y nada a la vez. Sobretodo decirle que aunque fuera como una niña ella resultaba ser mejor persona simplemente por el hecho de defenderlo, pero ella apenas le sonrió levemente. Traía aquel feo gorro de la mañana pero ya descansaba dos largos mechones rojos sobre sus hombros y pecho. Ella giró para irse y él trató de detenerla.

— GRACIAS POR EL REGALO, ME HA GUSTADO MUCHISIMO – le dijo Harry esperando una reacción por parte de ella. Hagrid no alcanzó a ver pero Ginny caminó hacia Harry con la cabeza levantada orgullosamente.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado – le dijo, respiraba agitadamente junto con Harry pero a diferencia ella parecía contenerse y parecía pensar bien lo que decía – lo hice yo misma

— Es fabuloso, nunca había tenido una bufanda tan linda – le dijo Harry pero en verdad Harry ni siquiera miraba la bufanda, simplemente miraba sus ojos castaños – me alegra que la hayas hecho para mi.

— Supongo que si, sobretodo es este tipo de pasatiempos que tienen las "niñas" de quince o años, ¿no es así, Harry? – Harry negó con la cabeza, estaba ofendida por llamarla niña, quiso disculparse, decirle que no era así, pero no salían palabras de su boca, sobretodo cuando ella lo miraba de aquella forma tan inquisidora – buenas noches, Harry. Gusto en verlo Hagrid- gritó por último Ginny para el viejo.

Se marchó, la vio retirarse encogida por el frío mientras que su largo cabello se meneaba por la espalda, no supo que cara estaba poniendo pero sintió la mano pesada de Hagrid, le había golpeado la espada en varias ocasiones.

— Métete antes que te resfríes – le dijo Hagrid y Harry obedeció.

La plática que había tenido con Hagrid después de que Ginny se había marchado, simplemente le pareció vana. El seguía todavía impresionado de haber visto a Ginny marcharse ofendida por haber sido llamada "niña" cuando la verdad en el fondo ella era mucho más mujer que cualquiera otra que hubiese conocido en su vida.

Siguió sin verla los siguientes días, más porque ahora desconocía los horarios y la ubicación donde trabajaba, había estado pensado en hacerse amigo de Luna quien parecía tener mucho tiempo libre, pues era seguido que la rubia anduviera en las afueras de su apartamento, mas sin embargo había desistido a eso cuando una tarde que se acercó a ella, el primo de Ginny, Neville, le tiró una mirada amenazante, así que Harry simplemente se dio la media vuelta y continuó su camino.

* * *

><p>El día de nochevieja estaba pensando seriamente en ir al centro de Londres junto con unos compañeros de trabajo para ver los fuegos artificiales, que en año nuevo que presentaban a las orillas del río Támesis, le habían recomendado dejar el auto en las oficinas porque gracias al evento, simplemente no podría moverse por el tráfico. Aun así había tomado la decisión que volvería a su apartamento a cambiarse de ropa y regresar, ya que había tenido una jornada de doce horas y simplemente se sentía que si continuaba algunas horas más con aquel suéter, el olor a sudor lo delataría.<p>

Tomó el metro para volver a casa, todos iban para el centro de Londres mientras que él se deslizaba por los vagones solitarios de regreso a Brick Lane. Cuando llegó a la estación estaba desloada, a pesar de ser las ocho de la noche parecía ser más tarde, la mayoría de los negocios había cerrado temprano por la festividad por lo que no había gente que se trasladara. Caminó por la estación solitaria y al meterse por el túnel que cruzaba por arriba las vías del metro, escuchó unos ruidos:

Mínimo eran tres sujetos que escuchaba murmurar tras él, todavía le faltaban casi diez metros por cruzar para llegar a la calle iluminada y aquellos hombres no le perdían la vista, podía sentir sus ojos por su espalda. Murmuraban algo y Harry apresuró el paso, no quería problemas así que decidió seguir camino delante. Pero cuando llegó al final del túnel, sintió que lo agarraban del brazo para torcerlo por su espalda, el hombre rodeó con su brazo el cuello de él, dando la cara a los otros dos chicos que le miraban amenazantemente.

— No te ponga difícil y entréganos la cartera y el reloj, bonito – le dijo uno

Harry observó por el rabillo a los hombres, eran tres, daría la cartera pero no el reloj que había pertenecido a su padre, eso jamás, miró sus manos ligeramente, el hombre apretó con fuerza su cuello haciendo que le faltara más el aire. Ninguno de ellos traía un arma aparentemente y sin pensarla dos veces, Harry recargó todo su peso en el sujeto que le amagaba, estrellando el cuerpo del asaltante contra la pared, logrando que el primer ladrón sorpresivamente se golpeara la cabeza con ésta, el segundo trato de tirarle un golpe pero falló y le dio al primero atarantándolo un poco más, Harry hundió a un tercero su puño en su estómago haciendo que sus nudillos se lastimaran por la fuerza y recibió un golpe mal atinado en el ojo tirando sus anteojos, aun así, Harry alcanzó a tirar otro golpe a ciegas, no supo a quien le dio, pero entre la confusión trató de salir corriendo hasta que uno de ellos le sujetó por el abrigo y lo hizo regresar. Recibió otro golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire y cuando estaba por recibir otro, vio desplomarse a uno de los hombres sobre sus pies, Harry aprovechó eso para tirar una patada en la pantorrilla de un tercero, haciendo que aullara del dolor. Buscó entre el suelo sus lentes entre la confusión, no podía ver bien, cualquier cosa que estuviese peleando con uno de los hombres resultaba muy buen luchador y le estaría agradecido por ayudarlo. Vio sacudir la cabeza de otro y mientras tomaba los lentes le pegó un porrazo a otro de ellos, cuando todavía agitado se incorporó, recibió una fuerte patada en el estomago y otro golpe más que le había dado en la mandíbula, el hombre que le estaba ayudando a Harry, derrumbó a esta último empujándolo con fuerza sobre el suelo y golpeándolo varias veces en el rostro con el puño cerrado, al parecer lo había dejado inconsciente.

Harry apenas podía respirar, le dolía su estómago con fuerza cada vez que el aire entraba a sus pulmones. Apenas podía enfocar la mirada y giró para ver a los hombres, habían huido tras aquella pelea, otra persona respiraba agitada junto con él, pero apenas podía ver quien podría ser.

— ¿Estas bien, Harry? – escuchó que le llamaban algo retirado, el rostro de Ginny apareció frente a él. Tenía la cara algo golpeada y sangraba de un labio, creía que tal vez estaba falleciendo, tal vez lo habían herido de gravedad porque solo podía ver el rostro de Ginny.

— ¿Estoy muriendo?

— Claro que no, solo te han dado una paliza muy fuerte – le dijo la chica

— ¿Eras tu quien peleaba con esos hombres? – preguntó Harry sorprendido, tratando de incorporarse pero le había sido imposible, se llevó las manos a su estómago con fuerza, respirar le costaba mucho trabajo.

— No puedo creer que hayas sido tú - le dijo Harry mientras que Ginny hurgaba revisándolo, pasaba las manos por sus cabellos mientras miraba un ojo que había sido golpeado y revisaba si había tenido otra herida –

— Mírame Harry, mírame ¿quien soy? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Soy Harry Papanatas, tengo 22 años y una chica de nombre Ginny acaba de salvarme, me acaba de dejar en ridículo- soltó Harry, todavía estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarse

— Tenemos que llevarte a casa - le dijo ella asustada – esos hombres pueden regresar con más, no les agradará saber que una chica los haya puesto en su lugar.

Trató de levantar a Harry y este dio un grito de dolor, Ginny lo tomó del brazo y se lo recargó en uno de sus hombros, se sujetó de la cintura de Harry y lo llevó cuesta arriba las cuatro cuadras hasta llegar a sus departamentos.

— Dime que ese reloj que te pidieron vale algo – le dijo Ginny –

— Era de mi padre – dijo Harry entre quejidos – no se los hubiera dado aunque me hubieran matado.

— De muerto no te hubiera servido mucho. Trata de caminar más rápido, Harry, puede que vengan tras nosotros - Dijo Ginny, su voz lucia preocupada y trató de que Harry acelerara el paso pero el chico se quejó otra vez.

Tardaron en llegar al edificio, Ginny obligó a subir a Harry por los escalones hasta llegar al apartamento de Hagrid, tocó con fuerza y para sorpresa del viejo, los dejó pasar.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – dijo Hagrid haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a Ginny mientras ayudaba a cargar a Harry,

— Lo han tratado de asaltar en la estación – le dijo Ginny respirando agitadamente por haber cargado parte de Harry durante todo el viaje - … eran tres, querían quitarle su reloj y su cartera, no se dejo, se defendió y...

— Ella me salvó – dijo Harry tosiendo después de mencionarlo, le seguía doliendo cada vez que respiraba y no podía ver bien, Hagrid comenzó a revisar a Harry parte por parte

— Ten cuidado, creo que tienen una costilla fracturada - Hagrid todo el estómago de Harry y simplemente él se quejó.

— No tiene rota ninguna, posiblemente sólo haya tenido una pequeña fisura, unos días de descanso bastarán. Déjame ver ese ojo, Harry - revisó Hagrid quitando los lentes, tenía el labio roto y la cara enrojecida. – Tienes sangre, ¿te han herido la cabeza?

— No es su sangre – dijo Ginny interviniendo – en no tienen ninguna herida. Uno de ellos traía una navaja y…

Pero Harry apenas vio a Ginny estaba parada frente a ella respiraba agitadamente tratando de hacerse la valiente, pero él miró la mano de ella, por sus dedos unas gotas de sangre caían. Con un esfuerzo comunal fue tras ella, Hagrid no lo dejó que se levantara apenas, lo jaló y lo devolvió a la silla y con una rapidez que nunca haya visto a Hagrid moverse por su tamaño, cargó a Ginny, quien se dejó hacerlo y simplemente la puso sobre la mesa.

— Esto bien, ¡ESTOY BIEN! – gritaba Ginny con desesperación mientras que Hagrid revisaba partes de sus piernas y ella temblaba sin cesar.

— ¡CALLATE NIÑA! , tu no estas bien, estas sangrando y mucho ¿dónde demonios te hirieron?

— EN EL HOMBRO – gritó Ginny mientras que de inmediato Hagrid le quitaba el abrigo manchado de sangre, Harry la vio, si Ginny estaba herida por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás si quiera.

— Hagrid, hay que llevarla al hospital, Hargrid hazme caso, ella se puede desangrar

— ¡Cállate niño! – gritó Hagrid mientras revisaba el cuerpo de Ginny

Cuando quitó el segundo suéter, Harry se quedó sin habla, la manga izquierda estaba completamente empapada de sangre, Ginny respiró con fuerza, estaba sentada en la mesa tratando de detenerse, no se miraba asustada, más bien fuerte aunque no dejaba de temblar. Hagrid arrancó con fuerza la manga dejando parte de la piel de Ginny al descubierto.

— Tendré que cortar las ropas – le dijo Hagrid, Ginny simplemente acertó con la cabeza mientras Hagrid tomaba unas tijeras y cortaba parte de sus ropas donde estaba la herida, Harry vio la sangre y sintió que se mareaba. Era demasiada sangre y ahora la herida de Ginny seguía goteando grandes cantidades. Hagrid no dejaba siquiera que se acercara, mientras iluminaba la zona de la herida con una lámpara para poder observar mejor.

— Dime que no me hice daño en el tejido - le dijo Ginny apretando la quijada mientras Hagrid analizaba la herida

— Es una herida de cuatro centímetros, apenas entró la navaja, no les dio más tiempo para hundirla en tu hombro, sino te hubiese hecho más daño.

— Sentí que me había picado algo, no me había dado cuenta que era – le dijo Ginny más calmada - hasta que le vi la navaja manchada de sangre, creí que había herido a Harry y no a mi.

— No debí de haber dejado que entraras a pelear por mí, no debí siquiera haberte permitido que ellos te golpearan

— ¡Cállate! ¿quieres? - le dijo Ginny aparentemente molesta – te estaban azotando demasiado fuerte, si no hubiese llegado yo, te hubiesen mediomatado.

— Ginny tiene razón – concluyó Hagrid, pero Harry seguía pensando que no era así, que debió de haber sido más precavido y haber evitado el asalto.

— Vamos a un hospital, tiene que revistarte un medico y ver que te encuentras bien, por favor Ginny.

— ¿Tienes tu auto? – preguntó Hagrid - supongo que si el asalto fue en la estación, no lo haz traído contigo

— Lo dejé en Scotland Yard - dijo Harry arrepentido- nunca debí de haber siquiera dejado el auto allá, debí de haber regresado con el a casa y así hubiese evitado que esos hombres la hirieran, debí de haber previsto eso.

— ¡Cállate! quieres, me pones nerviosa, tuve suerte que estuvieses ahí, si no te hubieran asaltado a ti me hubieran asaltado a mi. Tú derrumbaste a uno y a otro casi lo noqueaste, yo me hice cargo del otro… ¡AY! - se quejó Ginny, Harry se paró de la silla y todavía agarrándose las costillas y despacio caminó hacia donde estaban ellos.

— No es tan profunda, tienes suerte de que no te hayan herido, podríamos llevarte al hospital pero lo único que harán será suturarte y tendrás que reportar el ataque. Aun así, como es año nuevo…

— Pasaría la noche ahí y eso no estoy dispuesta a eso…

— Yo si- interrumpió Harry, - no me importa esperar toda la noche si es lo que tengo que hacer para que me digan que estas bien

— Está bien, Harry. Ella solo fue herida superficialmente, tuviste suerte insisto, Ginny.

— Pero ella, tan solo mira, Hagrid toda la cantidad de sangre que le salió de la herida

— Es solo que la herida es muy escandalosa…

— Lo dice alguien que estuvo en las trincheras – le sonrió más tranquila Ginny - Parece que olvidas que fue camillero y enfermero. Hagrid, ¡sutúralo!

Pero el rostro de Harry se torció, no parecía entender bien lo que acababa de escuchar de Ginny.

— ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Hagrid como si preguntara sobre el clima.

— Más que segura, mi padre era veterinario, sé de estas cosas… si no fuera en la espalda a la altura del hombro, yo misma lo haría...

— Estás loca, ¿no es así? - habló Harry molesto y exaltado- no dejaré que Hagrid te lo haga, iremos afuera y buscaremos un taxi, te llevaré con un médico y que él lo haga

— No sabe quien eres en verdad, Hagrid - se dirigió hacia el viejo sonriendo.- Hagrid estuvo en la guerra Harry, no temo que él me haga esto

— Sol que no tengo forma de como anestesiarte, ¿estás segura que quiere que lo haga?

— ¿Tienes vodka?

— ¿Para brindar? – dijo Harry brincando de repente y haciendo que su herida en el estómago le pulsara de repente –

— No, para limpiar la herida, o tal vez alcohol, a papá cuando se le acababa el hilo, lo hacía con hilo dental…

— Vaya, como en las películas – soltó Harry con sarcasmo

Ginny se retiró el resto de las prendas que había roto Hagrid y quedó en sostén. Miró a Harry pidiéndole con la mirada privacidad. Hagrid se había apartado para ir por vendajes y por hilo dental y aguja, la herida de Ginny todavía sangraba y Harry no podía evitar mirar la espada de Ginny, la sangre ahora que era muy escasa, pero se deslizaba por su blanca espalda haciendo contraste, mientras que él se retorcía del dolor por la costilla lastimada y miraba con desesperación a Ginny. No sabría como pero no podía pensar ver a Hagrid haciéndole algo a Ginny. Vio al viejo acercarse a ella. La pelirroja estaba de espaldas, Harry podía ver perfectamente los movimientos de Hagrid sobre Ginny.

— Necesitarás un trago de vodka para aguantar del dolor - rio entre dientes Hagrid, Ginny le sonrió y tomó la botella y se tomó valentonamente un enorme trago haciendo cara que no era agradable.

— No sé que les causa risa, no es nada agradable. Vamos Ginny no lo hagas, te llevaré yo mismo al doctor.

— Harry, toma asiento, no puedes ni caminar tú solo, mucho menos podrás llevarme al doctor.- le respondió la chica.

Hagrid limpió la zona afectada con el vodka, por la falta del alcohol, prendió la estufa y comenzó a esterilizar la aguja.

— Papá solía hacerlo como reprimenda - Dijo Ginny de forma esporádica cuando el silencio invadió la habitación

— ¿A que te refieres? – se giró Hagrid para verla, Ginny estaba arriba de la mesa sentada, con el dorso descubierto, apretando la boca

— A suturarnos sin anestesia

— No hablas en serio – se adelantó Harry incrédulo - ¿Qué clase de padre tenías? ¿Un carnicero?

— Te lo he dicho antes, era veterinario. Vivíamos en las afueras de Dover, en el campo, éramos siete, seis insoportables varones que no dejaban de retarse entre ellos provocando accidentes, lo miraban divertido, nos exponíamos demasiado y papá tenía que curar muchas heridas, rodillas, codos, cabezas y el colmo fue cuando George se resbaló por uno de los acantilados, por suerte quedó atorado con unas raíces. Cuando papá le preguntó que era lo que hacía, George le confesó que entre él y Fred trataban de surfear, tenían la loca idea de deslizarse por uno de los acantilados que no estaban tan profundos y caer directo al mar en una vieja tabla de surf.

— ¿a tus hermanos se les ocurrió eso? – preguntó sorprendido Hagrid mientras se acercaba con la aguja ya esterilizada –

— Eso y peores cosas, el colmo fue que continuaron haciendo estupideces, papá les había amenazado con suturarlos sin anestesia por cada herida que tuvieran, para que la pensaran dos veces antes de seguir metiéndose en problemas

— Supongo que eso los detuvo - Harry soltó un aullido cuando miró la cara que puso Ginny cuando Hagrid hundió la aguja en su pálida piel.

— Nop - Ginny sacó el aire ligeramente aguantándose el dolor - solo un poco los detuvo – Ginny tomó aire, aunque era valiente, eso no significaba que le estaba doliendo hasta cuando Hagrid jalaba el hilo dental para suturar bien la herida – solo a los mayores, hoy en día para ellos son como "heridas de guerra"

— Estúpidos muchachos, ellos no saben que son esas heridas, me gustaría mostrarles mi espalda para que vean de lo que hablo…

— A todos nos llegaron a suturar sin anestesia – soltó Ginny – conmigo lo hicieron a los siete, brinqué del granero a un montón de paja, eran fácil dos metros de altura, la tercera vez que lo hice, mi brazo quedó colgado de un clavo oxidado. Ron, mi hermano rogó para que papá se apiadara de mi. Yo no se lo permití.

— No me digas que…

— Lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí, yo también quería tener mi "herida de guerra", fue mi mayor estupidez que hice - Ginny rio para tratar de ocultar la molestia que le causaba la aguja apretando su piel – dolió horrible, fue parte del codo y aparte recibí varias vacunas antitetánicas, recuerdo que papá lloró al verme resistirme al llanto, no volví a treparme al granero jamás, en mi al menos si sirvió la lección.

— Tu padre si que era rudo – dijo Hagrid mirándola a la cara - hay que tener carácter para educar a siete hijos

— Fue lo más rudo que hizo con nosotros, jamás nos levantó una mano, ahora de grande lo comprendo, todos hicimos muchas estupideces y expusimos nuestras vidas montones de veces, antes no lo veía así, hoy recuerdo el rostro de mi padre aterrado cada vez que alguien pegaba el grito en la casa, temía porque era seguro que alguno de nosotros ya habíamos tenido un accidente.

— Debiste de haberte divertido un montón – dijo Harry sin retirarle el rostro

— Dímelo a mí, - Ginny se llevó la mano a su herida intencionalmente cuando Hagrid la cubría con un viejo pedazo de gasa.

— Estarás bien, en una semana te quitaré las puntadas – le sonrió Hagrid mientras terminaba de limpiar parte de la piel de Ginny manchada con sangre

— ¿Estas seguro que no necesitara una transfusión de sangre? – preguntó Harry – fue mucha sangre lo que perdió…

— Te diré algo, podrá vivir sin esa sangre – le dijo Hagrid y le aventó un filete helado a Harry – ponte eso en tu ojo si quieres abrirlo en poco tiempo.

Harry se quitó los lentes y puso el filete helado sobre su ojo, echó la cabeza para atrás mientras escuchaba a Hagrid hablar.

— Iré por algo para que te pongas, no puedes vestir ese suéter roto con sangre, - le susurraba Hagrid – ese abrigo ya no te servirá, esta manchado de sangre y esta roto donde te hirieron

— Era el abrigo de mi madre, tendré que arreglarlo – le dijo Ginny bajito –

— Aun si espera aquí, traeré algo para que te lo pongas, confía en mí, él no te vera, tiene los ojos tapados.

Pero Harry pudo abrir el ojo bueno levemente para no ser espiado, Hagrid se retiraba a su habitación mientras que le dejaba ver a una Ginny casi frente a él con el rostro tímido. Entonces pudo verla mejor, estaba parada tocándose uno de sus brazos, sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos, pero eso no era lo mejor, tras aquel abrigo gris no había ninguna gordura en el cuerpo de Ginny, su piel blanca y su silueta increíblemente dibujada, tenia una cintura que hasta la misma Cho envidiaría, su sostén violeta, aunque podría ser algo anticuado, lograba levantar sus pechos de una forma coqueta y atractiva, vio su cabellera por primera vez descansar sobre el hombro sano, tan larga, tan roja que hacia resaltar su piel blanca; pudo notar con un leve detalle que tal vez lo que tenía en los hombros, ¡eran pecas! ¡Por Dios! Las pecas en los hombros le mataban, ella no se había dado cuenta que la estaba espiando. Hagrid llegó y le entregó dos piezas de ropa para que se las pusiera y se acercó a Harry.

— No la espíes - le dijo golpeando levemente su rodilla, Harry sonrió para él, se abochornó no por ser descubierto por Hagrid sino porque se había excitado al ver a Ginny casi desnuda frente a él.

Ginny se vistió en el baño, Hagrid se metió a la cocina para calentar un poco de té. Ginny salió con un viejo y largo suéter azul que le quedaba enorme, acercó una silla frente a Harry.

— Deja te veo ese ojo - le dijo Ginny mientras le retiraba el filete del rostro, Harry sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo cuando ella apenas lo tocó. Le miraba a los ojos preocupada analizando la herida

— Dime que no lo perderé – dijo Harry simulando preocupación

— Temo decirte que a partir de hoy ya no verás bien – le sonrió ella – tendrás que utilizar anteojos

Harry sonrió levemente ella le siguió examinando el rostro, Harry agradeció que así fuera, al menos con el ojo bueno podía tener un buen pretexto para verle a los ojos que tanto a él le gustaban.

— Tardará un par de días en desinflamarse – le dijo Ginny, había una expresión en ella que el nunca había conocido, una fría pero tranquila, se miraba más madura de lo que nunca antes la había visto.

— No debiste de haber intervenido – le dijo Harry, no podría dormir después de haber visto como aquellos tipos habían intentado golpearla a ella.

— Si no lo hubiera hecho te hubieran matado tal vez y eso no me lo hubiera permitido

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

— Te lo he dicho antes, soy la menor de siete hijos - le sonrió Ginny, Harry la tenía tan cerca, tal vez a veinte o a quince centímetros, ella seguía examinándolo, la mano de ella acarició su rostro y descanso sobre su labio, apretó levemente y Harry apenas y se quejó – te han herido el labio – confirmó ella -

— Lo se - le dijo quejándose él – eso me dejará invalido para volver a besar bien.

Ginny no pudo resistirse y empezó a reírse.

— Buen pretexto – le dijo ella y volvió a tocar su labio traviesamente haciendo que Harry se quejara de nuevo. El la detuvo tomándola de las manos, sus nudillos también estaban enrojecidos por los golpes que él había dado.

— No es verdad que seas una niña - le dijo Harry mirándola fijamente con el ojo que tenía bien - nunca pensé en realidad decírtelo, discúlpame si te he tratado como tal, pero cada vez que te conozco más, me doy cuenta que eres la mejor mujer que he conocido en mi vida entera.

— No digas mentiras - dijo ella tratándose de defender, aun sus manos se apretaban una con la otra sin saberlo.

— No digo mentiras, créemelo, aquello que dije en noche de navidad fue porque fui un desgraciado, no debí de haberlo dicho. Te he tratado igual como Cho lo ha hecho conmigo y eso no es justo.

— Es mi culpa – dijo Ginny – no gasto dinero en mí y usaba esas horribles botas infantiles para la nieve, lo bueno es que ya no las usaré más.

— ¿Las haz desechado? Si es por mi culpa, yo…

— Se me han roto – dijo ella sonriendo. Hagrid entró con tres tazas humeantes de té. Ginny tomó una de ellas, al menos sabría que esa noche vieja no estaría solo, sino acompañado de sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Para sorpresa de Harry, las siguiente mañanas, la puerta había sido golpeada varias veces muy temprano. Harry había pensado que había valido la pena aquellos golpes que le habían dado aquellos tipos y que como recompensa Ginny y el habían vuelto ser amigos. Aquella mañana la puerta fue golpeada con fuerza y Harry atravesó el pasillo para abrirla. Pudo verla, era Ginny tras la puerta y entro apenas y el abrió.<p>

Traía puesto un abrigo azul añil más viejo y feo que el gris que traía, así como un gorro rosa pastel y una bufanda del mismo color.

— No me veas así, sé que es horrible pero mi abrigo parece no querer reponerse de la herida, he tratado con todo para quitarle la sangre pero parece no ceder, Luna me ha presado el abrigo –

— No importa, es realmente feo, si no fuera por tu linda cara…. - pero Ginny le golpeo levemente con el codo

— ¿Como te sientes? – le miró seria, parecía que seguía preocupada por él.

— Ya mejor, me duele menos – le dijo Harry refiriéndose a su costilla fracturada. Ginny colocó el plato de desayuno en la mesa y luego se giró a el – ¿me dejaras verlo?

— Solo esta amoratado – dijo Harry, pero entonces Ginny ya le estaba levantando el suéter para verle, le tocó con los dedos y Harry pego un gritito – ¡Ey, eso dolió!

— Tu ojo sigue amoratado, ¿puedes abrirlo? – preguntó Ginny mientras atrevidamente le agarraba la cabeza para revisárselo

— Poco – dijo Harry

— No se si sea buena idea ir con un medico, al menos todo parece ir bien…

— Hablas como si supieras de medicina…

— No de medicina, te recuerdo que mi padre era veterinario y….

— ¿Me tratas como animal? - sonrió Harry

— No, pero las cabras que teníamos solían tirar fuertes patadas a mis hermanos cuando las molestaban, sé de chipotes, moretes, y de mas golpes,

— ¿Cómo sigues de tu hombro? - Harry la jaló igual como ella lo había hecho con él, trató de retirar el abrigo juguetonamente, ella comenzó a reírse –

— Basta, está bien, esta mejor, en dos días Hagrid me quitará las puntadas

— Me alegra que este bien

— Te he traído algo para desayunar – le dijo Ginny, había visto el plato en la mesa y no pudo evitar echarle un ojo al palto

— ¿Te quedaras a desayunar conmigo? – preguntó Harry espontáneamente, no se avergonzó por preguntarle, al contrario, deseaba que así fuera.

— No puedo, debo volver a trabajar

— Esta bien, no hay problema

— ¿Cuando volverás a tu trabajo? - preguntó Ginny

— En dos días, pedí uno par de días para recuperarme, no quiero llegar con el rostro así

— En dos días no se te desinflamará el ojo….

— Lo se – respondió Harry – pero al menos podre ver

— Al menos eso – dijo Ginny , era la tercera vez que ella entraba a su casa y nunca la había visto con detenimiento, Harry notó que ella estaba escaneando con la vista su pequeña casa, se sintió avergonzado por tener esos viejos muebles de segunda mano - no se porque tu novia se quejaba

— ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Harry avergonzado

— Si, no esta tan mal tu casa – dijo Ginny todavía analizando, caminó sobre la sala de estar, había un sillón café viejo – tal vez si este lo tapizaras con otra tela, algo color claro y abrieras las ventanas y dejaras que la luz entrara – Ginny hizo a un lado la cortina la luz entró y todo parecía verse mejor- ¿ves lo que digo? Le hace falta un poco de mano femenina.

— Tendrás que ayudarme después, ¿que me haz traído?

— Un omelet con papas. Bien Harry, tengo que irme, cuídate por favor – y sin siquiera decir nada más, Ginny salió por la puerta.

Harry se sentó en el comedor improvisado y destapo su desayuno, no supo porque sintió un jubilo momentáneo, sentía que su vida estaba teniendo un nuevo giro o mejor dicho, sentía que había retomado el rumbo y eso le excitaba de más.

* * *

><p>Volver a tener a Ginny como amiga había sido de lo mejor. Aunque ahora sabia que ella trabajaba las tardes en una tienda de discos llamada Virgin Records a pocas calles de la vieja y transitada avenida Oxford Street, con mayor razón solía esperarla en las noches para llegar a casa. Temía que le volviera a pasar algo. Le había regalado un espray de gas de pimienta para que se defendiera. Aquella ocasión le habían herido en el hombro pero no podía dejar de pensar que pudo haber sido el pecho o el estomago. Había sonado que la herían en el vientre y que ella se desangraba en aquel túnel del tren. Se había levantado tan asustado agradeciendo que fuese una pesadilla, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse ¿qué hacia Ginny en sus sueños y en sus preocupaciones?<p>

— ¿Qué es? Pregunto ella viendo el paquete

— Ábrelo – le dijo Harry, el rostro de ella todavía parecía dudar que Harry fuese a regalarle algo

Le miro insegura pero desgarró el papel gris de una sola y descubrió un tubo de metal tapado con una tapa de plástico

— Vaya, ¿tan mal huelo? - se expresó sarcásticamente la pelirroja

— No para nada. No es un perfumee

— ¿Entonces? – preguntó ella destapando el bote y cuando estuvo apunto de atomizarlo, Harry se lo arrebato rápido

— Es peligroso eso, es un aerosol de gas pimienta. Se supone que debes de traerlo siempre contigo, si vez algo extraño lo sacas, se lo rocías a tu contrincante en la cara….

— ¿Para golpearlo después?

— Si quieres, pero te sugiero que no lo pruebes con nadie – Harry le quitó el gas pimienta y lo tapó – toma guárdalo bien

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— No quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada.

— Sabes que pude con dos….

— Pero no con tres - concluyó Harry y la observó, se le hizo increíble que ella fuese capas de haber golpeado a dos hombres y de aquellos dos, dejar a uno casi inconsciente.

Pero eso no le había bastado a Harry, se había sorprendido el mismo cuando al día siguiente comenzó a merodear por la estación del metro de Brick Lane justo a las 9:30, cuando Ginny solía llegar. La primera noche no quiso decir nada, la siguió en silencio esperando que ella no se diera cuenta de que la estaba protegiendo. Pero la tercera noche que volvió a repetir lo mismo, Ginny se percató y se giró para gritarle.

— Sal de ahí si no quieres que te golpee – le gritó Ginny a media calle

— ¡Soy yo, Harry! – gritó desde unos arbustos que había cerca

— Lo se. ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas tres días siguiéndome por las noches. ¿Ocurre algo?

Harry salió del arbusto donde trataba de ocultarse de ella. Estaba todavía haciendo mucho frio y tenía sus manos en los bolsillos en sus pantalones. Encogido y tímido se acercó a ella.

— Solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien – Ginny incrédula lo miró más que atenta, se le hacia increíble que Harry fuese capaz de haber hecho lo que hizo, sobretodo algo así, no le cuadraba en la cabeza

— Pensaba sacar el gas ahora mismo – dijo Ginny con la mano en el bolsillo

— ¿Serias capaz de echármelo al rostro? – preguntó Harry asustado, la miró y ella comenzó a reír

— No se si agradecerte por cuidarme o golpearte por asustarme – le dijo ella mientras retomaba el camino y Harry la seguía

— Temo que un día esos chicos vuelva y traten de abordarte

— Sabes que puedo con ellos.

— Con dos, tal vez…

— De cualquier forma, debo de trabajar no puedo arriesgarme a dejar el trabajo porque la estación no es segura. Igual y esos chicos no son de la zona, no los he vuelto a ver

— Pase lo que pase, trataré de estar ahí

— ¿Para qué? – preguntó Ginny volteándolo a ver, ella estaba roja pero esta vez era por el frio, su rostro se torno curioso, Harry no levantaba la vista para verla a la cara

— Para protegerte, ¿para que más crees? – le dijo Harry encogido por el frio.

— Gracias – le respondió ella sorprendida.

La siguiente semana Ginny se vio alegre, más de la cuenta, tal vez no tenía tiempo en las mañanas de ver a Harry como antes, pero cada vez que el tren frenaba en la estación de Brick Lane, por la ventana ella podía ver a Harry esperándola en el andén. Un día en la semana se encontraba lloviendo y ella había olvidado el paraguas, Harry estaba ahí con uno esperándola, se había preguntado de qué se trataba todo aquello, ¿por qué Harry la esperaba? Pero prefería simplemente dejar que las cosas se dieran solas.

Un día en la noche no hubo oportunidad más de ir caminando.

— ¿Por qué has traído tu coche? – le preguntó ella afuera de la estación observando el Ford focus estacionado

— Acabo de llegar de Heatrhow y no me a dado la oportunidad de llegar a casa - Harry le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara

— Trabajas demasiado, espero que los de Scotland se estén dando cuenta que estas dando mucho de ti – ella se sentó, no se abrochó el cinturón, serian cuatro cuadras andando arriba, cerró la puerta y se acomodó

— Espero que ellos también opinen lo mismo. Dime, ¿seguirás trabajando en Virgin Records? – le preguntó Harry – eso de tener dos trabajos….

— Si trabajo así todo este año, tendré el dinero suficiente para pagar el resto de mi carrera, claro si sigo trabajando. Sino tardaré más tiempo de lo común

— Tal vez pueda ayudarte - Harry prendió el motor y echó a andar el auto – tal vez podamos conseguir una beca para que puedas empezar a estudiar antes de un año

— De hecho … - las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron rojas- tengo una beca del 70% por ciento, por eso trabajo, para poder pagar el otro 30% por ciento, sabes bien que una carrera universitaria es muy cara…

— ¿Me estas diciendo que tienes un promedio tan alto como para obtener una beca del 70% por ciento?- A Harry eso se le había hecho demasiado perfecto, para poder obtener algo así, mínimo debería de haber sacado A+ durante casi toda su vida académica. Ginny se abochornó de más y se encogió en el sillón, terminó admitiéndolo otra vez.

— No me cuesta mucho aprender, lo hago rápido – se justificó Ginny y entonces ellos ya habían llegado a casa. Harry había estacionado el auto fuera donde daba vista a la ventana de Ginny y apagó el motor.

— Me sorprendes cada día más – le confesó Harry girando su cabeza para verla. Ella no parecía estar muy orgullosa de decir que aparte de niña, era una chica de buenas notas

— Te lo he dicho, aprendo rápido, no tienes porqué creer que soy una nerd o algo así, simplemente tengo buena memoria para recordar las cosas - se justificó ella. Harry la observó ligeramente. Ginny pensaba en salir del auto pero él no había siquiera intentado abrir su puerta

— Dios, me haces sentir como un idiota, ¿qué clase de chica eres? Sabes pelear, Digo, eres estudiosa, tienes buen promedio, en un año más te podrías graduar y ¿eres A+? Y para el colmo crees que soy buena persona…

— Soy una chica distinta tu lo has dicho - Ginny se asomó por la ventana el cielo se miraba nublado, llovería tal vez, se giró para verlo – ¿por qué haz estado esperando por mi todos estos días en la estación? – se animó a preguntar Ginny, Harry la observo sin responder.

— Es lógico, ¿no? – respondió Harry, no había nada cuestionable en eso, creía que había sido claro al respecto.

— No, no se porque es lógico

— Te lo he dicho, no quiero que te pase nada, además se supone que somos amigos

— Si somos amigos y mi primo Neville también es mi amigo y me quiere un montón, soy su prima favorita porque solía defenderlo de las bromas de mis hermanos, pero él no va por mí a pesar de que sabe que nos atacaron la otra noche…

— Tu primo Neville es un tonto, cobarde incapaz de dar un golpe certero - le dijo Harry, eso era verdad, pero parecía que no era la respuesta que quería escuchar la pelirroja

— Bien, te agradezco de todas formas, si mañana no quieres ir a esperarme, lo comprenderé. – Ginny abrió la puerta y el frio entró por ella –

— Yo no he dicho que deje de ir, ahí estaré para mañana - se adelantó a decir Harry mientras la veía partir –

— Gracias en verdad Harry, pero creo que tengo con el atomizador de pimienta - y ya fuera del auto cerró la puerta con fuerza

— Escucha – le dijo Harry, él ya estaba afuera y había cruzado en tres zancadas el auto para casi quedar frente a ella - no dejaría que nada de pasara

— Gracias te vuelvo a repetir, no quiero acostumbrarme a tus buenos tratos, además ya es tarde y, vamos Harry me cuesta trabajo decirlo – le soltó Ginny, ella le miró preocupada y Harry comenzaba a desesperarse

— ¿Qué tienes que decir? – preguntó Harry, era verdad que no sabía que quería decir la pelirroja.

— Que creo que te gusto y por eso vas ahí a esperarme – le dijo Ginny rápidamente – no quiero saber más, mira, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano será mejor me meta a descansar.

Y Ginny se giro en sus talones, Harry se quedó parado ahí donde ella lo había dejado. Lo que ella acababa de decir parecía tener sentido, caminó hacia donde estaba ella tratando de abrir la puerta de su casa llegándole de sorpresa y sin saber porque la tomó de la cintura, la giró y la besó.

No fue un gran beso, ella estaba tan sorprendida que dejó caer las llaves de la puerta de su casa, tenía los ojos abiertos y no podia creer que Harry la estaba besando no él. Harry en cambio se había impulsado a hacerlo para comprobar si en realidad era verdad que le gustaba lo suficiente, apenas sus labios se apretujaban con fuerza uno tras otro, los encontró tan suaves y perfectos, que lentamente se separó de ella.

Lo miraba sorprendida, tal vez no había sido buena idea llegarle de sorpresa y besarla, porque simplemente parecía no moverse. Respiraba agitado y ella también, la vio, si le gustaba, eso era verdad, pero el beso había sido tan ingenuo y tan puro que parecía mas bien el beso dado por un hermano a una hermana, aunque estos no se besaran en los labios, sintió tranquilidad momentáneamente, seguiría viéndola como una amiga.

Ella no le dijo nada, mas sin embargo con más confianza de ella, dio un gran salto casi chocando con el y lo jaló hacia la puerta de una sola, lo besó junto con frenesí ahora sorprendiéndolo a él, Harry cerró sus ojos, ella abrió su boca besando el labio superior de Harry y lo atrajo hacia ella, era lento y no solo el beso, una mano de ella en el cuello y otra sujeta en su cintura, no solo le estaba dirigiendo el beso, sino el cuerpo completo, mientras todo él bello de la nuca estaba erizado, dejando que Harry no solo sintiera sus labios, sino sus manos apretándolo su cintura mientras la lengua de ella hurgaba en su boca.

Se separaron agitados, Harry respirando sobre ella mientras que Ginny sonreía para él. Harry deseaba algo más de ella, deseaba otro beso similar como lo había hecho. Ella le miró torciendo los labios en una sonrisa coqueta, jamás la había visto hacer eso. Se colgó en el cuello de él otra vez mientras mordió su labio inferior con lentitud. El la había tomado de la cintura saboreando aquella sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago y excitación. La chica había tenido el control total, y de un golpe lo soltó. Incrédulo todavía preguntándose porque ella se alejaba de él, la vio sonreír de nuevo y sin decir absolutamente nada más se metió a su apartamento y le cerró la puerta en sus narices

Harry dio un paso adelante, miró la puerta, ansioso porque eso fuera una broma por parte de ella, no podía dejarlo así, no en ese momento cuando el esperaba que beso se volviera intenso y muy largo. Pero no se animó a tocar la puerta, estaba todavía agitado incrédulo por lo que acababa de suceder. Ella lo había sorprendido en magnitud, ¿que si le gustaba? claro que le gustaba, ¿que si la deseaba? ahora más que nunca.

Se esperó afuera todavía incapacitado para poder tocar su puerta alrededor de un minuto más, hasta que el frio le recordó que era tiempo de irse a casa. Se marchó muy desconcertado, la creía niña pero una niña jamás besaría de aquella forma, sobretodo jamás tendría la iniciativa de haber hecho lo que ella hizo, todavía los bellos de su nuca estaban erizados justo donde ella había colocado sus cálidos dedos. Trató de dormir, aquella noche todo giraba en torno a la pelirroja que lo había sorprendido de más.

* * *

><p>NOTAS DE AUTORA: Fue en diciembre cuando escribí este capitulo, entonces, me sentía con la obligación de buscar un suceso fuerte para que Harry y Ginny se volvieran a hablar, ya que Harry no parecía tener las agallas para hacerlo y entonces el orgullo de Ginny no parecía ceder. Pude haber exagerado en dos puntos importantes, uno en Ginny interviniendo en la pelea, pero me sentía con la obligación de hacer notar su fuerza física para sustituir lo bueno que es ella con la magia, como aquí no existe el hechizo "mocomurcielago" me vi en la necesidad de colocar esa característica en su fuerza física, así con esa valentía que suele tener de más. Mi Ginny se crio prácticamente en una granja, y fue curtida entre varones y animales, tal vez igual que la Ginny de JKR que también se crio en una casa lejana a la civilización.<p> 


	4. Capitulo IV

NOTAS PREVIAS: Este fanfiction va a ser un poco largo, cuanto inicie a escribirlo, sentía una necesidad de escribir simplemente momentos entre Harrry y Ginny, tan simples, que sin querer empecé a crear una historia de la cual, la trama real todavía no se asoma. Como dije, es un fanfiction de tres posiblemente cuatro partes o tomos, la primera "La Chica de los gorros de colores" es la historia previa de como dos personas se conocen y se enamoran, en su segunda parte, veremos la verdadera historia comenzando a desarrollarse. Eso lo comento por la preocupación que tengo, al darles a entender que es una simple historia, cuando en verdad, todavía no ha arrancado. Ahora así, agradecimiento total por los reviews, los dejo para que lean. Besos.

_**CAMINO A BRICK LANE**_

_**PRIMERA PARTE**_

_**La chica de los gorros de colores**_

Capitulo IV

Quarker Street, era la avenida que se encontraba a un lado de la transitada Brick Lane, a diferencia de esta, parecía todo lo contrario, no tenía aquel montón de tiendas de ropas de segunda mano ni esos paisaje en sus paredes de arte urbano que adornaban con colores llamativos, Quarker Street era más oscura y a la mayoría de la gente no le gustaba transitar por ahí, aun así Harry tomaba valor para atravesar esas cuatro calles que llegaban hacia la estación de Brick Lane.

Tal vez era una locura pero con mucho más razón al día siguiente esperó en el andén de la estación. Había estado más nervioso y ansioso que nunca, estaba esperando a Ginny quien no había bajado del vagón de las 9:30 pm. No pudo marcharse simplemente porque no solo deseaba comprobar que estaba bien, sino quería volver a intentar besarla, quería comprobar si había sido el momento o bien, si no habían arruinado su amistad.

La vio venir un poco más tarde de lo común, estaba haciendo muchísimo más frío de lo normal y ella llevaba un gorro color negro mientras que su cabello terminaba de proteger a sus orejas, la miró y ella se sorprendió verlo ahí parado, él simplemente le sonrió calmado. Era la primera vez que los dos se miraban después del beso.

— Has llegado tarde – le dijo Harry mientras ella le miraba sorprendida

— Mi jefe me entretuvo, no alcance a tomar el tren de las 9:10, creí que no te vería más– dijo ella e inmediatamente se enrojeció.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? – le preguntó Harry nervioso, ¿y si ella no deseaba verlo? ¿si había arruinado algo? Ahora era el momento de averiguarlo.

— Por lo que hice anoche - ella apenas levantó la vista, esperaba ver una reacción por parte de Harry.

— No hiciste nada desagradable… - ella se volteó a verlo sorprendido, los dos comenzaron a andar mientras se miraban constantemente nerviosos -… además fui yo quien inició todo.

— Si, lo se – dijo ella, Harry y ella pasaron el límite del túnel donde anteriormente los habían asaltado y comenzaron a andar por la calle - pero aun así creí que…

— ¿Qué no vendría? Te dije que te cuidaría, eso no cambia que no este pendiente a ti

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió, le miró y se atrevió a hacer algo que nadie hasta la fecha había hecho: se colgó de su brazo y empezaron andar en silencio los dos juntos. Harry simplemente se contrajo, no podía creer que ella caminara sujetándose de él por la calle, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, pensaba que a ella no le importaba que le vieran en la calle con él, eso era bueno, o bien, tal vez era que estaba haciendo mucho frio y ahora necesitaba más calor, porque él si estaba sintiéndolo, estaba tan nervioso que torpemente la había pisado en dos ocasiones mientras caminaban y ahora más que nunca estaban callados cuando jamás se les había acabado el tema de conversación.

— He llegado a casa - le avisó y Harry acertó casi mudo– me alegra que todo siga igual, digo igual porque seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no es así, Harry?

Pero apenas y ella preguntó y a Harry no le importó nada más, la volvió a besar, necesitaba besarla de nuevo, saber si era la suerte o la soledad lo que le habían hecho sentir todo aquello la noche anterior, para sorpresa, aquella sensación se volvió a repetir. Ella ya no le pareció sorprendida por lo que Harry estaba haciendo, los dos perdidos en el beso, mientras sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo ansiando mayor contacto y sus labios jugando uno con el otro junto con sus lenguas, las respiraciones agitadas y deseando que el tiempo se detuviera.

Ella fue la primera que se separó, tal vez parecía que había sido una eternidad, pero no era del todo así. Ella le miró sonriente con aquella sonrisa de confianza que a él comenzaba a gustarle.

— Buenas noches, Harry – se volvió a despedir y lo volvió a dejar en la calle, seguía deseando más de aquello, no quería moverse, quería que ella regresaba, pero la vio alejarse.

Aquella semana fue más fuera de lo común, Harry y ella ahora parecían hablar mientras caminaban sobre la calle, ella le había tomado la mano y marchaban entre risas y coqueteos continuos deseando que el camino fuera más largo para seguir juntos, justificaban el frío para mantener sus cuerpos pegados mientras andaba.

— No me gusta cuando tienes que entrar a tu casa – se atrevió a decirle esa vez antes que siquiera ella se despidiera

— No siempre puede ser así, tal vez ya es momento que te atrevas a entrar - le dijo Ginny, el la miró y sintió que no era el momento, ellos siquiera habían hablado de tener algo, llevaban como siete días con aquella costumbre, él la esperaba, caminaban juntos y luego se besaban antes de que ella entrara a su casa.

— Creo que es tarde – le respondió Harry, a Ginny simplemente no pareció gustarle la respuesta, parecía extrañada y luego incluyó – mañana será fin de semana, tal vez podamos hacer algo.

¿La había invitado a salir? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? La verdad era que aquellas noches no le eran suficiente para dejarle claro que le gustaba estar con ella y que quería estar más tiempo, ansiaba por eso.

Al día siguiente, a Harry lo habían despertado los gritos de niños, una luminosidad que provenía venia de la ventana de su habitación era suficiente para encandilarlo. Por más de una razón tenía más frio de lo normal y maldijo por no haber arreglado aun la calefacción. Se asomó por la ventana y para sorpresa de él, había mínimo veinte centímetros de nieve tanto en los jardines como en la calle, todo se miraba tan blanco y el paisaje era espectacular, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir decepción, aquella tarde sería la primera cita que Harry tendría con Ginny. El había pensado en llevarla al cine y tal vez después de eso a caminar un rato, pero después de esto lo más lógico era que en al menos por un día él no podría siquiera tocar su auto. Se vistió y salió para ver un poco mejor, todavía sentía esa curiosidad infantil de ir y al menos tocar la nieve cada vez que esta caía, ya que los Dursley no le permitían salir a jugar con esta cuando era niño, no por temor a que se enfermara, sino a que la enfermedad trajera gastos económicos, aparte su tía Petunia siempre había odiado cuidarlo en las enfermedades, no era paciente con él, mucho menos atenta.

El golpe frio le dio en la cara, aun así Harry podía ver desde el segundo piso de su apartamento como varias niñas hindúes jugaban entre la nieve aventándose bolas y haciendo angelitos sobre esta.

— Dicen que los caminos y transporte estarán cerrados hasta nuevo aviso - Apareció de la nada Hagrid sonriendo – aunque en verdad no se porque te lo digo, es sábado y yo no tengo a ningún lugar a donde ir

— El único sábado que tenía planes y justo hoy nieva en estas dimensiones.

— ¿Tú? ¿Saliendo en sábado? – se sorprendió Hagrid girando a verlo

— Así es – dijo Harry mientras que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a las niñas que jugaban. Pudo vislumbrar que entre ellas estaba alguien de cabello rojo, a Harry le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

— ¿Tenías una cita? – se burló Hagrid pero Harry no contestó siquiera, bajó casi corriendo las escaleras sin importarle que no llevaba los zapatos adecuados para la nieve.

Maldijo cuando pisó, inmediatamente sintió el frio entrar por sus pies pero eso no impidió que se acercara a ella mientras recibía un par de bolas de nieve que se desbarataban en su rostro mientras varias risas se dejaban escuchar.

— ¡Todas contra Harry! – gritó Ginny tan fuerte que Harry trató de cubrirse haciendo esto imposible.

Ginny aventándole bolas de nieve junto con otras tres chicas, las carcajadas y aun así Harry luchando por esquivarlas mientras iba tras de la pelirroja. Entre risas, en cuando a Ginny se le acabaron las municiones de nieve, salió corriendo por varios metros hasta que Harry la tiró a la nieve y entre carcajadas y cosquillas hizo que ella se rindiera.

Tenía la cara tan roja por el frio y por las cosquillas, él encima de ella mientras que ella se contenía a ver a sus ojos. Eran tan honestos que Ginny podía darse cuenta que él la estaba deseando.

La besó mientras ella ya hacia sobre la nieve, sin importar que estuviesen sobre la helada nieve, abrió sus labios y ella le permitió que empezara a besarle de forma descarada y sensual sin importar que hubiesen niños ahí.

— ¡Me helarás! – le dijo ella respirando agitadamente entre los brazos de Harry. El simplemente la levantó despacio sin separarse de ella mientras que Ginny le quitaba la nieve que Harry todavía tenía en su cabellera

Recibieron alrededor de cuatro bolas de nieve más mientras las niñas todavía reían. La pareja entre carcajadas se tomó de la mano y se alejó de los jardines todavía con restos de nieve.

— Entra – le ordenó Ginny a Harry para que el entrara a su apartamento.

Era la primera vez que lo hacia. Un pequeño vestíbulo lo recibió acompañado con un armario con tres chamarras puestas, entre ellas aquel abrigo gris que tantas veces le había visto a Ginny. De inmediato estaba el comedor, parecía ser el punto de reunión porque a su alrededor había entre tanto, una bicicleta, varias bolsas de plástico y sus paredes estaban decoradas con varias fotografías de paisajes en blanco y negro bien logradas. A su derecha tenía la cocina, era el doble que la suya en todo, limpia, pero al mismo tiempo atiborrada de trastes de todos los tamaños donde supuso que tanto Neville, Luna y Ginny debían de cocinar su comida, aquella mañana olía a café y Luna se encontraba dentro de esta bebiendo de una taza.

— Hola Harry, es un gusto verte – le dijo con ese aire romántico que Luna tenía

— Hola – le respondió, Ginny caminó entre el comedor y se desapareció momentáneamente.

— ¿Cómo te fue con la nevada, Harry?

— Cayó en la noche, Luna, no me di cuenta – le comentó Harry, quien no pudo evitar sentir agradable, ellos debían de tener la calefacción general del apartamento, porque estaba bastante agradable el clima. Ahora Ginny venía con una toalla en la mano y empezó a secar a Harry con ella en algunas partes de su cuerpo donde la nieve comenzaba a derretirse

— Deja te retiro la nieve o enfermarás – Harry simplemente no dijo nada, se dejó mientras que miraba como Luna lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y se acercó a susurrarle a Ginny muy bajito para que Luna no escuchara:

— ¿Siempre ve así o…?

— Sip, siempre, ella es única – dijo Ginny bajito, Harry no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos que no tenía nada que ver con el frio - ¿Sucede algo, Luna?

— Si, es solo que alcanzo ver el aura que tienen, se ve tan blanca - respondió Luna mientras Harry giraba para ver a Ginny buscando una respuesta

— Sin duda alguna es por la nieve, ¿sabes? – le respondió Ginny – esta cae del cielo, supongo que viene a purificarnos - Ginny se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Harry quien no parecía entender nada.

— Oh, no te muevas Harry, - dijo Luna tratando de impedir que se moviera -… o lo perderás, oh ¡te haz movido!

— ¿Qué cosa? – Harry giró para buscar que era –

— Oh se ha ido, Harry, no debiste de moverte, es bueno cuando eso sucede. Estaba una esfera de luz justo a tu costado, si hubieses dejado que te llegara, hubieses tenido luz y claridad los próximos tres días…

Ginny rio bajito, ella ya se encontraba en la cocina tratando de cocinar algo mientras Harry simplemente se movía para ir donde Ginny estaba. Luna simplemente se desapareció dejando a la pareja sola.

— ¿Ella siempre es así?

— Siempre- respondió Ginny poniendo un sartén en el fuego - le fascina todo lo espiritual y lo místico

— Se me hace difícil creer que sea tu amiga, tu no eres así

— No, no lo soy, pero eso no significa que Luna y yo no podemos ser amigas – Ginny le sonrió, Harry simplemente se hizo a un lado mirando como ella con una agilidad que él jamás tendría comenzaba a hacer magia en la cocina.

Había comido uno de los mejores desayunos de su vida, simplemente porque sentía como si la comida le hiciera cosquillas en su estómago y el júbilo parecía acumularse en su garganta con ganas de gritar. Pensó que tal vez seria el café y trató de ignorar que en realidad se trataba de Ginny, quien reía mientras comía junto con Luna y él. Afuera seguía nevando, pequeños copos de nieve seguían cayendo y el cielo se miraba tan negro que lo más seguro era que siguiera nevando el resto del día.

— Se nos arruinó la salida – le dijo Harry mientras miraba por la ventana

— Claro que no, tu lograste llegar aquí conmigo, todavía podemos hacer algo

— ¿Te digo algo? – le confesó Harry entre vergüenza y sinceridad - debajo del abrigo traigo todavía mi pijama

Ginny comenzó a reír y para su sorpresa ella se saco el suéter, tenía aquella pijama rosa que él ya le había visto antes.

— No eres el único - le coqueteó, Harry simplemente se echó para atrás – se lo que haremos, ven…

Ginny lo guio a la habitación más próxima y abrió su puerta. Era como una sala árabe, varias alfombras de diferentes colores y grosores estaban en el suelo acomodadas estratégicamente, más de la mitad de la habitación estaba llena de cojines de todos los tamaños y colores, la mayoría de estos muy vividos, en frente había un gran televisor, algo viejo pero la habitación era tan cálida que simplemente se antojaba dejarse caer entre tanto cojín y perderse entre ellos

— ¿No es fabulosa la habitación? – preguntó Ginny

— Es completamente fabulosa, nunca imagine que algo así tuvieran en tu casa…

— Fue idea de Luna quien la diseño, apenas tenemos un mes con la habitación y la verdad es que es increíblemente cómoda.

Y se dejaron caer entre los cojines. Luna había escogido una película que para sorpresa de las chicas Harry nunca había visto: Titanic. El aseguraba que conocía la historia pero en su tiempo los Dursleys no solían llevarlo al cine y menos complacerlo para ver la película más popular del año. Entre palomitas y cojines Ginny y Harry simplemente pasaron el día, mientras afuera la nieve seguía cayendo.

* * *

><p>La noticia de la semana fue que a Harry le acababan de asignar en el cuartel de antinarcóticos como asistente. Harry había salido casi dando brincos de la emoción directo a Virgin Records para contarle a Ginny que le habían dado una oportunidad para estar en la verdadera acción.<p>

La sorprendió entre los estantes de películas etiquetando las especiales de la semana. Apenas podía alcanzarla a ver, tenía su uniforme puesto, unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y una camiseta roja con el logo de la empresa, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta tan rojo como siempre, pero para Harry simplemente era otro descubrimiento más por parte de él, Ginny jamás lo dejaría de impactar y cuando la vio de nuevo, se le había hecho una chica completamente diferente a la que él había conocido.

— Harry ¿qué haces aquí? – le dijo mientras ella le miraba con sorpresa –

— He venido por ti

— No salgo hasta las nueve

— Lo se, lo se pero no podía esperar hasta pasadas las nueve para esperarte en la estación, tenía que venir hasta acá, además en una hora saldrás

— Si así es, pero no puedo tener visitas en hora del trabajo - le dijo Ginny que no dejaba de buscar con la mirada alrededor esperando ser descubierta por su jefe.

— Está bien, mira, estaré aquí viendo la música y esperare a que termines….

Y así fue, simplemente Ginny se alejó mientras Harry suponía estar viendo los artículos de la tienda por más de una hora, pero en realidad todo lo que había estado viendo era a Ginny y en lo que hacia, no paraba de verla y sonreírle cada vez que chocaban sus miradas. Le daba gracia como ella se enrojecía como efecto del coqueteo.

— ¿Me dirás qué es lo que sucede? – le preguntó Ginny ya fuera de su trabajo, ella traía un viejo abrigo negro y su cabeza estaba cubierta con un gorro azul marino.

— Si, es solo que… - Harry buscó entre la calle, todos los locales estaban empezando a cerrar excepto uno - ¿tienes hambre?

— Algo, pero dime primero lo que querías decirme

— ¿Qué es lo que venden ahí? – apuntó Harry, era un pequeño local

— Venden waffles con chocolate, en verdad son muy buenos, ¿quieres probarlos?

La pareja cruzó la calle juntos hasta llegar al local y pidieron los waffles, tomaron un lugar, justo en una barra y antes de que Ginny comenzara a comer, volvió a preguntar

— Dime la noticia, me tienes así desde una hora - Ginny esperó la respuesta de Harry, este le había dado una fuerte mordida a su waffle saboreando las fresas y la crema que le habían puesto como relleno, le ofreció a Ginny pero esta lo único que quería era que él hablara.

— Me ofrecieron trabajar como asistente en el departamento de antinarcóticos – le dijo sonriendo de la felicidad, pero a Ginny se le cayó la cara en cuanto escuchó la noticia – ¿Sucede algo? Creí que te alegrarías por mi.

Pero para Ginny el waffle que Harry le había comprado ya no parecía ni suculento ni deseaba comerlo, sintió que todo el hambre se le había ido tras la noticia.

— ¿Aceptaste la propuesta? – Ginny esperaba que Harry simplemente que respondiera que no, pero Harry acertó con la cabeza. Parecía que Ginny se hundía en el suelo

— ¿No te agrada?

— No – respondió ella franca

— Creí que te agradaría escuchar que me va bien en el trabajo - Ginny miró su vaso con chocolate caliente, bebió un poco tal vez eso le ayudaría a aceptar la noticia mejor

— Te expondrán en peligro…

— No, estaré prácticamente detrás de la acción – le dijo Harry – Ginny, siempre he querido esto, desde que era niño, quería estar cerca de la acción. Antes ni siquiera podía hablarle a un agente porque yo era un simple mensajero, ahora no lo soy más, empezaré como aprendiz ya que no puedo pagarme la academia y tal vez con el tiempo…

— Tal vez con el tiempo te vengan matando – dijo Ginny levantándose y alejándose de él.

Harry se levantó de la silla tomando con una mano su chocolate y con la otra el waffle, siguió a Ginny todavía sin entender que era lo que sucedía. Ella tiró el chocolate caliente y el waffle en el primer bote de basura que encontró y siguió camino al sur hacia donde estaba la estación más próxima del metro.

— ¿A donde vas? - gritó Harry detrás de ella siguiéndola todavía

— A Oxford Street para tomar el tren – le dijo ella segura. Estaba enojada y traía los ojos muy brillosos tal vez amenazantes por las lágrimas

— ¿Estás loca? Vine por ti y tú ¿te irás en metro?

— No me dejas de otra – respondió Ginny quien entonces se giró para verlo. No pudo resistir reírse cuando lo vio cargando lo suyo con sus manos – eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?

Ginny siguió su camino, Harry no podía creerlo.

— Pero te gusta este idiota, ¿acaso no? – le respondió Harry, Ginny se giró sobre sus talones y camino hacia donde estaba él.

— Por eso mismo estoy molesta - se sinceró la pelirroja, se miraba muy afligida – ¿por qué en Scotland Yard tienen que ponerte como asistente? Sé que no eres malo, te vi defenderte pero aun te falta demasiada táctica.

— ¿Me dices que soy malo para pelear?- preguntó Harry alzando las cejas, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

— No solo eso me preocupa, sé de que trata todo esto de "agentes antinarcóticos" mi compañero de trabajo estuvo ahí por varios meses supliendo a alguien, salió herido a la primera, no quiero que te suceda nada a ti

— No me sucederá nada…

— Harry, eres un ingenuo definitivamente, todos esos agentes tienen un entrenamiento duro y tu…

— ¿Me subestimas? – preguntó Harry molesto

— No, para nada, solo que no subestimo a los maleantes. Respóndeme algo Harry, ¿cuantas veces has disparado un arma?

Pero Harry no pudo responder a eso, la verdad era que únicamente sabia de su funcionamiento, las podía identificar por su calibre y tamaño, pero ¿disparar una? Jamás se había obligado a eso, ella se dio cuenta de eso, bastó con verlo.

— ¿Ves lo que digo? Te pondrán enfrente para que les cuides los traseros a los agentes y serás herido, no resistirá algo así.

Harry no supo que responderle, era tan raro verla a ella preocupada por algo así, en su vida el había tenido alguien que se preocupara por él, tal vez en su primer año de vida, pero después de que sus padres fallecieran nadie se preocupaba por él, por lo tanto tal vez el jamás había valorado tanto su vida, no sabia que si él tomaba una decisión sobre su vida, también influenciaría las de las demás.

— Sé que de cualquier forma cumplirás tu trabajo – le dijo Ginny - solo prométeme que te protegerás y que harás todo lo posible para prepararte.

— Te lo prometo – le dijo el todavía cargando su cena en sus manos – solo tu prométeme que regresaras conmigo a casa

Ginny sonrió entre su tristeza y le arrebató graciosamente el waffle dándole una gran mordida

— ¿Me quitas mi cena después de que tiraste la tuya? – le preguntó Harry simulando estar ofendido –

— Toma – se lo entregó y le quitó el vaso de chocolate bebiendo de el algo curiosa –

— ¿Ahora mi chocolate? Oh Ginny, vamos. – Harry rio y ella le tomó del brazo para volver

— Solo te digo que me siento feliz con que te vaya bien en el trabajo, pero no podría soportar que algo te sucediera por no estar preparado correctamente, espero que me entiendas

— Ahora más que nunca sé que debo de pensarlo mejor – le respondió Harry y ella simplemente volteo a verlo, le seguía gustando mucho Ginny, sobretodo los ojos, de ella, podía verlos por buen rato sin que se cansara.

— Siento ser tan tonta, pero entiende que…

Harry la besó, le gustaba besarla, ella se estremeció porque no esperaba el beso. No sabía hasta donde lo llevaría simplemente deseaba seguirla besando y seguirla viendo.

* * *

><p>Aquella semana había resultado realmente complicada para él, para ventaja de él, Remus Lupin, el jefe del departamento le atinó a decir a Harry le ayudaría para que el pudiese hacer carrera en Scotland Yard. Le mandó a clases de tiro y defensa personal todas las tardes después del trabajo, para mala suerte terminaba agotado, pero saliendo del entrenamiento, le quedaba a poca distancia del trabajo nocturno de Ginny que sería más que fácil recogerla y llevarla a casa después de un largo día.<p>

Sobretodo después de llegar a Brick Lane lo que más le estaba gustando es que cuando detenía el auto, la sesión de los besos se daba mejor que nunca. Se había sorprendido cuando Ginny agitada le había permitido que le tocara una pierna y parte del trasero. Parecía indicar que todo iba bien hasta que una noche Neville les tocó la ventanilla del auto y le pidió salir a Harry.

— Llevan así tres días, son las once y media de la noche, ¿cuándo dejarás a mi prima en paz?

— Neville – intervinó Ginny bajando del auto para enfrentarlo

— No es en serio Ginny, soy tu primo, el único hombre de la familia al que conoce, deberías de hablar conmigo Harry, vamos

— ¿Qué se supone que debo de hablar contigo? – preguntó Harry molesto, aun estaba dentro del auto con la ventanilla abajo

— Sobre Ginny, ¿crees que no sé que hacen ahí adentro?

— No se te ocurra decirlo, no hacemos nada malo - le dijo Ginny mientras que se notaba claramente que Ginny le apretaba con fuerza el brazo a su primo

— Bien, nada malo. Vidrios empañados, ¿sabes que es lo que más me preocupa, Ginny? Que ni siquiera te ha pedido que seas su novia.

Harry ya se había bajado del vehículo, estaba molesto

— Tu prima ya tiene edad para decidir, ella ya esta grande para saber con quien sale y con quien no…- lo enfrentó Harry, aunque Neville estuviese más alto que él, eso no implicaba que fuera más fuerte. De hecho, ni siquiera lo intimidaba

— Neville, métete en lo tuyo – le respondió Ginny bajito pero en un tono fuerte. Ella seguía aferrada al brazo de su primo haciendo una presión por alejarlo de Harry, el joven seguía con la vista puesta sobre el moreno mientras que Harry le sostenía la mirada.

— Ginny, ¿te ha dicho que son ustedes? Si el realmente estuviese interesado en ti, simplemente no le importaría hablarlo conmigo o con alguien de la familia, ¿se ha interesado por eso?

— Eso a ti no te corresponde decidirlo, no es solo decisión de Harry, sino mía – Ginny jaló con fuerza, Harry se dio cuenta de eso también.

— Soy el único hombre en la familia que vive contigo, si estuvieras en Dover, otra situación fuera – le decía Neville a Ginny – merezco al menos saber con quien sales o no

— Vamos Neville, todo esto es estúpido

Ginny vio a Neville sobrecogido, Harry descubrió que el chico estaba preocupado por su prima, se le podía percatar en como él la miraba. Tal vez era normal que él la protegiera tanto, sobretodo si estaban viviendo juntos. Harry jamás había tenido siquiera algo similar con nadie, cuando el y Cho comenzaron a salir, Harry sabia quien era el padre de Cho porque siempre estaba en ese bar de jazz en Soho, pero jamás se lo habían presentado. Neville vio a Ginny y luego le tiró una mirada furtiva a Harry.

— Esta bien, entraré a casa y te esperaré adentro, no tardes – Le remarcó las últimas palabras y se dio la vuelta

— Creo que no se equivoca mucho – le dijo Harry a Ginny viéndolo partir

— Me hace sentir mal que me sobreprotejan tanto, cree que soy una niña cuando tan solo soy un año menor que él…

— Tal vez es porque tus hermanos tienen que ver en todo esto… - se dirigió hacia Ginny - ¿crees que ellos se molesten porque tu y yo seamos _amigos_?

Ginny se giró a verlo sorprendida.

— ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Harry ingenuamente

— Sabes, Harry, me meteré a dormir, creo que es buena idea hacerle caso a Neville – y sin decir más se dio la media vuelta y se marchó

Harry la vio partir así como si nada, preguntándose que diablos había hecho para ella se girara encabritada y ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de despedirse él. No fue tras ella, se quedó desconcertado mientras la vio partir. Era mujer, tal vez su primo todavía estaba espiándolos desde la ventana y ella simplemente no quiso despedirse.

Al día siguiente le tocó estacionar su coche a una larga distancia de donde estaba Virgin Records. Tuvo que caminar cuadra y media hasta el local para poder avisarle a Ginny que la esperaría a que terminara su turno para poderse marchar juntos a Brick Lane. Desde que entró al gran local pudo observarla que estaba hasta el fondo de la tienda acomodando en un anaquel varias películas de estreno.

— Hola - saludo Harry observándola. Ella se giró y lo vio, repitió el "hola" sin entusiasmo y continuó haciendo lo suyo - Solo vengo a decirte que tuve que estacionar el auto frente a la estación de Oxford Street, te esperaré dentro del auto ¿ok?

— Eh, gracias Harry, pero el día de hoy no regresaré contigo – y continuo acomodando los dvd's

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te regaño tu jefe por hablar conmigo en horas de trabajo? – preguntó Harry mientras la pelirroja siquiera le hacia caso – porque puedo fingir bien - Harry tomó uno de las películas de estreno que Ginny acomodaba y dijo - ¿estas películas tienen subtítulos en árabe? ¿si las llevo a América podre verlas?

— Basta Harry - Ginny le arrebató la caja y la volvió a acomodar a su lugar – no es mi jefe, por favor, simplemente hoy no se me apetece volver contigo

Las seis palabras sonaron como acido en su estomago, no se le apetecía volver con é, y ahora ella estaba ignorándolo de nuevo acomodando películas. Se sintió que se hundía en el suelo, tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era marcharse y así lo hizo. Caminó dos o tres metros hasta que giró hacia donde ella estaba, la observó, ella parecía todavía ignorarlo, no podía quedarse con eso así.

— Si al menos vas a ignorarme ¿podrías decirme porque? – le preguntó Harry, Ginny siquiera se giró para verlo,

— No te ignoro, solo simplemente te trato por lo que eres… - le respondió ella. Ginny movió una caja y siguió caminando.

— ¿Y que soy? ¿Una basura? ¿Un idiota? ¿O un fracasado? - Harry estaba molesto no había duda pero las últimas palabras a Ginny parecían haberle dolido demasiado

— Jamás pensaría eso de ti - se había girado ella, para hablarle - jamás, ninguna de las palabras que dijiste creo que lo seas, nunca las vuelvas a repetir - Ginny se giró para incorporarse en el camino pero se detuvo - excepto idiota, eso si creo que lo eres y mucho

— ¿Qué hice? ¿No me dirás?

— ¡No! – le respondió ella caminando, Harry iba tras de ella, quería que lo viera a la cara pero ella apenas le respondía –

— Bien, esperaré afuera entonces hasta que salgas y entontes hablaremos camino a casa

— Te lo he dicho que no quiero que me esperes – le respondió Ginny levantando la voz, varios compradores voltearon a verla y ella enrojeció momentáneamente –

— Bien, no te haré caso, no hasta que me digas que demonios tienes

Ginny aventó las cajas, varios de sus compañeros se giraron a verla, ella se disculpó y jaló a Harry en un lugar algo solitario y lo enfrentó sin pudor alguno.

— Hiciste lo pero que le puedes hacer una chica….

— ¿Qué hice que? Vamos ¿qué hice?

— Trata de hacer memoria

— Estoy tratando pero ayer lo único que hice fue venir por ti y besarte en el coche. Después de eso tu primo llego y…

— ¿Y…?

— Y…

— Le dijiste que éramos amigos – le soltó Ginny, pero para Harry eso no era nada de que preocuparse

— ¿Y que querías que le dijera? "_bien Neville, tu prima me gusta y voy por ella y nos besamos todas las noches, a veces nos acariciamos y_…. – Ginny le tapó la boca,

— ¿Quieres callarte? Neville sabe eso, sabe lo que hacemos, tu bien lo sabes…

— Pues bien, ¿qué quieres que le diga entonces? no te entiendo

— Harry, te preguntaré algo. ¿Conoces a Abraham, no es así?

Harry giró para el área de cajas, vio al chico flaco con patillas largas, admitió con la cabeza, Abraham siempre parecía buen chico, le caía bien, era amable con él.

— Pues Abraham también es mi "amigo"- le soltó Ginny, Harry no pareció comprender bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme con que Abraham es tu "amigo"? – le preguntó Harry, pero Ginny torció los ojos – ¿no me querrás decir que también te besas con él?

Harry recibió varios manotazos de parte de Ginny por todo el cuerpo.

— Eres un idiota, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso? – Ginny lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza, Harry se quejó pero todo aquello en el fondo le resultaba cómico, Abraham podría ser buen chico pero estaba lleno de granos en toda la cara, dudaba que siquiera fuera heterosexual, jamás pensaría que a Ginny le gustara ese chico.

— Dímelo pues ¿Lo haces? – preguntó Harry con gracia

— Eso-es-lo-que-quiero-que-sepas…. - cuatro porrazos más y Harry se protegía por los golpes sonriendo - que yo no me beso con mis amigos

— Eso me parece bien, Abraham me cae bien, no quisiera golpearlo – le respondió Harry cómicamente pero eso no parecía hacerle gracia a Ginny quien suspiró y prefirió alejarse de él no sin antes decir:

— No me beso con mis amigos Harry, tu eres mi amigo así que no lo esperes más – y la chica se giró para marcharse

— Pero yo soy un amigo diferente - le siguió diciendo – somos distintos, no soy como tus amigos esos…

— ¿Querrás decir que…?- hubo un brillo de entusiasmo en la pelirroja.

— Que conmigo si te besas, ¿qué diablos importa todo esto?

Ginny suspiró y terminó por decirle:

— No me iré contigo hoy, vete a casa. ¿Viste los golpes que te tiré? Se seguirán repitiendo si tratas siquiera de volverme a besar – dijo Ginny y tras después de decir eso, ella se fue a atender unos clientes.

Pero Harry no le creía, eso no podía hacer, ¿cuántas veces no la había visto ir tras él y tener la iniciativa de besarlo? ¿Cuántas veces él la había sentido deshacerse en sus brazos entre sus besos y caricias? Eso no podía ser cierto, los dos se gustaban y demasiado. Además ellos tenían algo más que una simple amistad.

Se quedó afuera esperando y cuando hubo estacionamiento dejó el Ford Focus verde afuera de Virgin Records y esperó a que ella saliera de trabajar. No le creería, aun así si ella estaba enojada la subiría al coche y la llevaría a casa donde estaría segura.

Vio salir un par de chicas de Virgin Records, reconoció a Paula, una chica de apariencia latina que hablaba con una chica pelirroja que traía una chamarra de piel negra, buscó con la vista a Ginny pero no se encontraba entre ellas. El tuvo que bajarse para preguntar por Ginny porque eran las 9:15 p.m. y Ginny aun no había salido.

— Paula, ¿y Ginny? – preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a ella, la chica se giró y lo miró con obviedad.

— Aquí esta - respondió Paula haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo ver. Ginny estaba a un lado de Paula, traía unos pantalones ajustados y una chamarra de piel negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo perfectamente, le resaltaba el pecho, dos perfectos y grandes pechos, mientras que su cabello se movía por el aire, lo traía suelto y bien liso, traía delineador negro en los ojos y nada más, suficiente para hacer resaltar sus ojos chocolates. Harry se quedó callado al verla.

— Harry, te dije que no volvería contigo

— ¿Que haces vestida así? – la vio de pies a cabeza extrañado – ¿traes tenis? ¿Y tus botas de la nieve? ¿Por qué no las traes?

— Basta ¿quieres? – Ginny lo jaló y lo hizo a un lado - Paula me prestó la chamarra, te dije que no iría a casa, ¿por qué no te marchaste?

— No te creí – le respondió Harry – ¿porque te haz maquillado así los ojos?

— ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Ginny alzando las cejas, con expresión de sorpresa

— No, pareces de esas chicas de Camden

— Bien, eso es lo que trato ser– le dijo Ginny mientras parecía esperar a alguien

— Vámonos a casa - le dijo Harry todavía insistiendo

— Ginny, comenzaremos a caminar para la estación, ¿vienes o te esperamos en el anden? – le gritó Paula para que ella escuchara

— Sigan ustedes chicas, en un momento las alcanzo

— ¿A donde iras? – le preguntó Harry con el corazón queriéndosele salir, ella apenas y le miraba

— Iré a un bar con las chicas – le respondió como si nada, Harry sintió que se le estaba marchando, ¿qué le había sucedido a la Ginny que él conocía? - me han invitado y ya es tiempo que al menos una vez vaya, nunca voy

— ¿Y por eso te vestiste así, tan provocativa? – la acusó Harry

— ¡Provocativa? De donde…

— Traes esa chamarra pegada a la piel, el pelo suelto y esos ojos…

— Solo traigo delineador negro, es todo, este pantalón es el del uniforme, traigo tenis para un bar, no traigo un vestido ceñido, tacones o maquillaje de más con esa tipeja que llevaste a tu casa antes de navidad…

— Aun así, no deberías de ir…

— Bien ¿quien me lo dice?

— Yo…- dijo Harry todavía molesto, no quería que nadie viera así a Ginny

— Bien Harry, buenas noches – le dijo Ginny marchándose por donde sus amigas se habían marchado

— Espera… iré contigo…

— No Harry, no puedes ir, es noche de chicas - Ginny se regresó y le detuvo el paso.

— Somos amigos, ¿no? – le dijo Harry tratando de utilizarlo como pretexto para poderse colar, pero eso enfureció más a Ginny quien le metió el pie y Harry casi cae.

— Escucha de una vez, iré con ellas porque quiero y tú mismo lo dijiste, soy tu "amiga" no tú chica así que márchate y déjame en paz.

Ginny se alejó lo más rápido posible, Harry la vio partir mientras ella movía su melena. No quería que ella se fuera, ella se miraba estupenda así vestida, lo más seguro es que los chicos se le acercarían y entonces ella tal vez podría conseguir un novio.

Luego se golpeó así mismo. Eso era lo que Ginny quería decir, a lo que se refería precisamente, ella quería que Harry le dijera a Neville que eran novios, quería que lo que estaban haciendo tuviera nombre. Se había sentido un idiota, Harry sabía que Ginny quería estar con él, simplemente era cuestión de decírselo pero entonces cuando trató de detenerla, Ginny ya se había marchado.

Al día siguiente sin importar nada visito Virgin Records, a pesar de ser sábado, Ginny solía trabajarlos a veces en las tardes, la había visto marcharse temprano así que llegó de sorpresa a la tienda tratando de localizarla con la vista.

— Hola Harry - saludo cantarinamente Paula, la chica estaba acomodando unas camisetas de una banda que Harry desconocía

— Aló Paula, ¿haz visto a Ginny?

— Si, la vi hace una hora, ¿No te avisó que saldría a las cinco?

Harry se extrañó y Paula lo notó

— Salió a las cinco de la tarde, o bueno, mejor a las 4:30, le dijo al Sr. Muller que iría a Oxford a ver a su hermano, creí que tu la llevarías

— No, no fue así, ella no me aviso que pasaría la tarde en Oxford

— Vaya, creí que eras su novio, supongo que por eso no te aviso…. – la chica levantó la ceja y se alejó –

— ¡Ginny es mi novia! - dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta. Aunque eso no fuese verdad él no podía decir que no era así. Estaba mintiendo era obvio –

— A mi no tienes porqué aclarármelo Harry, Ginny me ha contado lo que ha pasado anoche. Ella estaba destrozada, siente que se aprovecharon de ella..

— Yo no me aproveché de ella, es solo que no hice las preguntas correctas – le dijo Harry con desesperación

— Pues aun así, Ginny tuvo mucha suerte anoche –

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? -´ preguntó Harry con desesperación, debió de haber ido con ella, se dijo a si mismo.

— La chamarra que le presté le trajo suerte, los chicos no dejaban de verla, entre ellos un tal Draco…

— Basta ¿quieres? – pero Paula se había separado y seguía trabajando

Se sintió frustrado, ahora no podría hablar con ella y lo peor era que no sabía que había sucedido en la noche anterior. ¿Era verdad lo que Paula le había dicho? El tenía que pedirle que fuera su novia, no su amiga él quería que Ginny fuera su chica, solo para él.

— No volverá hasta el lunes, al menos es lo que sé

— El lunes tiene que trabajar temprano, dudo mucho que le hayan dado el día libre- le dijo Harry a Luna en un intento por saber de ella

— Pues no se, ella dijo que tenia que ir con su hermano Ron a Oxford, ella tenía ganas de verlos a él y a su cuñada Hermione, así que lo siento Harry en verdad, pero este fin de semana no estará en casa.

— ¿tendrás el número telefónico de la casa de su hermano? – preguntó Harry aun con el rostro de frustración, tal vez así le diera un poco de compasión a Luna y ella terminaría dándole el número telefónico.

— No, Harry, cometería un gran error si tan solo te diera el número de Ron, si llamaras para buscarla simplemente el hermano te mandaría a matar. Ron es el más celoso de los seis y sin tan solo supiera que hay un hombre cerca de ella, Ginny ya no regresaría más a Londres.

Los intentos habían resultado todo un fracaso, había estado planeando un fin de semana para los dos y ahora todo se había ido a la basura. Se encontraba frustrado por no tenerla cerca. Tenía que pensar seriamente como la quería, si la quería conservar como amiga, (que tal vez era lo más sano), para volver con quien platicar y pasar el rato de diversiones o bien, si la elegía como novia. Eran grandes dilemas, por una parte temía que si él se le declaraba, si al final las cosas no resultaban, simplemente no la volvería a ver y eso él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Tal vez si como amigos ellos seguirían viéndose y tratándose, la seguiría teniendo para él, se las ingeniaría para alejar a los hombres, pero por otra parte se encontraba el peor de todos los dilemas: los besos, y es que aquellos momentos estaban resultando ser demasiados buenos, tal vez era la química que había entre ellos tan fuerte que simplemente hacia que el perdiera el tiempo y la cabeza cada vez que estaba con ella.

Era distinto a estar con Cho, Cho Chang simplemente había mostrado ser bastante ágil para la cuestión del amor. Estar con ella al principio había sido un gran reto porque ella sabía perfectamente de que se trataba todo, Ginny aun no, todavía ella se derretía cuando él la tocaba o dejaba ver en claro con su nerviosismo y torpeza que no era nada experta en cuestión del sexo, él no se había atrevido siquiera a cruzar esa línea, no con ella, no porque no quisiera, simplemente porque se miraba tan ingenua que prefería ir avanzando poco a poco junto con ella, no había querido presionarla, sino simplemente darle la oportunidad que ella cediera porque quisiera. Ahora, cualquier decisión que tomaran tendría que ver con todo aquello.

El domingo por la tarde se encontraba con Hagrid comiendo algo que él había cocinado, no era demasiado bueno pero no tenía más que dos opciones, o cocinaba él, o lo hacia Hagrid, que para ser francos Hagrid solía cocinar mejor.

— Te ves fatal – se sinceró Hagrid mientras recogía los platos ya limpios de la mesa

— Sé que lo estoy – declaró Harry sin ánimos

— ¿Tiene que ver en todo esto Ginny? – la pregunta le causo un pesar más, Harry no quiso admitirlo pero no había necesidad, Hagrid se había dado cuenta – es una buena chica, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Es simplemente que quiere que le pida que sea su novia

— Los he visto, veo como la tratas, la otra noche que salí a tirar la basura miré que estaban en el auto… te repito Harry, ella es buena chica, no una de la cual tu puedas buscar para desahogarte.

— No quiero desahogarme con ella… - declaró Harry casi ofendido.

— Pues eso pareciera, es lógico que ella quiera que formalicen

— Hablas como si formalizar correspondiera a casarse, ni siquiera yo tengo una casa para vivir cómodamente…

— No se trata de eso, Harry, puedes mantenerla tranquila si le pides que sea tu novia

— Escucha Hagrid, dé que ella te cae muy bien, sé que es buena chica, todo aquello, pero yo no se como debe ser un buen novio, no quiero ser como fui con Cho - Harry enrojeció y se avergonzó por decir eso

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Qué, qué quiero decir? Mira nomas el fracaso que fui como novio para Cho. Ella terminó botándome y yéndose con alguien mejor porque no pude darle algo decente, solo Ginny pudo haberse fijado en mí, vaya chico tonto y fracasado que soy…

— Dudo mucho que Ginny se haya acercado por ti por lástima si es lo que dices…

— Soy un mal intento de hombre, soy torpe, con Cho apenas y aprendí como se debe de tratar una chica y era porque ella se la pasaba burlándose de mi torpeza, que si no sabia como besar, que si no sabia como se debe de tratar a una chica…

— Con amor…- fue lo que respondió Hagrid

— Escucha, te diré esto una sola vez y espero que entiendas. Cho era una lagartona, no te lo quise decir antes porque sabría que me odiarías, hoy que ya no estas con ella puedo decírtelo, ninguna mujer que le intereses dirá algo malo de ti…

— Ginny me dijo idiota…

— Es que en verdad lo eres…

— Vamos Hagrid…

— Lo eres, por tratarla así. Ella desde que te vio se fijo en ti, mira que no eres feo pero tu vida era un desastre, ¿te has dado cuenta que desde que estas con ella, tu vida ha mejorado?

Harry se quedó callado, en parte eso era cierto, tanto en el trabajo como en general, él tenía un motivo de más para volver a casa, para mejorar, Ginny le había alentado a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué problemas te puede traer salir con esa chica?

— Que si todo sale mal, la perderé – le respondió rápido Harry – preferiría tenerla como amiga para siempre que como novia por dos meses. Sabes bien lo que te digo

— Esta bien lo que dices pero eso significará que la respetarás en todos los sentidos – le respondió Hagrid y Harry solo admitió convencido de que esa sería la mejor de las propuestas - y a eso me refiero a que si ella se te acerca no la volverás a tocar….

Harry tragó saliva, ese seria un reto muy interesante de tratar de llegar, pero si en realidad la quería como amiga no habría problema de cumplirlo.

— También si ella desea tener novio… - Hagrid puso esa mirada dura, Harry trató de aguantarse para que su rostro no mostrara los celos, trató de fingir su gesto pero Hagrid no pareció creerle.

La puerta fue golpeada sacándolos de la plática, cuando Hagrid abrió la puerta vio a Ginny ahí parada,

— Hola chiquilla – saludó Hagrid ella se miraba reluciente –

— Te he traído algo para comer – le mostró el refractario – pasé este fin de semana en casa de mi hermano en Oxford, hicimos galletas y paste de chocolate – dijo Ginny sonriendo

— Pasa pasa, gracias Ginny tu siempre tan atenta – Ginny pasó, Harry la vio, fue como si se le fuera el aire de una sola, ella parecía resplandeciente, traía un saco nuevo, no ese mugroso gris de siempre, era uno negro que llegaba hasta la cintura, podía verle esta vez los vaqueros que le quedaban muy ajustados levantándole el trasero, el pelo suelto y despeinado

— Hola Harry – saludo como si nada, ella se miraba diferente, luego giró para dirigirse al viejo – supongo que han de estar platicando, los dejo, iré al cine con los chicos así que espero que las disfruten…

Ginny salió por la puerta, Hagrid volteó a ver a Harry, este parecía estar más que sorprendido.

— ¿Que esperas? ¡ve tras ella! – le dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta mientras Harry salía corriendo por el pasillo

— ¡GINNY!- gritó Harry como si ella estuviese a kilómetros, pero cuando ella giró, se frenó de repente y tomó la compostura

— ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Ginny , parecía como si nada hubiese ocurrido, lo miró confundida mientras Harry apenas y podía contener el aire

— No, no, es solo que, ¿cómo has estado? ¿cómo te fue en Oxford? - trató de ser casual, ella le miró extrañada.

— Bien, muy bien, el día estuvo lindo ayer y hoy – le respondió Ginny sin sentido, le miró extrañada, entonces él podía notar mejor, sus pecas por su nariz, se fijó que solo llevaba rímel en las pestanas, las traía levantadas y sus labios por primera vez estaban pintados, solo brillo al parecer, se acercó demasiado a ella para poder oler el perfume de azares que tanto que gustaba.

— Basta, por favor - interrumpió Ginny cuando él estaba demasiado cerca – no te acerques tanto – ella le puso un alto, parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar también

— Yo solo… bien, supongo que lo que dijiste la otra noche es…

— Es cierto – le confirmó Ginny, Harry apretó los labios, los tenia secos. Ella simplemente le miró con aquellos ojos tan grandes, tan cafés, brillantes y…

La arrinconó en la esquina del pasillo, no le importó nada más que sus besos, y ese olor tan delicioso que ella desprendía, la besó con desesperación, tomándola de la cintura, ella se encogió en automático pero la tenía tan sujeta a él, tan junta que ella no podía moverse, apenas podía exhalar de sus labios y suspirar de los de Harry.

— ¡Basta! - le dijo ella sin voluntad cortó el beso y luego se volvió a dejar besar

— Solo un poco … más – dijo el deseándola como mayor intensidad cada vez, besó su cuello escuchando como ella suspiraba con fuerza

— Detente en verdad Harry, recuérdalo… ahh ,.. lo que dije – apenas pudo concluir

— Si, amigos – dijo Harry la apretó sobre su sexo duro pero eso había sido de más para ella

Se separaron respirando agitadamente, le acarició el rostro con desesperación para luego tomarlo con sus dos manos, no le podía quitar la vista a sus ojos cafés, no podía y no quería.

— Mañana volveré por ti a tu trabajo ¿Está bien? – preguntó con toda sinceridad Harry

Ginny parecía tener voluntad de nuevo, ella simplemente acertó con la cabeza y Harry la besó en la cabeza. Se marcharon por separado dejándole a Harry un hoyo en el estómago y en el corazón, sin duda alguna no podría ser amigos, no cuando la deseaba de esa manera y además, él quería ser parte de su vida.

Al día siguiente tuvo su primera redada con agentes del departamento de antinarcóticos, un momento demasiado especial para Harry en su carrera, habían encontrado alrededor de dos toneladas de marihuana y 30 kilogramos de cocaína, aquello le llevó toda la noche de trabajo, simplemente no pudo ir por Ginny ni siquiera llegar a la estación como él había dicho. Apenas pudo llegar a casa a dormir a las siete de la mañana y solo un par de horas porque tendría que volver a la oficina. Trató de buscarla para justificarse pero ella ya se había marchado y Harry había vuelto a su cama para poderse recuperar.

Ese martes había llegado tarde a su oficina, miró a través de sus cabeza Chang (Cho) ahora no dejaba de verlo, más cuando tenía una leve herida en la frente a causa de que un narcomenudista le había golpeado con fuerza antes de que tratara escapar. Las chicas de la oficina habían dicho que aquel golpe le hacia verse sexy, Harry no pudo entender la diferencia de aquello, se le hacia tan estúpido.

Pero nada podía quitarle de la cabeza aquella pelirroja, todo el día mientras hacia los informes y llenaba el papeleo para cerrar el caso, seguía ella en mente y estaba preocupado porque no había podido avisarle siquiera que no estaría para llevarla a casa. Había pensado que ella tal vez lo hubiese esperado por un buen rato afuera de Virgin Records, esperaba que no fuese así. Así que aquella noche se presentó con ansias de verla, eran las 8:00 p.m. cuando llego a la tienda. La buscó con la mirada, la encontró detrás del mostrador con la cabeza abajo, su larga cabellera caía como cortina roja y se le miraba frustrada, trataba a un cliente que parecía ignorar.

Pero aquel cliente no era un cliente cualquiera, era aquel chico que en más de una ocasión llegó a acompañar a Ginny en el metro: Colin, podía reconocerlo desde lejos, su baja estatura, su cabello castaño claro y aquella terquedad brillándole en los ojos. Sintió que podía aventarle fuego, lo agarraría del cuello y lo aventaría lo más lejos posible, si no, lo machacaría hasta acabarlo. Se aceró casi rápidamente aunque el lugar estaba lleno de clientes, justo en un anaquel donde la mayoría de la mercancía estaba con el 50% por ciento.

— He dicho que ¡no! Colin – escuchó ligeramente de la voz de Ginny

— Tú lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Una cita

— Yo nunca te prometí una cita - le reclamó la chica dejando de hacer lo que hacia para verlo - simplemente dije tal vez, algún día podríamos tomar un café, "como amigos"

— Bien, bien, cambio ese café por una cena – dijo todavía el chico aferrándose a la pelirroja

— Escucha bien Colin, estas en mi trabajo, me despedirán por tu culpa…

— En la oficina no me das oportunidad a hablarte….

— Llegas en los peores momentos… – Ginny tomó algo entre sus manos y caminó mientras que el joven la siguió - Hasta aquí Colin, me despedirán por tu culpa.

— No me iré, me quedaré aquí en la tienda y esperaré hasta que salgas - el chico la miró casi a suplicas, Ginny torció los ojos y continuó su camino.

El lo detendría, siguió andando sin que Ginny siquiera lo viera, llegó y con toda intención de golpearlo, le llamó al chico con varios golpecitos en la espalda.

— ¿Si? - preguntó Colin levantando la vista para ver a Harry que trataba de contenerse

— Déjala en paz - le salió únicamente esas palabras

— Escucha amigo, no se quien eres pero no debes de inmiscuirte en las conversaciones privadas….

— No entiendes, te he visto ya en tres ocasiones que vas tras ella…

— ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó valientemente Colin como si no supiera quien era Harry

— Es solo que estas tratando de invitar a salir a mi novia.

Las últimas palabras le habían sabido a gloria a Harry, confirmarlo seria fácil, ella le había correspondido y no dejaría que nadie impidiera lo contrario, menos aquel chico.

— Ginny no me ha dicho nada de eso - se giró el chico ignorándolo y trató de perderse entre los anaqueles llenos de discos compactos, pero Harry le impidió el paso –

— Escucha, estoy hablando en serio…

— Mira, si en verdad fueras novio de Ginny ella me lo hubiera dicho, ni siquiera te ha mencionado alguna vez….

— Harry – escuchó detrás de él, Harry volteó a verla y ella se detuvo hiperventilada de tan solo verlo – ¿qué te ha pasado en la frente? Te estuve esperando anoche pero…

— Estuve en una redada - le respondió Harry, la vio, con eso tenía para poder tranquilizarse, ella llegó y le tocó el rostro inspeccionándolo, viendo que estuviese bien. Eso le gustaba de ella, que lo tratara como si él fuese de ella, Ginny ahora estaba revisándolo que no tuviera más heridas tras el enfrentamiento que había tenido en su trabajo. El aprovechó que ella tenía sus manos inspeccionando su cabeza para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla más hacia él.

— ¿Te han hecho daño en otro sitio? – preguntó preocupada, Harry negó con la cabeza

— Estoy bien – le dijo - la redada nos llevó hasta las seis de la mañana, quise localizarte pero no me dieron oportunidad, siento anoche haberte hecho esperar…

— No te preocupes, Paula me acompaño hasta Liverpool Street y Neville estaba en la estación cuando llegue…

— Ginny, ¿quién es él? - interrumpió Colin quien lucia desesperado

— Le he dicho que soy tu novio solo que no me ha creído - se adelantó a responder Harry

Se giró para verla, apenas se separó de él, mientras abochornada se le ponían las mejillas coloradas.

— No me lo has pedido – le respondió ella, Colin quiso hablar mientras daba un paso adelante para abrir la boca, pero Harry lo detuvo con la mano mientras no le quitaba la vista a Ginny.

— Sabes bien que nos gustamos, también sabes que no se ser novio pero…

— No seas idiota - le respondió Ginny, se hizo para atrás y miro alrededor buscando con la vista algo - ¿por qué me preguntas justo ahora?

— Porque quiero seguirte viendo, pero no como una amiga, sino como mi chica.

Ginny sonrió y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se llevó las manos a la boca como si tratara de impedir dar un grito. Colin quiso interrumpir pero Harry lo había aventado y este había trastabillado con algo y había caído ruidosamente al piso sobre unos anuncios publicitarios. Ni a Harry ni a Ginny le importó mucho eso.

— Sé que soy un idiota…

— Lo eres, mira que decirme en medio del trabajo donde no puedo correr a besarte – le respondió Ginny quien entonces le dio una de las más grandes sonrisas jamás vistas por Harry antes, el simplemente sintió como si perdiese el suelo. Miraron a su alrededor y la agente aun parecía ignorarlos.

— ¿Eso es un si? – preguntó Harry bajito y Ginny admitió con la cabeza respondiendo otro "si" únicamente para ellos dos.

Se sintió aliviado y extasiado, quiso correr a besarla en ese momento pero llego una señora para preguntarle un precio de un articulo, Harry simplemente se quedo ahí, viéndola trabajar ansioso por que ella terminara su turno y podérsela llevar a casa esta vez con un titulo de "novia".

* * *

><p>NOTAS DE AUTORA: Me faltaba definir la situación sentimental de Harry y Ginny, simplemente creo que a Harry le faltaba definir claramente que era Ginny para el y también mostrar un poco sus temores al respecto, era claro que le gustaba Ginny, mas sin embargo no sabíamos que tanto, para mi fue un placer escribir estos momentos que definieron el inicio de una relación.<p> 


	5. Capitulo V

Previas Notas de autor: Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews de apoyo para el fic, me siento muy contenta que esté gustando, también por los avisos que me dejan en Facebook cada día para que actualice. Cualquiera que me tenga en Facebook sabrá que acabo de hacer una página anti-harmony llamada "Hanny's Army", donde también subo FactsArts, manipulaciones y noticias. Temo decirles que tanto para esta historia y para "Cartas para mama" tardaré un poco mas en actualizar, ya que se me acabaron los adelantos, así que les pido paciencia. No vieron mal, subí la clasificación del fanfiction, ya que en dicho capitulo contiene palabras un poco fuertes o de contenido sexual. Al menos el fic así continuará por un largo rato. Espero que lo disfruten.

_**CAMINO A BRICK LANE**_

_**PRIMERA PARTE**_

"_**La chica de los gorros de colores"**_

Capitulo V

Aquellas dos semanas parecían ser las más increíbles de su vida, había descubierto que aunque no había mucha diferencia entre el título de "amiga con derecho" a "novia", esa mínima diferencia era muy notoria, sobretodo a ella la mantenía tranquila y él, estaba seguro de que al menos tendría derecho a golpear a cualquier chico que tratara de acercársele, tal y como había hecho con Colin, el chico cara de duende que hasta hace poco, anduvo tras su chica. Ginny no solo había resultado ser buena escuchando sino también opinando, y a él eso le gustaba, que ella hablara y diera su punto de opinión cuando se le solicitara, le gustaba más cuando ella solía preocuparse por él, por primera vez él tenía a alguien que velara por é sin ningún tipo de interés más que su propio bienestar.

Los dos fines de semana que habían pasado juntos había sido de lo más divertido en mucho tiempo que ellos dos habían pasado, Neville le había recibido bastante bien a Harry después de enterarse de que Harry le había pedido a Ginny ser su novia. Habían pasado una noche juntos en el comedor del apartamento de Ginny junto con su primo y con Luna, aquello había resultado ser bastante agradable, una cena con una botella de vino y una charla que podía haber sido vergonzosa para Neville, (habían contado experiencias cómicas de su infancia) y la cena había durado hasta las dos de la mañana. Otra tarde tanto Harry como Ginny se habían dejado caer sobre los cojines de la sala de televisión y se habían dedicado a ver películas casi todo el día, mientras comían y se acurrucaban entre mimos.

Siguió yendo por ella igual que antes cada noche a su trabajo en Virgin Records, la única diferencia era que se estacionaban previamente en un callejón oscuro de Brick Lane y se pasaban para los asientos traseros del Ford focus (que aunque eran muy angostos habían encontrado la forma de acomodarse los dos) y comenzaban una fuerte sesión de besos y caricias. Tal vez parecía ser de lo mejor, más cuando a pesar del frio por primera vez Ginny se había animado a quitarse los suéteres que llevaba encima, dejando una ligera blusa azul cielo que le permitió a Harry explorar más de la cuenta.

— Tienes las manos frías – le susurró ella excitada mientras él estaba ocupado con el cuello de Ginny

— ¿En serio? – Harry se incorporó, traía los lentes apunto de caérseles y el cabello muy despeinado, Ginny rio por eso y por ver que sus labios estaban ligeramente inflamados por los besos – ¿quieres que saque las manos?

— No – rio ella – solo mételas un poco más para que se calienten

Y Harry rio. Días después comenzó a sentirse más frustrado, aquellas sesiones no estaban siendo suficientes para él, se le estaba acabando el pudor alguno y odiaba tener que llegar a su apartamento a finiquitar él solo lo que no se había atrevido pedirle a Ginny. Sobretodo todavía él no había tenido la iniciativa de invitarla a su departamento, no sabía como ella reaccionaría, no deseaba que fuera como Cho cuando lo visitó por primera vez, ella casi quería salir huyendo de él y solo en una ocasión se había quedado a dormir y aquella vez, había sido el final de su frustrante relación. Ella tampoco parecía tener la iniciativa para ir a su apartamento, el tiempo que habían estado pasando juntos era justo en el apartamento de ella y no con él, o bien, se quedaban en el pequeño auto de Harry.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste saliendo con Colin? – se atrevió a preguntar una vez antes de que ella bajase del auto en una noche

— ¿Colin? ¿A qué viene al caso la pregunta?

— Sólo se me vino la duda, ese chico estaba muy enganchado contigo – Harry le tomó la mano, ella le miró muy pendiente con aquella expresión que a él tanto le gustaba porque sus ojos siempre brillaban de más.

— Dure cuatro meses – le respondió Ginny – lo suficiente para que él se enganchara

— ¡Vaya! – soltó Harry sorprendido, le acarició la mejilla. Simplemente no se animaba a preguntarle.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? - le preguntó Ginny, parecía saber hacia donde iba Harry –

— Yo, no…. – respiró hondo - ¿es tan obvio a donde quiero llegar?

— Creo saberlo - dijo Ginny, alzó las cejas Harry se sentía mal por preguntar algo así, no a ella, temía que lo que fuera a decir cambiara la idea de como la miraba.

— Es solo que.,…

— No te animas a pregunta. ¿Quieres saber si me acosté con él?

Harry la vio a los ojos, se sentía como un tonto queriendo averiguar algo, se suponía que estaba con ella por quien era, no porque fuera virgen, aun así ella se había estado comportando como una, ella tenía sus límites al momento de tocarlo y al momento de dejarlo a él tocarla, ella siquiera le había permitido bajar a su zona sur y todavía Ginny parecía no saber que hacer con sus reacciones cada vez que él la acariciaba.

— ¿Te importa realmente saberlo? - le preguntó ella. El simplemente dirigió la mirada para otro lado, no quería mostrarse ansioso, pero si ella había sido o no de Colin debería de ser algo que a él no debía de interesarle, ahora estaba con él y aunque ahora estaba sintiendo como los celos le estaban carcomiendo, trató de que eso no se le notara y buscó de responderle la forma más correcta.

— No, no me importa – respondió Harry cerrando la boca

— En verdad Colin no fue el primero, sino el tercero - respondió Ginny y Harry se volvió a verla, tal vez su expresión lo dijo todo, ella soltó tremenda carcajada mientras el simplemente dejo caer su cabeza en el volante haciendo sonar el claxon mientras Ginny seguía riendo, levantó las cejas y giró a verla, ella se estaba burlando de él.

— ¿Crees que serían tres chicos? – le preguntó a Harry graciosamente

— No lo se eso se supone que no me debería de interesar - Ginny dejó de reír y se le quedó viendo muy seria - tal vez lo mejor es no saber de esos tres chicos, sino preocuparme por ser el último chico.

Ginny sonrió para él y se acercó a besarlo en la mejilla, él simplemente sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto y trató de no pensar en aquellos chicos que pudieron haberla tocado, estaba celoso por no haber sido el primero

— Espero que no cambie tu forma de verme – le dijo ella, Harry la vio resignado y luego ella continuo hablando…. – pero la verdad es que nunca he estado con un chico, no tanto como lo he estado contigo.

Harry se quedó callado y sorprendido, trato de mantener el aire. Pero en lugar de verlo normal, lo hizo verse orgulloso, no quiso decir nada pero Ginny lo notó.

— No te emociones – le respondió Ginny sonriendo – eso no significa que serás el primero

Harry dejó caer otra vez la cabeza al volante haciendo que Ginny riera de nuevo.

— Creí que esas eran buenas noticias, te lo juro que si, aunque ahora sé que tendré que trabajar más para convencerte – le soltó Harry francamente, Ginny se puso seria

— ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo en algún momento? – ella se mostró asustada y Harry acertó con la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ella terminó por reír nerviosamente encogiéndose en sí misma

— No será tan malo, puedo asegurártelo, tal vez al principio creas que es horrendo pero con el tiempo cuando sepas que soy mal amante te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho conmigo - Ginny rio más tranquila y lo besó en los labios

— Nada de ti puede parecer tan horrendo – le respondió ella de forma cariñosa - todo lo que provenga de ti será lindo

— ¿Lindo? – Harry alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza – no se te ocurra llamarlo así

— ¿Cómo dices? - Ginny empezó a reír – ¿estamos hablando de apodos?

— Así es, vamos por buen camino, dices no querer acostarte conmigo pero hablas sobre apodos a…. – Harry hizo señales hacia su órgano sexual - psicológicamente si quieres hacerlo…

Ginny comenzó a reírse más fuerte y a empezar a negar con la cabeza.

— No he confirmado que no quiero acostarme contigo, simplemente no he decidido cuando

Harry se quedó callado observándola. Si ella le permitía ser el primero simplemente para él sería más que significativo.

— ¿Fue Cho la primera? – preguntó Ginny separándose de él tras el prolongado beso. Harry negó con la cabeza

— Fue una chica del bachillerato - Ginny alzo las cejas, mientras que él, hablar del tema no le resultaba del todo agradable – no fue una experiencia buena ¿sabes? Prácticamente la chica me abordó, no era linda, a veces pienso que fui abusado por ella, no fue lo que precisamente pensé que seria.

Ginny se quedó callada, no supo que decir, simplemente le tomó la mano y se la sujetó con fuerza.

— No quiero que sea así contigo, simplemente creo que tu puedes elegir cuando y como quieres – le respondió con franqueza, Ginny simplemente pareció valorarlo y luego ella habló

— Solo quiero que las cosas se den poco a poco, no quiero una mañana descubrir que lo he hecho y no acordarme – le dijo ella

— Sé de que hablas – Harry le acaricio la cabellera – no sucederá así, no al menos conmigo

No supo porque le había dicho eso, sobretodo ahora que la deseaba más que nunca, era lógico que quería ser el primero en la vida de Ginny, pero simplemente sería incapaz de dañarla para que ella cediera más rápido a acostarse con él. Pensó en que tendría que esperar más de la cuenta para poder llegar a aquel punto, sobretodo ahora que ellos lo habían hablado.

Pero pronto el trabajo comenzó a solicitarlo más y Harry tuvo que cumplir parte de su entrenamiento y viajar a Gales por una semana. El último fin de semana que tendrían Ginny había planeado irse a Dover a ver a su familia por lo que prácticamente durarían más de diez días sin verse.

— Veremos quien aguanta más – le respondió ella coquetamente mientras le acariciaba su espalda

— Apuesto a que perderás – le respondió Harry y la volvió a besar tiernamente.

Pero la verdad era que él la había extrañado más aun. Lo habían enviado a un entrenamiento intensivo militar de resistencia; pudo librar todo bien más sin embargo en las noches mientras todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, él no hacia más que pensar en ella y en lo que estuviese haciendo "_justo ahora estaríamos en el callejón tras los asientos del ford focus besándonos_" se dijo así mismo una noche cuando vio el reloj. No podía contactarla, deseaba hacerlo pero en donde estaba no había forma de poderse comunicar con ella.

Diez días después en un domingo a las cuatro de la tarde llegó a Londres. Aquella urgencia por llegar a casa, dejar las maletas e ir al apartamento a buscarla, lo estaba carcomiendo.

Cuando caminó por el pasillo de su edificio se detuvo apenas a abrir la puerta y aventar la maleta, pero cuando estuvo adentro parecía que algo raro había sucedido. El interior era diferente, salió para ver si había entrado al apartamento correcto, en la puerta todavía seguía marcada por el numero 42 como cuando él lo había rentado, mas sin embargo los interiores no coincidían, para empezar había música, al parecer algo de jazz mientras que en el ambiente había un fuerte olor a comida bastante delicioso. Miró lo que antes era su sala, el sillón era otro y las paredes estaban pintadas de colores claros, había fotografías colgadas, pensó en que tal vez había ocurrido un error y en el transcurso del tiempo que no había estado en casa tal vez habían rentado su apartamento a alguien más.

Pero alguien parecía estar en casa, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y salir alguien que iba cantando. Cuando vio a Harry echó un gritito de susto y al mismo tiempo de alegría. Era Ginny corrió hacia donde estaba él y se le colgó de Harry por el cuello y envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de él, lo llenó de besos por todo el rostro.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi casa? – preguntó Harry complacido demás cuando ella todavía estaba aferrada a él cubriéndolo de besos por todo su rostro

— ¿Me has extrañado? – ella le preguntó ignorando lo que él había preguntado. Harry la vio y se perdió en sus ojos cafés, no había duda alguna que así había sido, admitió con la cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa franca para ella - Yo también te he extrañado

Tal vez era que para él le había parecido eterno aquellos días o que era verdad que ella lo había extrañado de más, o que la posición en la que estaban era demasiado sugestiva pero aquella forma en la que se estaban besando era demasiado provocativa, haciéndolo pensar en llevársela a su cama para continuar los besos más cómodamente, pero entonces ella cortó el beso, y sin quitarle los ojos de los suyos soltó las piernas para que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

— Quería darte una sorpresa - le dijo ella – sé que no habías querido traerme a tu casa. Le pedí a Hagrid si me prestaba las llaves para acomodar algunas cosas, tenías muy buenos muebles y después de trabajar solía venir para acomodar algunas cosas…

Harry miró a su alrededor y lo notó mejor, ahora vio que la mayoría eran sus muebles, estaban bien distribuidos en el pequeño apartamento, el sillón estaba bien acomodado frente a su viejo televisor, solo que había sido tapizado por un color más claro y se le habían colocado cojines alrededor dando un toque de comodidad.

— ¿Te gusta? – le dijo Ginny soltándolo y sentándose en el sillón – le pedí a Hagrid si me ayudaba, él lo tapizó

— Es fantástico, no puedo creer que sea el mismo sillón. ¿Cómo hiciste para trabajar en el apartamento? digo, apenas tienes tiempo libre…

— Solicité ayuda, Neville y Luna me ayudaron…

Pero a Harry más que gusto le dio pena, sobretodo que tanto Luna como Neville descubrieran como había vivido en ese departamento los últimos cuatro años, pero la verdad era que apenas meses atrás el dinero que tenía solo era para sobrevivir y no para arreglar su casa.

Notó mejor, las paredes bien pintadas y el comedor arreglando, Harry rara vez lo había utilizado, simplemente si podía evitar estar en su apartamento, lo hacia, para él era más que un lugar donde dormir y donde cambiarse para salir a trabajar, ahora eso podía cambiar.

— Traje varios artículos ahora que fui a Dover. Mamá tenía muchos artículos que ya no necesitaba así que le pedí a Ron, mi hermano si podía traerme de regreso a Londres para poder traer las cosas. Si puedes darte cuentas son cortinas nuevas las que tienes, los cojines eran los que antes estaba en mi casa, mira, el florero que está en la mesa también lo era y espero que veas esto.

Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y lo guio a la cocina.

No era tan difícil de darse cuenta que la cocina también estaba cambiada, aunque los muebles seguían siendo los mismos.

— Traje solo unos arreglos – le respondió Ginny entusiasmada - toallas, utensilios de cocina - Ginny sacó unas palitas para cocinar de bambú – limpié bien, sabía que esta cocina era bella, traje también unas cortinas y mira - Ginny bajó de arriba del refrigerador un refractario, era un galletero, lo abrió y le ofreció a Harry una galleta, él le dio una mordida, eran de avena.

— ¿Dónde las has comprado?

— Yo las hice – le respondió Ginny sonriendo cuando Harry las saboreó - es un galletero, para eso sirve, ¿no? Compré imanes para adornar el refrigerador - Ginny lo abrió, había comida dentro de el y estaba que brillaba, hasta se miraba lindo con todo aquello. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su casa tenía ese aire de hogar que el nunca había logrado, hasta olía a comida cocinándose

— El horno, lo haz prendido, pero si no servía…

— Solo estaba atascado – dijo Ginny abriéndolo, el olor inundó la cocina, era lasaña sin duda alguna, la favorita de Harry y ella estaba a un lado suyo sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - le preguntó Harry avergonzado, eso más que una ayuda, podría resultar como una ofensa, pero él no quería pensar de esa forma

— Me di cuenta que te daba pena traerme a tu casa - le respondió Ginny tímidamente – quería también que llegaras a tu casa y pudieses sentir que era un hogar.

Harry no resistió y la abrazó de la cintura, le besó en el cuello cariñosamente, la había extrañado y ella todavía insegura le dijo:

— Temía que te fueras a molestar – le dijo ella – esto era tan íntimo para ti…

— No puedo negar que me siento incomodo – le confesó Harry – pero desde que apareciste haz venido a cambiar mi rutina y yo lo he aceptado, ¿por qué no has de convertir mi apestoso apartamento en uno que ahora puedo llamar hogar? Me debo de preguntar si tu has de venir también incluida entre todas estas cosas que has traído para mi, ¿tu también te quedarás?

Ginny no pudo evitar abrazarlo y besarlo varias veces por toda su cara, pero para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny no respondió, simplemente se acordó de servir la cena y Harry trató de consolarse con la lasaña que había preparado.

— ¿Cómo lograste que el televisor funcionara? – preguntó Harry sorprendido. Lo había comprado en un lugar de cosas de segunda mano, como todas las demás cosas que tenía.

— Harry, la antena se había roto – le dijo Ginny con obviedad – solo pegue los cables correctos y la conecté. Ahora podemos tirarnos los domingos a verla.

— Creí que te gustaba que viéramos el televisor en tu departamento, me gusta tirarme entre esos cojines contigo

— A mi también pero creo que ya es tiempo que tu y yo tengamos un poco más de privacidad – le confesó Ginny echándole una mirada a Harry como nunca antes lo había hecho. A él de la nada se le había ido el hambre, otra clase de hambre le había dado, pero no se animó a decirlo.

La habitación de Harry apenas pudo notarse un leve cambio, Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama hundiéndose más de lo común.

— Es una colcha de plumas de ganso – le confesó Ginny con una sonrisa – estaba en mi casa y ya no había nadie que la utilizara.

Harry la vio, ella estaba a un lado de él recostada en la cama, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— No te lo había dicho antes o tal vez sea demasiado obvio – le dijo Harry con el corazón brincándole – pero me gustan muchos tus ojos

— Si me había dado cuenta que te gusta mirarlos mucho - le dijo Ginny, era más que obvio, estaban en la oscuridad de la habitación y estos brillaban con mucha intensidad - a mi también me gustan los tuyos, jamás había visto unos ojos de ese verde…

Harry se levantó y revisó debajo de su cama, sacó una caja de zapatos vieja. La abrió y sacó un par de fotografías arrugadas y viejas, le entregó una de ellas a Ginny.

— ¿Eran tus padres? – preguntó ella, Harry solo admitió con la cabeza - Dios Harry, tus ojos… –

Harry la vio a ella, Ginny pareció sorprendida de más cuando vio por primera vez la foto de sus padres.

— Así que ellos son mis suegros – sonrió Ginny y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa - estás igual que tu padre, pero….

— Con los ojos de mi madre, si - concluyó Harry. Ginny simplemente no podía apartar la vista de la fotografía, era una pareja muy joven, tal vez tendrían la misma edad que ahora ellos tenían, pero Ginny no se animó a preguntar nada.

— Ellos murieron en un accidente, en el mismo accidente donde me hice esto – dijo Harry levantado el cabello de su frente y mostrando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en su frente.

Ginny se enderezo en la cama y apenas alcanzó a besarle la frente sin preguntar nada. Harry la retiró de inmediato, tomándola de las muñecas

— No deberías de acercarte tanto – le sugirió con rudeza , Ginny levantó el rostro coquetamente y lo desafío

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Te has fijado donde estamos? - Ginny giró alrededor para notarlo.

— En tu habitación – respondió ella y en automático, él la tomo de su cintura. No tuvo delicadeza, tenía ganas de tenerla y ella lo sabía

— Harry… - a duras penas pudo lograr que él le obedeciera, solo se detuvo cuando él ya hacia arriba de ella aprendiéndola con sus piernas y brazos, el peso hizo que se hundieran ligeramente sobre el colchón

— Ahora no – le respondió él, quería aprovechar el momento para tenerla como había deseado desde hace tiempo, tal vez no llegarían a culminar algo pero no podía tenerla sobre la cama y simular que no pasaba nada.

No le obedeció a ella y no tenía planes de hacerlo, ella rogó por un momento que se detuviera cuando él estaba besando su cuello y sus manos se encontraban apretando su trasero para acercarla más a él.

— No te atrevas…- le amenazó Ginny, ella estaba colorada, le faltaba a aire y parecía que lo único que quería era que él continuara con lo que estaba haciendo. La sintió estremecerse y de estar en contra de él, en segundos pareció estar convencida de querer continuar, porque abrió sus piernas para darle a Harry cavidad a acomodarse entre ella y permitió que hurgara debajo de su blusa.

La poca voluntad que a ella le había quedado se terminó por acabar cuando ella misma se retiraba la blusa rosada que traía dejando ver un corpiño que no le hacia justicia a su busto, más aun así, Harry se volvió loco viéndola a ella semi-desnuda entre sus brazos. El la imitó retirándose tanto el suéter como la camiseta que llevaba abajo sin pudor alguno, ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos sintiendo el calor que imanaba su cuerpo sintiendo su respiración agitada par en par igual que la suya.

Le volvió loco cuando ella mencionó su nombre varias veces suplicándole en el oído, mientras él se había atrevido a tocar con su pulgar uno de sus pezones, "_es tan agradable, se siente tan bien, continua, no me dejes…"_ le dijo entre respiros ansiosos mientras encajaba delicadamente sus uñas sobre su espalda.

Se separó agitada, algo desesperada, Harry hizo a un lado los anteojos que le impedían poder realizar bien sus maniobras. Antes de eso se detuvo a verla, agitada, estaba empezando a sudar, parecía no tenerle miedo. Se atrevió a levantarle el corpiño y besarle los pechos, pero en lugar de que le gustara pareció lo contrario, se encogió en ella misma y Harry pudo notar la desconfianza que ella tenía.

— Creo que será - exhaló aire, estaba temblando - será mejor que… ¡Harry! … vamos, yo – volvió a gemir, entre la desesperación Harry metió una mano por el pantalón de ella, para tocar su trasero pero ella pareció aun no gustarle más, se movió asustada y se sentó en la cama mirándolo todavía agitada

— ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry preocupado, tal vez se había excedido demasiado con ella. Ginny se levantó sin decir nada y se encerró en el baño. Fue tras ella de inmediato y tocó la puerta.

— Dime que estas bien, Ginny, ¿te lastimé? – la voz de Harry era de preocupación sin duda alguna, la vio levantarse a ella con preocupación y luego la voz de ella se dejó escuchar

— Todo bien – le respondió, pocos segundos después ella salió tapándose el pecho con los brazos, estaba demasiado abochornada.

— ¿Te lastimé? – le preguntó el otra vez, no se perdonaría si así hubiese sido. Ella negó inmediato que no había sido así – entonces ¿qué sucedió?

— Nada – le respondió tímida y caminó hacia la recamara todavía sin saber que hacer, buscaba su prenda íntima – es solo que…

— ¿Crees que me propasé?

— Un poco – ella estaba tímida

— Lo siento, en verdad – le dijo él avergonzado. Ella seguía igual, le levantó el rostro para verla y luego ella habló

— No, lo siento yo por no poder ser capaz de complacerte

— Estás loca, ¿no es así?

— No lo esto - empezó a ponerse su corpiño, pero Harry la detuvo, tal vez era porque le había urgido demasiado estar con ella que ni siquiera había contemplado sus senos

— ¡Detente! – le dijo él y le impidió que se vistiera, ella tembló ligeramente cuando el calmadamente le arrebató su prenda íntima y le bajó los brazos para poder apreciar bien ese par de pechos.

Tal vez no eran como los senos de Cho, aquellos perfectos blancos y pequeños senos que había besado tantas beses. Estos eran diferentes, sus dos pezones eran como dos duraznos que al ser tocados podían sentirse la suavidad en las yemas de sus dedos, ella simplemente lo dejo y que la tocara, se estremecía con su tacto y su respiración se agitaba. El se volvió a excitar, no le quiso decir más a ella, lentamente la volvió a recostar en la cama.

— No será esta noche – le dijo en el oído – puedes estar calmada, solo te estoy contemplado, eres lo más bello que nunca antes haya visto.

Entonces supo que aquellas palabras simplemente la relajaron a ella, era lo que necesitaba, saber que no la haría suya y que simplemente estaban disfrutando de un momento. Tal vez después sería, más no esa noche. Y para probar que él la esperaría, simplemente le besó en el cuello y cuando Harry había decidido simplemente terminar, ella lo sorprendió poniendo su mano sobre su sexo duro.

— Quiero verlo – le pidió con firmeza, ella estaba agitada y aunque desde hace rato a Harry le lastimaba el rose del pantalón, había preferido siquiera desabrochar la hebilla de su cinto por temor a que ella se asustara.

— ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó, ella admitió con la cabeza y sin decir más Harry dejó que sus pantalones fueran desabrochados por ella.

— ¿Siempre esta así? - la pregunta de ella le hizo reír, los grandes ojos de Ginny brillaban curiosos entre la oscuridad cuando parecía haber destapado la caja de pandora ante ella.

— ¿Cómo? – le preguntó Harry, tal vez se refería a que para ella era feo o deforme, se acongojó un poco

— Levantado y grande - le respondió ella volteándolo a ver. Harry no pudo resistir reírse más fuerte mientras ella esperaba curiosa la respuesta.

— No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? – le preguntó él

— No, si lo digo en serio, tal vez no he visto muchos pero… yo soy chica, dudo que eso quepa… veras… puede lastimar cualquier cosa que no sea de su tamaño, algo compacto no quedaría…

— ¿Me quieres hacer creer que eso no cabría bien en ti? - dijo Harry tratando de entender lo que ella decía. Ella negó con la cabeza

— No dejaré que eso entre en mi, me lastimarías mucho - y ella se incorporó sentándose en la cama. Negó otra vez chistosamente

— Bien, entonces guárdalo donde estaba – le dijo Harry

— No me haz respondido –

— ¿qué cosa?

— Mi pregunta, que si siempre se encuentra así …. - Ginny giró a verlo esperando que él respondiera, tenía el rostro de una niña curiosa

— Solo cuando tu te acercas demasiado – se sinceró él. Ginny giró a verle su sexo aun duro y tocó con la punta de la yema su cabeza, como si tratara saber de que estaba hecho.

— No hagas eso – le pidió él, se giró a verlo, como cuando a una niña le impiden tocar algo y la curiosidad le gana –

— Hacer que…

— Tocar así… - Harry sintió como si le hubiesen dado un toque eléctrico por toda su espalda. Ginny estaba recorriendo con su mano completa su sexo mientras que no pudo impedir hacerse para atrás para poder sentir mejor

Le miró, ella tenía ese rostro travieso y curioso que quería averiguar como funcionaba. El no podía impedírselo, después de tanto tiempo no era su mano quien lo tocaba de aquella forma, sino la de Ginny, se había imaginado cientos de veces que ella lo hacia, en sus fantasías pero no creía que ella sería capaz siquiera de acercarse a él. Cho se había negado a tocarlo, decía que todo aquello no era higiénico, simplemente ella se había tirado en su cama a recibir placer y él a dárselo, ahora Ginny estaba averiguando como funcionaba no solo una parte de él, sino todo completo. La miró divertida, apretó su puño completo y bajo de golpe, como si supiera lo que hacia.

Pero Harry no se pudo contener, le tomó la mano a ella y le dijo como debía de hacerlo, mientras que ella no se intimó al colocarse a horcajadas frente a él para seguir sus instrucciones mientras él la dirigía con un una mano y como la otra le acariciaba sus pechos.

Y entonces lo único que podía ver él, eran sus ojos, ese brillo entre la oscuridad que para siempre se quedaría con él, que no se iría, Harry pudo descifrar eso y mucho más con aquella mirada que ahora ella le dedicaba.

Las carcajadas estaban rebotando por toda la habitación, Ginny estaba entre sus brazos dentro de las sabanas y él le llenaba de dulces besos cariñosos en los hombros mientras que ella no dejaba de susurrarle cosas tontas que lo hacían reír.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hacías eso? – le preguntó ella casi exigiéndole una verdad

— ¿Hacer que?

— Sabia que los hombres algo así hacían, lo que hice yo contigo hace rato. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No es algo que se pueda contar, es algo íntimo – se defendió Harry – ¿No te… dio repulsión hacerlo?

Ginny sacó la lengua fingiendo asco, luego comenzó a reír.

— Ha sido lo más raro que he hecho en mi vida – ella dijo pero al ver el rostro preocupado de Harry continuo hablando – me gusto mucho verte de esa forma

— ¿De que forma?

— Tan vulnerable – Ginny rio y se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza riéndose aun. El se sintió ligeramente ofendido y la destapó. Le estaba coqueando, podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa juguetona –

— ¿A que te refieres?

— A que pude encontrar tu punto débil – ella se destapó y se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda sobre las almohadas – ahora sé que es lo que te gusta…

— En verdad ese no es tanto mi punto tan débil - le confesó Harry imitándola y sentándose a su lado

— ¿Me dejarás volver a hacértelo? – le preguntó ella –

— Creí que no te había gustado o … -

— Para nada - alcanzó a responder – fue también para mi placentero. No me puede dar asco algo que a mi también me gusta…

— ¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó incrédulo, y en su mente recordó a Cho siquiera quererlo tocar "_por higiene"_ solía decir ella y luego Harry recordando a aquella chica del bachillerato que no había tenido tacto hacia él en ningún momento, Ginny en cambio, había tenido cuidado y sobretodo había prestado atención de cómo debía de tratarlo.

— Más que eso…- le respondió ella besando sus labios… - cuando te dije que me gustabas no dije que me gustabas solo de la cara, te dije que me gustabas completo – lo volvió a besar

— Después te gustará más – le dijo Harry pícaramente y Ginny golpeó el hombro –

— Dudo que me guste más que besar tus labios – le dijo ella incorporándose en el beso, pero Harry comenzó a reír para si mismo - ¿por qué te ríes?

— Porque luego también lo querrás besar a él también.

Ginny le dio otro golpe juguetonamente mientras Harry se dedicó a hacerle cosquillas durante buen rato, sin duda alguna estaba pasando momentos tan gratos que el jamás había vivido.

Efectivamente aquel momento vivido en su habitación no había sido el único que habían tenido de intimidad como se habían imaginado, Ginny ahora tenía una leve fijación por su órgano sexual más seguido que lo que él mismo lo tenía. Parecía en cualquier momento tratarlo a "él" como otro acompañante más en la relación, provocándole a veces risa y otras haciéndole rabiar.

— Debes de dejarte burla de "él" – le dijo un día mientras viaja en el Ford focus de regreso a casa. Ella llevaba el cabello tan despeinado y Harry parecía a simple vista estar molesto con ella

— No me estoy burlando, solo dije que me saludo mientras llegabas a mi trabajo, era obvio que "Él" me quería ver, además tu mismo sabías que se "había levantado" - concluyó Ginny hablando como si estuviesen hablando de una persona y no del miembro de Harry

— Pues si, te lo he dicho que suele aparecer cuando te acercas demasiado, parece que te divierte provocarlo…

— No provocarlo pero si me gusta saludarlo - dijo ella entre risas – me gusta que nos estrechemos las manos…

— Basta, quieres. Lo tratas mejor que a mi – le dijo Harry molesto

— Deberías de sentirte feliz, yo recibo tan poca atención….

— Porque tu quieres, sigues dejándote los vaqueros hasta dentro de la cama, me tienes desconfianza,

— Le tengo desconfianza a los "dos", cuando te pones así no se cual de las cabezas esta pensando - Ginny cruzó los brazos y empezó a ver por la ventana, agradecía que ahora estuviese haciendo menos frío que antes. Al menos podría usar una blusa de manga larga en las tardes.

— Trato de domarlo – le respondió Harry retomando el tema – a "el"

— Bien, buen punto, me agrada eso, - Ginny se giró luego lo vio - ¿crees que podamos hacer algo el sábado si no llueve?

— ¿Te refieres a algo fuera de mi apartamento?

Ginny admitió con la cabeza. Desde que Ginny había arreglado el apartamento de Harry, ellos habían salido muy poco, simplemente ellos se encerraban y miraban televisión en las tardes o Ginny cocinaba galletas que terminaban comiendo en la cama en las noches.

— Estaba pensando en que fuéramos a algún lugar, sé que no podemos gastas tanto, así que si tal vez fuéramos a un día de campo a Hyder Park seria divertido. Podemos invitar a Neville y a Luna.

— Podría conseguir un equipo de criquet… - incluyó Harry algo emocionado –

— Eso seria buena idea

— Solo que no incluyas a Luna en mi equipo, podría decir que mi aura no esta lista para verme ganar y obligarme a hacer un tonto y ridículo ritual frente a todos

Ginny rio, acababan de llegar a Brick Lane y se acercó para besar sus mejillas.

— Le contaré a Neville y Luna para que se preparen, por favor trata de descansar y no veas tanta televisión. Nos vemos mañana

— ¿A donde vas? - la detuvo Harry-

— A mi casa, necesito preparar la ropa para mañana – le respondió ella

— ¿No te iras a pasar un rato a mi apartamento? Si llegas a tu casa y te ve Neville no te dejara salir y menos la hora que es…

Harry señaló la hora del tablero del Ford Focus, marcaba las 10:05 p.m.

— De cualquier forma, si me voy a tu apartamento no saldré hasta mañana en la mañana y entonces llegaría tarde – Ginny abrió la puerta para salir cuando Harry la volvió a tomar del brazo con fuerza y la giró donde estaba él

— Despídete como lo que eres, como mi novia – Ginny lo besó con fuerza y luego después de que se retiró ella le dijo

— ¿Cuándo me invitarás a quedarme a dormir a tu casa?

— Creí que venías con los obsequios que tu madre me envió para que adornar la casa…

— Sabes que no soy un objeto

— Te puedes quedar hoy mismo si quieres. No se porque no te habías quedado a dormir antes

Ginny se mordió el labio, estaba tímida, Harry ahora comenzaba a conocerla mejor.

— No quería quedarme sin ser invitada - le respondió tímidamente – pero desde que llegaste de Gales estaba deseando hacerlo

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo quería que te quedaras, creí que no querías

— No, si, sí quería – se apresuró a responder - pero creó que tu no…. Vaya, somos unos idiotas los dos

— Te quedarás mañana mismo, es un hecho…

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Por su puesto que hablo en serio - Ginny lo besó y luego se marchó, pero regresó de inmediato para verlo a los ojos y preguntarle algo tímidamente

— Pero, y si yo…. Tu sabes bien… no estoy lista para…

— Te dije que no te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras, te quedarás a dormir conmigo, no tienes porque preocuparte por nada.

Entonces ella se volvió a despedir. Cuando la vio retirarse a la pelirroja con una felicidad más que evidente, a Harry le preocupó más de la cuenta aquello que él acababa de decir, en verdad él mismo no estaba seguro de poderse siquiera detener si Ginny dormía con él, no sabía como tendría que manejarlo pero él la deseaba, quería que ella estuviese en todo momento con él, sentía que era lo único que tenía en toda su vida y que ahora le pertenecía.

El fin de semana pintaba para estar soleado, eran las 12:00 p.m. y el sol estaba tan resplandeciente para ser inicios de abril. Tocó la puerta del apartamento de Ginny para iniciar su fin de semana juntos cuando Neville abrió la puerta saludando.

— Hola Harry, ¿estás listo para hoy? - El chico se miraba recién bañado, se había rasurado la barba de cinco días que se cargaba y daba ese aire infantil a pesar de medir más de metro ochenta.

— Casi listo, ¿Ginny y Luna están listas?

— Todavía no, al menos Ginny, Luna esta haciendo su ritual sabatino, ¿por qué no pasas y esperas en el cuarto de televisión? yo voy con Sayd, quedó en prestarme el equipo para jugar criquet

Harry entró y miró tanto la cocina como el comedor desolado, entró al cuarto de televisión y apenas lo prendió con el volumen bajo, no parecía haber nada que hubiese de su interés y se dejó caer entre los cojines a un lado de la puerta que estaba semiabierta. Escuchó unos pasos lentos arrastrándose sin duda alguna eran los de Luna, en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla ya podía identificar su singular modo de caminar, tras de ella le siguieron otros pasos firmes que identificó como los de Ginny, se levantó lentamente para salir de la habitación y saludarlas pero la charla que estaban teniendo lo detuvo.

— Te digo que esto no esta nada bien, Luna por suerte Harry no se ha dado cuenta de esto - Harry se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, se volvió a tirar a los cojines tratando de no hacer ruido, Luna parecía estar sirviéndose café mientras que la pelirroja estaba a su lado

— ¿De qué tiene que darse cuenta Harry? - preguntó Luna_. "Si, ¿de qué tenía que darse cuenta Harry?" _ Sintió como si el estómago le hirviera de los nervios, si había cometido una estupidez con ella, él se lo lamentaría toda su vida,

— Bien, no se si es buena idea que hable sobre esto - la voz de la pelirroja sonó muy nerviosa y parecía moverse de un lado para otro. Cuando Harry asomó su cabeza por la puerta pudo ver los pies de ella que se tambaleaba graciosamente

— ¿De quien trata? ¿De ti o de Harry?

— De ambos - ¡Dios! si Ginny decía que la relación iba mal, Harry se moriría, él había creído que había pasado los mejores días de su vida con ella…

— ¿Exactamente? – preguntó la rubia… exactamente quería saber Harry, y Ginny parecía negar hablar

— De mi… - dijo Ginny bajito, Harry agudizó el oído mientras que con el control de la tele le iba bajando poco a poco al televisor para poder oír mejor

— Bien, cuéntame antes de que Neville llegue

— Harry y yo comenzamos a traspasar los límites en el sexo – le soltó Ginny rápidamente

— Oh bien, lo hiciste con Harry - la voz de Luna no sonó sorprendida pero si ofendida – ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— No lo hemos hecho, por favor Luna, te lo hubiera contado…

¿Se lo hubiera contado? ¿Ginny contándole sus cosas a Luna? Eso realmente incomodo, pero ese momento que estaban teniendo, esa charla de chicas para él era más que informativo…

— Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres a que han traspasado los límites?

— A que Harry me pidió dormir con él

— Bien eso es normal entre los chicos, por lo regular siempre buscan quererse acostar contigo, pero tu Ginny, si no quieres tener sexo todavía con Harry…

— No me refiero a que Harry quiera acostarse conmigo aun…

— Bien, entonces eso si es de temerse, eso de que él no quiera tener sexo contigo…

— ¡Luna! – exclamó Ginny – ¿me dejarás hablar? - "_sí, déjala hablar de una vez_" pensó Harry

— Harry me ha pedido que durmamos los dos juntos, no tener sexo, sino dormir en la misma cama…

— ¡Ay que tierno! – el tono de Luna fue algo sarcástico.

— Si lo se, quiere que este con él y yo también lo deseo, es solo que…

— ¿Tiene el pene chico? - Soltó Luna y Harry simplemente se abochornó ante esa pregunta. ¿Qué diablos le importaba a Luna si su pene era chico o no? - porque si Harry tiene el pene chico no te servirá para algunas posiciones…

— Luna, no se trata del tamaño del pene de Harry, de eso no tengo queja

— ¿De qué tamaño lo tiene? - preguntó Luna, era lógico que Ginny no le diría, sobretodo porque ahora la escuchaba aspirando con coraje - ¡No te creo! – respondió Luna emocionada - se le ve en la cara que no lo ha de tener tan grande, camina de esa forma inseguro como si tuviese que esconder algo pequeño entre las piernas…

Pero Harry se ofendió tras el comentario de Luna, era verdad que él no había tenido más que dos parejas sexuales pero nunca le había preocupado el tamaño de su miembro, no hasta ahora que Ginny acababa de ser explicita y al parecer le había dicho a Luna de que tamaño estaba su mayor orgullo.

— Harry no tiene nada de que avergonzarse, de hecho… temo que si tengo que aplazar nuestro encuentro se deba "precisamente" a que temo que él me llegue a lastimar

Simplemente se abochornó, los hombres la mayoría de las veces miraban el tamaño como una virtud, no como un defecto… pero Ginny continuó hablando.

— Tu no sabes de esas cosas, créeme, el tamaño no te lastimará, - "_oh claro que no_" pensó Harry

— Bien, de cualquier forma, si continuo así no creo que lleguemos siquiera a finiquitar el acto

— Suéltalo ya

— Quiero dormir con el pero ni siquiera me he animado a quitarme los vaqueros cuando estoy con el. ¿Cómo se supone que debo de pasar una noche con él cuando no puedo quitármelos?

— ¿Tienes un problema con la cremallera? ¿No baja acaso?

— No es eso, es que me da mucha pena… - dijo Ginny –

— Si hablas por Harry, créeme que a los hombres les gusta simplemente tenerlas cerca sin importar nada….

— No me refiero a eso, sino a las reacciones que ha tenido mi cuerpo cuando estoy con él

— ¿A que te refieres?

— A que… ¡no te burles!… pero nunca me había pasado antes. El otro día cuando Harry llegó de Gales, todo pareció ponerse demasiado bien y…- Ginny pareció tomar fuerza para hablar en un respiro - … yo moje mis pantaletas

— ¿Que mojaste qué?

— Que moje mis pantaletas de más, sabes, no se como sucedió, fue como tener incontinencia renal o algo así….

Harry no pareció entender y Luna tampoco porque no se intimidó cuando volvió a preguntarle

— ¿Estás segura? ¿te hiciste pipí?

— No fue tanto como eso, digamos que yo solo…

— Te humedeciste – completó Luna, Harry supuso que ella torció los ojos porque dejó escapar un "aah" de obviedad - eso es normal

— ¿Estás segura?

— Estoy segura. ¿Acaso no recuerdas las clases de la Srita. Scully en la escuela? Recuerdas la clase de biología en donde nos enseñó como dos corderitos hacían…. Creo que no lo recuerdas, ¿no es así?

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— Ginny eres mi mejor amiga y sé que no haz tenido experiencias sexuales, no más que yo…

— Vamos, esto no se trata de ti, sino de mi

— Simplemente que lo te tuviste fue una reacción normal

— ¿Normal mojarte las pantaletas por estar con tu novio?

— Si, es más que normal, vamos Ginny a los chicos les excita eso, sobretodo si estas más mojada de lo normal…

Harry tuvo que admitir que lo que decía Luna era cierto.

— No es orina lo que tu cuerpo deshecha, sino lubricación y es porque tu cuerpo esta lo suficientemente estimulado para que un chico "entre en ti"

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Si, por eso a los chicos les gusta tanto eso, es como se enteran que pueden empezar a follarte...

— Esa palabra suena fea – le dijo Ginny, Harry la imaginó poniendo cara de fuchi.

— Si prefieres hacer el amor es más cursi pero es la justa para ti.

— Entones, ¿tu crees que?...

— No hay nada de que avergonzarte, tu cuerpo es normal y…

— ¿Y si mojo las pantaletas?

— El lo agradecerá

Harry rio tranquilo ya que se había finiquitado la platica. Escuchó a Ginny agradecerle a su amiga mientras que la puerta de la entrada se abría, era Neville que entraba, Harry escuchaba ahora su voz.

— ¿Ya están listas? – preguntó Neville

— Solo estamos esperando a que Harry llegue

— ¿Harry? El ya ha llegado

— No es así. Luna ¿podrías poner una botella de vino entre las cosas? - dijo Ginny

— Harry se encuentra aquí, yo mismo le abrí la puerta, él esta en el cuarto de televisión – Harry escucho los pasos de Neville acercarse y abrir la puerta, les mostró que Harry estaba tirado en los cojines simulando ver televisión - les he dicho que ha venido antes

— Hola chicas - saludo Harry con una sonrisa. Ginny y Luna se quedaron tan asustadas que no regresaron el saludo.

Más tarde en Hyder Park mientras que Luna y Neville escogían un sitio ideal para tirarse en el césped para recibir los rayos solares, Harry y Ginny iban caminando detrás de ellos. Ginny parecía todavía abochornada por lo que había pasado en su apartamento una hora atrás.

— Parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones, regularmente siempre hablas y de más – le dijo Harry mientras caminaba con gracia a un lado de ella

— Dime algo, ¿escuchaste toda la platica que tuvimos Luna y yo? – preguntó Ginny asustada

— T-O-D-A - confirmó Harry, Ginny maldijo y agachó la cabeza –

— Esto es realmente vergonzoso…

— ¿Qué parte? ¿Dónde tuve que escuchar toda la plática por error? O ¿dónde le decías de que tamaño era mi pene?

— Te juro que no mentí respecto a eso - le respondió Ginny avergonzada y arrepentida

— No me interesa saber si mentiste o no, ahora sé que Luna sabe de que tamaño lo tengo y sé que no debería de apenarme, pero ella no debería de saberlo…

— Se supone que a ustedes les gusta alardear de eso…

— Pero a las personas correctas, a mi me basta con que tu lo sepas…

— Lo se, es solo que no querías que supieras que soy torpe para cuestiones del sexo, sobretodo que no tengo experiencia y si un montón de dudas –

Harry volteó a ver a Neville y a Luna, ellos habían puesto una frazada en un lugar muy soleado, parecían haber encontrado el lugar ideal mientras que los llamaban para incorporarse.

— No eres la única que es nuevo en todo esto

— Tú haz tenido parejas, yo tan solo he tenido una educación sexual primitiva…

— Creí que crecer entre tanto hombre no tendrías dudas, ellos suele tener revistas y todo eso… - le dijo Harry, estaba molesto eso era claro

— Mis hermanos eran demasiado cuidadosos conmigo y más que sobreprotectores, el poco contacto que tuve con el sexo fue cuando miraba a los animales cruzarse en el campo y sabia que lo hacían por instinto, jamás pregunté como era el proceso porque creía saberlo, además en la escuela solo nos enseñaron con…

— Dos corderitos, escuché a Luna decirlo - Ginny estaba bastante abochornada

— Escucha, no soy buena con todo esto, soy una ingenua que más que curiosidad siempre me ha dado pudor el sexo y más cuando nunca antes tuve necesidad de averiguar como funcionaban las cosas

— Agradezco que seas ingenua, fue lo que siempre me gusto de ti - Harry se giró para verla, ella estaba ligeramente abochornada – yo mismo no se mucho sobre todo esto, estar contigo es la primera experiencia realmente agradable que he tenido, ni siquiera con Cho fue tan bueno contando que con ella me acosté varias veces, me consta decir que lo poco que hemos tenido tu y yo ha sido más que suficiente para volverme loco.

Ginny tomó un fuerte color de en sus mejillas, los dos estaban de frente, tratando de ignorar los llamados de sus amigos.

— Lo que si me enoja de verdad es que antes de consultármelo a mí hayas tenido que ir con Luna, cuando tal vez yo mismo pude haberte respondido más certera tu pregunta. Me preocupa que no me tengas confianza

— Es que… - Ginny se trató de justificar -… es tan extraño para mi, nunca me había pasado algo así, se supone que es mi cuerpo y yo… Harry le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

— Ahora más que nunca si yo no lo sé, entre los dos lo averiguaremos. ¿Te parece?

Ginny le contestó agitando la cabeza, Harry tomó su mano y los dos caminaron hacían donde estaban los chicos.

— ¿Es verdad lo que me respondió Luna? – preguntó Ginny curiosa. Harry apretó fuerte su mano y se giró para verla mientras él mismo le sonreía.

— Oh si, si en algo tiene razón Luna es que a mi me mataría sentirte así como dijiste.

Los dos se incorporaron a la otra joven pareja, Ginny simplemente estaba sonriéndole a Harry sin saber porque, ella estaba siendo correspondida, después de tanto tiempo ahora se sentía segura de lo que estaba sintiendo era correspondido por parte de su pareja.

Aquel sábado en la noche Ginny había tomado sus cosas y se había ido al departamento de Harry, habían repetido la misma hazaña que días anteriores ahora con mucho más agilidad, habían dado un enorme paso cuando Ginny apareció sin pantalones y dejó ver sus pantaletas de dibujos animados que a Harry le hicieron más que gracia cuando las enseño sin pudor alguno.

La hizo sufrir un poco, sobretodo porque estuvo probando su paciencia y sin saber como exactamente, tuvo a Ginny desnuda entre sus sabanas. Se había descontrolado porque ella no le marco un límite y terminó acomodándose entre sus blancas piernas mientras sus partes humedecidas se buscaban entre sí. Ginny pareció dejarlo a él que tomara la decisión, giró su cabeza a otro lado para no verlo a los ojos y apretó las nalgas de Harry para que las hundiera más sobre sus caderas. No se animó siquiera a entrar dentro de ella, a pesar de que podía sentir que ella estaba lista para que la penetrara, no supo en que momento pero empezó a estimularse sobre el sexo húmedo de Ginny, empezó a moverse sobre de ella deseando con todas las ganas poder entrar en ella, eso bastó para asustarla. Los susurros repentinos y escucharla decir una y otra vez su nombre con desesperación le había vuelto loco, respiración entrecortada y asustada por el descontrol de su cuerpo se estremeció no solo de pies a cabeza no sin antes gemir para Harry tan fuerte que el mismo terminó sin control sobre ella.

Se había sentido avergonzado por lo que había hecho, pero Ginny estaba más asustada por todas aquellas sensaciones que había sido incapaz de controlar al mismo tiempo. Le estuvo preguntando a Harry si el en verdad había entrado en ella porque no le convencía que aquellas sensaciones habían sido por la estimulación de su clítoris únicamente. Convencida después de un rato se acurrucó en el cuerpo de Harry se dedico a dormir.

Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño por un buen rato. No podía más que nada por que el aroma de Ginny le daba en las narices y porque su cálido cuerpo le hacia recordar constantemente que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño sino una realidad de la cual ahora él era parte. Después de conciliar el sueño como a las 6:00 a.m. sintió el frio de su cuerpo levemente destapado, la tubería de la vecina había hecho ruido del cual él ya estaba acostumbrado y en ese momento sintió un deja vu muy fuerte: Ginny no estaba en la cama. Apenas se levantó y la vio parada a un lado de la cama poniéndose los zapatos

— ¿Que haces levantada? – le preguntó Harry mientras Ginny lo ignoraba y se iba.

Le recordó a Cho y aquella vez que se había quedado a dormir por primera vez y la tubería la había despertado, ella había dicho que había sido un ratón y quiso marcharse de inmediato, Harry pensó en que tal vez Ginny querría irse y que lo había hecho porque su apartamento carecía de silencio, calefacción y por eso se marchaba. La vio venir desde el pasillo, salía del baño casi corriendo encogida en ella misma mientras frenaba en la cama y aventaba los zapatos.

— Haz las cobijas a un lado que me helo – le dijo rápidamente mientras Harry las jalaba y Ginny se incorporaba en la cama

El no le dijo nada, ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y él la albergo calentándola sin importar que sus pies estuviesen helados, ella solo había ido al baño y ahora había vuelto a su cama para volver a dormir. No pudo evitar besarle la cabeza y acariciarle la cabellera mientras ella dormía entre sus brazos. Simplemente se aferró a ella y se sintió más que satisfecho el saber que ella solo había ido al baño y que había vuelto a la cama.

Para Harry había sido como un sueño aquel fin de semana pasado, dormir empiernado a Ginny y un desayuno completo hecho por su novia había sido lo mejor en mucho tiempo, tal vez era por eso que recibió muy bien el hacerse cargo de Walter Skinner cuando en su trabajo le solicitaron acompañarlo por casi dos semanas.

Walter Skinner había llegado a Scotland Yard directo de los Estados Unidos, un veterano en la guerra de Vietnam que ahora trabajaba para el FBI como director adjunto desde hace más de ocho años. De apariencia alta, lentes y cabellera escasa, se había limitado a entrar por la puerta de las oficinas con un simple "buenos días" sin más que dirigirse a los superiores de Harry, jamás con él o con los demás. Remus Lupin, jefe de Harry le había pedido de favor que trasladara a Skinner en su estancia en Londres. Para Harry no había sido ningún trabajo porque el hombre era muy callado y se limitaba a hacer sus negocios en la ciudad, por lo general no hablaba, solo observaba por la ventanilla del auto que les había proporcionado Scotland Yard.

Harry agradecía que el hombre fuera consciente y que a las siete de la tarde le pidiera que lo dejara en el hotel, entonces él tenía tiempo en sobra para hacer otras cosas, entre ellas llegar con tiempo de más al trabajo de Ginny, en donde la había esperado viendo los teléfonos móviles que estaban en promoción.

— ¿A que se debe el regalo? – preguntó Ginny aquella noche en la cama en plena oscuridad. Ella estaba a un lado de el con el torso desnudo y Harry tocaba sus pezones juguetonamente

— Te lo he dicho, quiero que estemos más que comunicados…

— Un móvil, sé que te costaron económicos, los vi en la tienda con descuento por eso no me puedo quejar. Eso se siente realmente bien

— ¿Comprar un móvil en especial?

— No menso, a eso que haces – dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y la ponía en su entrepierna – continua mejor aquí.

Harry no pudo evitar reír tras la ocurrencia de su novia y comenzó a acariciarla.

— Solo quiero que el día en que no pueda ir por ti al trabajo, podértelo informar…

— Me estas malacostumbrando - Ginny se encogió a ella misma permitiéndole mayor acceso a Harry …

— Te lo he dicho que…

— No, me malacostumbras haciéndome esto - Ginny soltó un fuerte gemido, Harry comenzó a excitarse también

— Solo me garantizo que mi chica llegue a casa cada noche – se incorporó arriba de ella y le besó el cuello

— Sigue así, diciéndome chica y….

La cayó con otro beso apretándola entre sus brazos.

Aquella tarde había llevado al parlamento a Walter Skinner y de regreso, lo escuchó tomar el teléfono móvil. Harry trató de no escuchar la plática pero el hombre estaba luchando ser escuchado, levantaba la voz desesperadamente para que aquella persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea lo escuchara.

Entre aquella charla Harry escuchó tres palabras de una mujer "quiero el divorcio", después de ver el rostro frustrado de Skinner se dedicó a manejar. No dijo nada, no mencionó nada en la oficina pero un día antes que se marchara Skinner se acercó a Harry apartándolo del equipo de agentes de Scotland.

— Sé que no intercambiamos muchas palabras en estas dos semanas, pero me resultaste una persona agradable en este tiempo – Skinner trató de no hacer contacto visual con Harry y lentamente sacó un sobre de su portafolio y se lo entregó a Harry – sé que tienes novia, así que… aquí tienes, son unos boletos para el teatro y una cena, tómalo como un obsequio.

Pero antes de que Harry siquiera pudiese agradecer, el hombre ya se había marchado por el pasillo del aeropuerto Heathrow .

Le había avisado a Ginny que se pusiera lo mejor que tuviera, él se puso aquel saco que se había puesto en la fiesta decembrina del trabajo, ese mismo saco que había comprado para poderse ver bien ante Cho, se lo había combinado con unos pantalones vaqueros para tomar un look casual y domó su cabello lo más que pudo.

Aquella tarde Ginny había pedido salir temprano, Harry la vio subir a su Ford focus apresuradamente con un chongo en la cabeza y una gabardina clara que no le pertenecía.

— Me la ha prestado Paula, dice que mi saco no era apropiado para el teatro – se justificó cuando Harry vio la prenda que vestía.

Apenas llegaron los dos corriendo tomados de la mano al teatro, Harry pudo percatarse que Ginny traía tacones (escuchaba el tacleo de ellos al correr y aparte se miraba más alta), pero no hubo tiempo para detenerse para apreciarla.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó Ginny en medio tiempo mientras sostenía en mano los boletos de la función, marcaban 180 libras por aquellos lugares en el balcón, ella se miraba preocupada por el gasto de los boletos

— Me los han obsequiado – confesó Harry, él la volteo a ver y entonces entre la poca luminosidad del teatro pudo percatarse que los ojos de Ginny habían sido maquillados acentuando su mirada - tal vez no te lo había dicho pero hoy te vez…

— ¿Quién regala boletos de 180 libras? es la mitad de mi sueldo tan solo en Virgin Records, Harry dímelo que no los has gastado tu -

— Te lo digo, me los ha dado un agente de Estados Unidos que vino –

— ¿Ese tal Skinner que trajiste por todo Londres?

— El mismo, la función esta por empezar – concluyó Harry mientras dirigía su vista para el escenario

La puesta en escena de Los Miserables había resultado lo más agradable de lo que en realidad pudo haber parecido, Harry y Ginny confesaron que era la primera vez que los dos habían asistido a una obra de gran inversión, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les incomodó saber porque ahora más que nunca, Harry podía saber no era nada malo, al contrario, Ginny y él volverían a hacerlo aunque tuvieran que pagar los asientos más baratos para poder asistir.

Se habían ido caminando del teatro al restaurante tomados de la mano, Era un lujoso pero pequeño lugar que se encontraba a un lado del Rio Támesis frente al puente de Londres, las calles empedradas impedían que Ginny encajara bien el tacón al caminar tropezándose con regularidad, mientras que él moreno había decidido tomarla de la cintura y casi llevarla el mismo hasta llegar al lujos restaurante.

— Repítelo que no me lo creo – le dijo estando afuera del restaurant – ese hombre Skinner ¿por qué se porto tan bien contigo para que te haya dado esto?

— Le escuché a su esposa por teléfono, le pedía el divorcio – se sinceró Harry mientras le tomaba la mano a Ginny fuera del restaurant. Se giró para verla y ella parecía impactada – la esposa vendría a Londres, supongo que él quiso preparar una noche especial para ella, pero por lo visto ella cambió los planes y le pidió el divorcio.

— Ellos se divorcian mientras nosotros disfrutamos de su cena y teatro – le dijo a Harry sonriendo. Y los dos ingresaron al restaurant tomados de la mano.

Era demasiado sencillo, algo chico con una barra de bar y varias mesas con pequeñas lámparas en los centros que le daban un ambiente romántico. Los grandes ventanales daban una esplendida vista al puente de Londres con sus luces brillantes. Entrando, casi de inmediato Harry entregó una tarjeta a unos de los meseros: le llamaron Sr. Skinner, pero Harry no se animó a corregirlo. De la mano con Ginny caminaron siguiendo al camarero mientras alguien le llamó de una mesa.

— Harry, ¿eres tu? – escuchó una voz entusiasta. Harry giró y vio sentando en una mesa a un compañero de trabajo, Michael Corner, cuando vio de quien venía acompañado. le dio una sacudida a su estomago: Cho Chang frente a él sonriéndole y saludándole agitando la mano

Harry se soltó de la mano de Ginny de inmediato, apenas dio un par de pasos para llegar hacia donde estaba la pareja y un poco taciturno regreso el saludo.

— Te vi y no creí que fueras tu – le confesó Corner -… desde afuera, con esa chica. Te va bien como asistente, ¿no es así? Tal vez podamos ir un día de estos a tomarnos unas cervezas.

— Hola Corner - saludó Harry y se giró hacia la asiática, esta parecía estar impactada y emocionada por ver a Harry – Hola Cho.

— Te ha sentado el nuevo puesto, ¿no es así? Hasta te veo más atractivo – le dijo ella con cuidado de no verse tan coqueta.

Harry sintió una cálida mano, Ginny había llegado tímida por la espada de Harry, apenas y pudo sentirla como recargaba levemente su cuerpo en él. Los ojos de Corner giraron hacia donde estaba ella, notó un brillo especial relampaguear en sus ojos azules y se levantó en automático para saludarla.

— Michael Corner – le estrechó la mano presentándose, Ginny apenas estrechó la mano y muy bajito dijo su nombre – ¿ te conozco de un lado?

— Lo dudo – le dijo Ginny incomoda aparentemente - no trabajo para la Scotland

— Es obvio que no es así - interrumpió Cho y Ginny salió de su escondite, le tiró una mirada mordaz a la asiática – ¿saliendo con tu vecina de quince años, Harry?

— Es lógico que no tiene quince años, ¡por favor, Cho! - se adelantó a hablar Corner, pero Harry le había tirado una mirada asesina a ella mientras trataba de que Ginny no se vinculara - … siempre he admirado a las mujeres que lucen más chicas de su edad pero no aquellas que quieren verse mayores, ¿cuántos años tienes, Cho? ¿28 años?

— Tengo 26 Michael, bien lo sabes - dijo apretando la quijada – me alegra verte en verdad Harry, desde que estas con Lupin te hemos perdido la vista

— Si, tengo trabajo de más - concluyó Harry – los dejó para que coman – Harry tomó la mano de Ginny dispuesto a marcharse de ahí para no arruinar su velada pero antes de que él lo pensara, escuchó a Cho hablar mordazmente en contra de Ginny

— Mírala como se viste ella, parece pordiosera - Cho se hizo el cabello para atrás mientras que a Harry se le escapó de la mano Ginny quien ya se estaba girando para darle la cara a la asiática.

— Escucha bien, ya una vez no me limité a reventarte el labio, una segunda vez seria un placer - le dijo Ginny amenazantemente, intimidando a cualquiera mientras Cho hacia su asiento lo más alejado a Ginny, mientras que Harry tomaba a la pelirroja de la cintura.

— Me dijiste que te habías caído y te habías pegado con la perilla de la puerta…. - le dijo Michael Corner sorprendido a Cho

— Oh no, tengo buena derecha – le dijo Ginny mientras apretaba el puño

— Cariño, el mesero nos espera – le dijo Harry tratándola de alejar. Funcionó a la primera pero eso no había significado que dejaría las cosas así como así

Se sentaron en la mesa, la tensión pareció reinar, el ambiente y Harry simplemente trataba de controlarse ante Ginny que estaba roja del coraje

— Iré a los sanitarios - dijo Ginny parándose de golpe

— No volverás a golpearla, ¿no es así? – le preguntó Harry parándose también

— No, ¿qué me crees? - le reclamó Ginny

— Es solo que… bien, ve aquí te espero.

Mientras leía el menú tratando de esquivar la mirada insistente de Cho, no sabía que aquella noche pudiese terminar mal por la presencia de Cho y de Corner quien ahora parecían seguir con la mirada a alguien. Se giró para ver al final del pasillo, Ginny iba saliendo de los sanitarios pero se miraba completamente distinta.

Sin duda alguna Ginny estaba sacando la casta. Se había soltado el chongo apretado que traía y ahora sus rojos cabellos caían con ondas sobre sus hombros y espalda. Debajo de la gabardina que había llevado toda la noche, Harry descubrió una blusa azul añil pegada a su cuerpo, de un solo tirante, mostrando aquel hombro pecoso que a el tanto le gustaba besar. Pero en cuanto más se acercaba a él, mas podía darse cuenta que no solo sus ojos verdes estaban puestos en ella, varios de los hombres del restaurant la seguían deleitándose por la pelirroja que ahora luchaba por caminar con aquellos tacones altos negros que lo único que hacían era que aquel pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo, la hicieran lucir con un trasero formidablemente bien marcado y levantado, luciera como una segunda piel.

La chica se sentó en su mesa como si nada, tomó la copa de agua y bebió mientras trataba de leer el menú ignorando el rostro de Harry, él pudo notar que se había pintado los labios de un rojo, que bien, la hacía verse más sensual que nunca antes.

— ¿Sucede algo, Harry? – preguntó después de encontrar tanto silencio, Ginny sabía perfectamente que era lo que sucedía – Quita esa cara de bobo

— ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Harry molesto - te vi salir del baño y todos voltearon a verte

— Nada, no he hecho nada - Ginny bajó su vista al menú mientras Harry todavía la observaba celoso de que las miradas de los machos siguieran encima de ella

— Te siguen viendo - dijo Harry, Ginny se detuvo por un momento y se giró para ver a su alrededor

— Ah, ¿ellos? – dijo como si nada, siguiendo ignorando a Harry, ella también se veía molesta

— Si ellos, ¿por qué lo haces?

— Hacer ¿qué, Harry?

— Vestirte así

— Así ¿Cómo?

— Te pareces a ella – dijo Harry refiriéndose a Cho –

— No me insultes – le respondió Ginny bajito, trataba de controlarse, el encuentro la había puesto de malas sin duda alguna - ¿acaso no puedo lucir bien?

Pero Harry le dio una mirada inquisitiva, se miraba demasiado sensual para su gusto, por debajo de la mesa sus piernas apenas y rosaron y Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

— Puedes lucir bien pero no puedes lucir más que bien – le respondió Harry quien trataba de sostener el aire así como el enojo, Ginny lo ignoró simulando leer el menú – solo mira, todos te ven alrededor

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? - volvió a beber agua de la copa, Ginny sin duda alguna comenzaba a molestarse de más –

— No quiero que todos te vean así, ve a Corner, dejó su postre por voltearte a ver a ti – Ginny giró para ver a Michael Corner, definitivamente la estaba viendo a ella y había dejado de mostrar interés por Cho. Ginny levantó su mirada tímida para Harry y pareció entender. - Me gusta así como eres, no tienes que parecerte a nadie más

— Solo traté de verme bien para ti – le dijo ella con la cabeza abajo – mírate a ti, traes saco y te vez demasiado atractivo y no me digas que no, porque es verdad.

— Este es un saco viejo…

— No me importa, te vez bien, ¿crees que yo me vería bien a tu lado con aquel viejo abrigo gris y esas botas que tanto odias?

— De esa chica fue de la que me enamore - dijo Harry simplemente y ella se quedó callada sin poder decir más.

Lo había admitido, ni siquiera lo había pensado una sola vez cuando en la desesperación soltó esas palabras, "_enamorado de Ginny Weasley_", de aquella chica de Brick Lane que todas las mañanas salía para viajar por metro. La vio tan distinta que temió perderla, ahora que todos los ojos de los demás hombres la miraban atentos. Ginny se mostraba más que impresionada asustada por la declaración de Harry, él sabia bien que ella no le diría nada porque había quedado impactada ante la confesión de Harry.

Se paró y puso su silla a un lado de la mesa, para así quedar a su lado, ella respiraba agitadamente aparentemente avergonzada y Harry tomó una servilleta de tela de la mesa, limpió sus labios rojos para retirarle el lápiz labial mientras ella se dejaba conmocionada, le acomodó tiernamente el cabello tratándolo de aplacarlo y acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, parecía buscar aquella Ginny ingenua que le conocía.

— Así te vez mejor – le dijo Harry abrazándola de la espalda, ella parecía aguantarse y luego la beso sin importarle que estuviesen en aquel restaurant

— ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó ella bajito y avergonzada

— Porque te lo dije, no quiero que cambies. Es en serio que me excita mucho esos pantalones ajustados negros tan sensuales que traes, apuesto a que estas deseando que te los quite y yo también, pero solo quiero quitártelos para ver esas bragas de dibujos animados que sueles usar y que a mi me fascina retirar

Ginny no aguanto más y soltó tremenda risotada de felicidad, ella le acarició el rostro.

— Temo decepcionarte por esta vez, no podía usar esas bragas, no para estos pantalones…

— No me decepciones por favor – rio Harry –

— Lo ideal es una de hilo dental - le acarició la mejilla de nuevo – es lo que visto.

No se resistió, la beso apasionadamente sin importarle nada más.

La cena estaba trascendiendo bastante bien, Ginny y Harry se sorprendieron cuando la cena incluía una botella de champaña para la cena. Ginny se había relajado y entre los dos, no paraban de reírse tal vez por la bebida burbujeante o porque no podían pararse de ver mutuamente.

— Evans, vengo a despedirme - se acercó a la mesa únicamente Michael Corner – y también a disculparme por mi acompañante, cree que puede tener toda la atención ella sola

— Bien, no te preocupes Corner, todo solucionado – dijo Harry con una sonrisa sacada por un comentario dicho por Ginny momentos previos de que llegara Corner –

— Veo que en verdad están disfrutando la velada – dijo Corner mientras Ginny bebía casi todo el resto de la copa de una sola – ¿festejan algo en particular?

Ginny rio y Harry también.

— Solo hemos salido una noche a disfrutar – dijo Harry alegremente, sin duda alguna la champaña le estaba haciendo más que efecto

— Hacen bien – Corner se volteó hacia Ginny sonriendo sin razón aparente – se de donde te conozco, trabajas para Minerva McGonagall, ¿no es así?

— Sip - respondió ella apenas –

— Conozco a Minerva McGonagall, de ahí es en donde te conozco, yo sabia que me eras familiar…

— De hecho soy aprendiz de McGonagall, estoy con ella desde el año pasado, supongo que si acudiste a su oficina me hayas visto a mi en algunos momentos - dijo Ginny mientras que Harry miraba a Michael sin comprender todavía que tenia que ver todo esto

— Si, te vi a ti, estabas si no me equivoco apoyándola para un reportaje. Es increíble esto, Harry, McGonagall siempre ha sido cruel con la Scotland Yard…

— Oh no, no es cruel, simplemente maneja la verdad de los hechos… - dijo Ginny –

— Nosotros la hemos estado buscando para que haga un articulo y ella se ha negado a respondernos

— Nadie le dice a McGonagall que escribir…

— Lo se y tal vez tu puedas ayudarnos a convencerla

— No, no lo haré – intervino Ginny, Harry solo los miraba uno por uno tratando de comprender, algo no le cuadraba en todo esto

— Supongo que si tal vez lograra una cita con ella…

— Ella no atiende a nadie que no le interese

— Lo se, tal vez si tu me dieras tu teléfono y podrías decirme cuando ella se encuentra y yo pudiese ir…

Era claro, Harry aventó la servilleta a la mesa, Michael no quería ningún favor, quería el teléfono de Ginny, se le notaba en la mirada y Ginny parecía percatarse de eso.

— Llama a la oficina, tal vez…

— Tal vez si le digo que te conozco

— La meterás en líos Corner, no quiero que a mi novia le provoques algún problema en su trabajo por estas cuestiones - le dijo Harry pero Corner no parecía quitar el dedo del renglón

— Lo se Harry pero necesitamos que alguien hable bien de la institución y si Ginny me permite, claro, tal vez podríamos tener una charla amena y…

— Escucha, puedo hacer algo por ti – le dijo Ginny, Corner sonrió de inmediato sin quitarle los ojos. Ginny sacó una tarjeta y se la dio a él – no es mi numero, pero si el de Gildeloy Lockhart, el estará más interesado en escribir algo de ustedes que McGonagall…

— Pero…

— Lo se, McGonagall tiene mayor credibilidad pero te lo he dicho, ella no hablara de lo que no le plazca, si quieres que hablen bonito de Scotland, Lockhart será el más adecuado.

Michael Corner se despidió y se alejó

— Maldito desgraciado, quería tu número – Harry lo siguió con la vista, asegurándose que Corner no regresara su vista hacia Ginny.

— Lo se – le dijo ella girándose para verlo

— ¿Ves lo que ocurre si te vistes así? Tendré competencia – le dijo Harry y Ginny le aventó la servilleta a la cara -

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices? Te pones esos vaqueros con ese saco que se te ve tan bien…

— Podrás quitármelos más tarde – le dijo Harry demasiado serio - y se me quitará el encanto. En cuanto a ti, todo el mundo ya sabe que tienes el trasero grande…

— Maldito hipócrita, desearía aventarte la champaña pero se me ha acabado - Ginny tomó su copa y bebió lo ultimo que le quedaba, Harry comenzó a reír – muy en ello disfrutas de mi trasero.

— Oh si que lo hago, definitivamente que lo hago – respondió Harry mientras que por debajo de la mesa acaricio la rodilla de Ginny, esta se paró de golpe y volteó a verlo

— Tenemos que irnos si no quieres dar un espectáculo aquí de sensualidad…

Harry rio, sin duda alguna Ginny había dejado aquella pose de diva y volvía a ser ella.

Y es que su vida precia más que cotidiana, feliz, Ginny se había quedado cinco días seguidos con él, cosa que más que preocuparle, lo tranquilizaba. Le había dejado dos cajones de su cómoda y le había comprado un cepillo de dientes y un shampoo solo para ella. Si bien, las noches en que ella tenía que irse a su apartamento, Harry solía acosarla con más insistencia para que ella terminara cediendo quedarse a dormir con él, aquella rutina le fascinaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

El olor a café invadió la habitación, tenía más de diez minutos que había abierto los ojos, apenas y podía enfocar la vista, buscó sus lentes y los limpió antes de ponérselos, supo entonces que tendría que comprar otros, los espejuelos ya estaban rayados y la graduación ya no era del todo la correcta. Se levantó todavía somnoliento, agradeció que el frío se hubiese ido porque aquella mañana no estaba tan fría. Ginny estaba sentada entonces en el comedor, bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo el periódico

— Buen día guapo – le saludó sonriendo la pelirroja, Harry apenas la besó en la mollera, le fascinaba que ella llevara puesto únicamente una vieja camiseta suya y nada más.

— ¿desde qué hora estás despierta? - preguntó Harry mientras se servía algo de café. Descubrió un poco de tocino en el sartén y pan tostado con mermelada en uno de los platos

— Desde las siete, ¿sabías que se presentarán Homero en West End? Leí la obra a los once años, sería bueno ir…

— Tal vez pueda conseguir boletos económicos otra vez - Dijo Harry levantando la voz desde la cocina para ser escuchado, preparó su café para luego llevarse a la boca una tostada con mermelada

— Sería grandioso que todos los fines de semana pudiéramos ir al teatro, cuando sea profesionista iré mínimo dos veces por semana

— Cuando seamos profesionistas antes de desear ir al teatro, vamos a desear mínimo tener tiempo para nosotros - dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella - sé por mis compañeros de trabajo que apenas y tienen tiempo de tener vida propia

— Encontraré mi tiempo – dijo Ginny - para compartirte a ti y al teatro. ¿Te dije que McGonagall me va a subir el sueldo? Quiere pagarme más, después de aquel descubrimiento que hicimos del parlamento me dijo que sería conveniente que me hiciera empleada de planta

— Eso sería grandioso si lo logra – Harry pasó el pedazo de tostada y miró a Ginny mientras ella seguía viendo el periódico, se le hizo sorprendente que en apenas hace seis meses atrás él ni siquiera fuera capaz de desayunar en su apartamento, ahora lo estaba haciendo y no era solo

Pero la puerta fue golpeada tres veces, Ginny se levantó de golpe dejando el periódico a un lado

— ¿Quién diablos me visita? Y en sábado en la mañana… - Harry se levantó de golpe, miró cómo su novia salió corriendo a meterse a su habitación por no traer más que una camiseta y sus trusas.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta pudo ver a un confundido y aturdido Neville parado frente a su puerta, Harry pudo percatarse que afuera había estado lloviendo ligeramente, ya que el joven estaba un poco empapado del rostro.

— Ginny - fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Neville, Harry se quedó callado - ¿Dónde está Ginny?

— Esta… - Harry lo observó, mostró un poco de pudor, Neville y el habían evitado el tema respecto a que Ginny durmiera en su apartamento y no en su casa - … ella, ¿ocurre algo, Neville?

— Su papá, mi tío Arthur sufrió un accidente, necesitan que Ginny vaya a Dover hoy mismo.

Pero apenas Neville terminó la frase y sin importarle que no llevara pantalones, Ginny salió de la habitación para enfrentar a su primo, con el rostro asustado llegó hasta donde estaba Harry y Neville e inmediatamente comenzó con el interrogatorio.

— Se ha caído, parece ser que estaba en el granjero arreglando el tejado, Tu hermano Percy dijo que era necesario que fueras a casa, tu papá no quiso ir a un hospital, sabes como es, así que .

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? - preguntó Ginny mientras jalaba a su primo y lo dejaba en la sala de estar

— Creo que ayer - respondió, Neville. Harry se quedó observando a Ginny cómo salía disparada de nuevo a su habitación y traía sus pantalones de mezclilla y mientras hablaba Neville ella iba colocándoselos

— Pero Neville, ¿Por qué hasta ahora me haz dicho? ¿Esta bien papá?

— No es mi culpa, tu móvil lo haz dejado en tu habitación, estuvo sonando toda la noche, hasta que le respondí. Tuve que decirle a Percy que lo habías dejado en mi habitación y que en ese momento estabas en el baño, Percy se ha marchado hoy mismo a las seis de la mañana, quería que te marcharas junto con él. Tu papá parece estar estable, pero no saben en realidad que tanto daño se hizo. Ron también se ha adelantado a Dover desde la madrugada…

— Maldita sea ¡Neville!, papá esta mal, Dios, y yo aquí, debí de haber traído conmigo el móvil - Ginny empezó a maldecir, Harry apenas alcanzó a ver cómo ella se ponía un viejo suéter encima y agarraba su cabello en una coleta, parecía estar buscando su bolsa con desesperación…

— Calma, ¿quieres?, Ginny - quiso intervenir Harry, pero Ginny lo ignoró por completo

— No es mi culpa que hayas estado aquí con Harry y quiero recordarte que no te delaté de que no haz estado durmiendo en casa...

— Te lo agradezco en verdad. - Ginny se acercó y besó la mejilla de su primo, tenía el rostro desfigurado por la frustración - pero tengo que irme

— ¿A dónde iras? – preguntó Harry, Ginny apenas y le pudo contestar

— A St. Pancras, tengo que ir a agarrar un tren para Dover…

— ¿Estás loca? ¿En este momento? ¿quieres calmarte por favor? - saltó Harry, Ginny se detuvo y le vio a regañadientes

— Escucha – dijo agitada - tu no sabes como me siento, necesito ir a Dover de inmediato,

— Quien debe de escuchar eres tu - interrumpió Neville – Es sábado, los trenes a Dover salen cada dos horas y tardarás dos horas más aparte una hora y pasadas en llegar a tu casa…

— No me porta lo que tarde, ¿crees que me quedaré sentada mientras mi papá esta sufriendo? Ni siquiera se como está – concluyó Ginny y acto seguido, tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento dando grandes zancadas

— ¡Espera! – le gritó Harry - ¡Espera!

Pero Ginny ni siquiera parecía escuchar, ya había bajado las escaleras del edificio y Harry iba tras de ella, el andaba descalzo y el piso estaba húmedo y helado, Harry empezó al maldecir mientras Ginny iba ya cruzando la calle.

— ¡WEASLEY, MALDITA SEA, REGRESA! – gritó Harry mientras ella apenas se giró para verlo sin detener el paso

— ¡NO PUEDO!

— ¡CLARO QUE PUEDES! ¿CREES QUE TE MARCHARÁS TU SOLA? - gritó Harry sin saber exactamente lo que decía, Ginny se detuvo en plena calle y se giró donde él estaba, jamás le había visto ese rostro de preocupación completa, sus ojos castaños estaban amenazantes con llorar, Harry suspiró al verla, no quería siquiera ni imaginarse por lo que ella estaba pasando

— ¿Quieres acompañarme? – le preguntó Ginny todavía a cuatro metros de distancia, ella empezaba a empaparse ligeramente, pero se miraba sorprendida

— Neville lo ha dicho… - dijo tímidamente Harry - … no habrá trenes en dos horas, tardarás medio día en llegar, yo te llevaré, solo deja que me ponga unos zapatos, ¿vale?

Y Ginny agradeció con la mirada brillante, a pesar de regalare una sonrisa, Harry podía notar la preocupación latente en el rostro de su novia. Ella se giró hacia donde él estaba y apenas le besó rápidamente mientras se regresó a su apartamento para tomar lo adecuado para marcharse. Entonces en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, en las próximas tres horas estaría en la sala de una casa, con un montón de miembros de la familia Weasley, siendo juzgado si merecía o no ser novio de Ginny.

— Creo que lo acabo de arruinar - se dijo así mismo, sorprendido que tal vez, el día de mañana amanecería sin novia, si es que amanecía vivo.

* * *

><p>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: A diferencia de los demás personajes descritos en el fic que no me pertenecen, el nombre de Walter Skinner tampoco lo es, es una creación de Chris Carter, creador de una afamada serie de los años 90's que tanto me marcó llamada The x Files, así que si alguien conoce dicha saga, sabrá que algo habrá de eso en el fic muchísimo mas adelante (no, no habrá conspiraciones alienígenas ni nada de ese tipo) pero manejará lugares que si salieron en la serie. Es un pequeño homenaje, así como el nombre de la maestra de Ginny (Srita. Scully) quien era el nombre de la agente especial que participaba en dicha serie.<p>

Batallé horrores con este capitulo para subirlo, son alrededor de 29 hojas y creo que se nota la urgencia por querer terminar con la primera parte "La chica de los gorros de colores" para poderme soltar en la historia y empezar con el trama real. Deléitense con el romance Hanny todo lo que quieran, disfrútenlo como yo lo disfruto escribiendo, que es todo lo que puedo decir por el dia de hoy.

Gracias y nos estamos leyendo próximamente.

Issabel Weasley.


End file.
